I Dream of Doctor
by Schuneko
Summary: Sophie always hoped she was meant for more. Sophie thought she was just a small town girl in love with Dr Who. One accidental dimension jump later she comes face to face with the Doctor! Suddenly her life is unraveling and she realizes her dreams were real and they've come true! A/U Rated M for the usual.
1. Daydreams

**Alright guys, I'm new to writing in 'this' fandom at least. Also I'm not British, I'll do my best to make the Doctor as in character as I can, go easy on me please!? **

**I only own my ideas **

**No real warnings yet. **

**Enjoy!**

...

"Sophie? Sophie? Sophie!?"

"Hmm... Um what? The Doctor and the TARDIS." The red head mumbled, looking up from her notebook. Her friend in the class just snorted and shook her head. She looked around the room realization of her blunder slowly dawning as some of her fellow students started to snicker behind their hands.

"No Miss Rubeski, if you are going to goof off and daydream do it somewhere else. The rest of us, especially those that paid to be here would like to learn." Deloris Gretna was normally fair and kindhearted; be that as it may she was also strict, in love with teaching and in love with the material her class focused on. The woman fought hard not to be angry with any student, but she felt hard pressed to not let this slide.

"Yes Mrs. Gretna, sorry Mrs. Gretna." Sophie mumbled, ducking her eyes. The short older woman went on teaching the art history class. In truth it wasn't necessarily boring she'd just been up to late reliving the glory days of David Tennant and therein her favorite doctor. Some of her other classmates were still chuckling and staring. You'd think they were still in high school. She glued her eyes to her text book and refused to make eye contact for the rest of class. The red head felt bad, she meant no harm, she was just tired.

**~IDoD~**

"You are absolutely hopeless, a lost cause Sophie Rubeski."

"Not now Laurel," Sophie pleaded at the blond who was tapping her foot. She didn't want to face her friend's teasing, not again. Hastily she shoved her books into her messenger bag, running her fingers along her most recent drawing of a young girl in nine's arms reaching out as he carried her into the TARDIS. Laurel glanced over and Sophie snapped the notebook shut and jammed it into the bag.

"I'll admit, it's a decent show, but is it worth passing out in class and pissing off the teachers?" Laurel went on, despite her classmate's warning. It wasn't the first time this had happened. Ever since her friend had found that show it was late nights and missed classes or in class naps, disruptions, and 'doo wee oooh' twenty four/seven.

"It's an awesome show and I don't know there's just something about it, it's like I dunno almost déjà vu." Sophie replied as they walked to the Maze and Blue Deli for their lunch. She had worked hard to make it out of Clearvile, some nowhere town with small town people who had small town jobs and even smaller dreams. She always felt she was meant for something more. U of M, not the biggest she could go, but it was a start.

"Déjà vu? A TV show? Giiirl you must be trippin." Laurel scoffed.

"I'm not high."

"Oh yeah the dreams right? Must be memories cause that makes all the sense in the world." Laurel intoned sarcastically and Sophie wondered why she'd ever made the mistake of telling her friend about the theory.

"Laurel I never said you had to believe me." Sophie added, her friend snorted again and opened the door to the restaurant. The red head couldn't help thinking about it. She didn't remember most of her childhood, what she did remember was a man in a dark leather coat leaving her here, but it was hazy, a fog, barely a dream. He reminded her of nine and the thought jogged something else, a metallic voice an evil presence, destruction. She didn't like to think about it.

They made it to the counter in an actually decent amount of time for once. Her friend ordered and in somewhat of a daze she ordered the same. Laurel was busy talking about something as they went back outside to find a bench. Sophie pretended to pay attention, but she had to admit, she wasn't really listening. After lunch they parted ways, planning to see each other again in Art class tomorrow. Only Sophie would never show.

**IDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoD**

The TARDIS was not cooperating as if that was new. His 'girl' was acting off again, the sensors were down, and readings were off. Typical day in the life of The Doctor! 10 scrambled around, adjusting this, tweaking that. "We-ell…" The Time Lord sighed, pulling out his sonic for another reading…nothing. He wondered where she was taking him as if he had a choice, just when he felt another 'jostle, flinging him from the jump seat. 10 grumbled something; at least he got a reprieve from thinking. All he'd lost only to have to be the one to pick himself up again and keep going. Thinking was bad; thinking did him no favors, memory thinking anyway. Clever thinking was something else entirely.

The TARDIS made a frustrated heave and he tried once again to bring the scanners back as it seemed she slowed some. "Here? Wait!? Why are we here? This isn't…" The Doctor sputtered even as they landed. He tried everything he could to take off again, but it was no use the TARDIS was stuck at least until it re-charged. A day maybe two, he could handle that right?

So he threw on his coat, locked the doors tight and decided he might as well go for a walk. He passed happy couples, people walking dogs, and tried to find a clue as to where he was. 10 knew he wasn't in the right dimension it happened before, but those pathways were supposed to be closed right? The TARDIS didn't even seem to know why she'd brought him here. He knew though that there must have been a reason. The Doctor just hoped he would find out soon so he could get out of here and back to his own dimension.

He found a paper, so it was 2014 and he was in this world's Anne Arbor Michigan. It didn't look much different. He sniffed the spring air and it was like something 'knocked' into his senses. Alien, that scent was alien. He turned to its source and saw a medium heighted red head walking his way. She looked no different from those around her, yet as she got closer he sniffed again and the smell was definitely coming from her.

10 knew he might come to regret it, but he followed her anyway. Every time she stopped he would back up and look interested in what they were selling on the street. He was intrigued when she bought art supplies complete with a new sketch pad. Her old one fell out unnoticed when she went for her keys and he snatched it up before she noticed. He hovered outside of her building, debating on whether or not to open the book. His curiosity won out and he went to a nearby bench to take a look.

She was good; the first was a self-portrait with rough lines and sparse color. Her hair and lips, maybe some freckles it almost looked animated. He flipped the pages his hearts speeding as he saw a picture of himself and Rose pressed to opposite sides of a wall. The picture was beautiful, very well done, but heart breaking at the same time. How did she know about this? Just who was she?

The Doctor continued flipping pages landing on a picture of a queen on a balcony. A landscape and skyline he recognized. This was the lost planet of Rubaeus, destroyed by the Geb in an act of hatred and war on the Felorin. A peaceful race of shape shifting…Wait. No…No. No. No. She couldn't be? Could she?

TBC...

**...**

** lOVES MY READERS :) :)**


	2. Miss Popularity

**Thank you to everyone's encouragement to continue! If you are new to my writing I will tell you now. I am addicted to music, songs have a way of making appearances. Also this story is rated M for a reason. I will tell you when the chapter contains citrus. I'm not afraid of things like filler chapters and fluffy happy smut. With that said I'm overjoyed to have you here reading my writing! :) :) **

**I only own my ideas**

**ENJOY!**

**...**

Sophie lay curled on the couch TV on with sound down low. She was starting to fall asleep and she pulled up the blankets and turned over. Almost immediately she began to dream. One she'd had before and one she felt made her theory that this was a memory, feel real.

**~Dream Sequence~**

She was in bunk bed, settling down as soldiers laughed and joked. They weren't joking with her or at her, just…around her. It was like she wasn't even there. She looked over and heard explosions. Those she saw braced for the blow as a young family and 9 ran into the room.

"You will take her?" Shareen asked again.

"Yes, I can keep her safe in my TARDIS." The 9th Doctor; promised the two shaking parents.

"The Geb are relentless they will hunt her." The Father stated, obviously unsure of this plan. He was a handsome man wearing flowing robes and a crown of gold. The little girl tugged on her Father's clothes and called out for her Daddy as another explosion rocked the room.

Sophie sat up, straining to hear them. There was a loud pounding; somewhere in the distance and the Queen, in a beautiful gown of blue and silver,rushed away. "I can buy us time." She called, as she shoved a desk in front of, what Sophie decided, was a door.

"Promise me our daughter will be safe."

"Sir I promise, I will protect her, they will never find her I swear." The Time Lord reiterated; looking down at the young girl. She shied; he smiled and made a goofy face. Making the red haired princess giggle. "She'll live, so help me, she'll live. Come with me Kaelan…the three of you."

The young looking King seemed to be thinking this over when his wife screamed and lasers blasted through the door. "Surrender by the order of Lord Zaelor!" A metallic, robotic voice sounded and Sophie covered her ears as the young girl cried out for her Mother.

Kaelan ran to his fallen wife, "You bastards! Shari! No." He cried as he cradled his wife's lifeless body. The King turned to the Doctor. "Go! Go now!" He shouted as he grabbed a compact laser gun from his belt and started firing into the hall outside. "I'll hold them off, go!" Kaelan cried; as he took what he knew, would be his last look at his beloved daughter.

9 picked up the girl and turned. "Daddy! Momma!" She cried; with her small hand out, as the Doctor ran for another exit. He only had this small chance; to save her as promised. She'd be hunted forever; he had to hide her somehow. The last of her kind, just like him, he thought sadly as he ran.

It was the picture she had drawn, she knew it. Sophie carefully jumped to the floor and padded closer to the grieving king as the door blasted open. She blinked and the room was clear of life. Alarms blared in the background. For some reason she went to the console in the middle of the room. She pushed buttons, but nothing stopped the noise. Spying a headset she put it on without thinking. "Mayday, Mayday, class five emergency." Sophie had no idea what made her say it, but out of the blue someone replied.

"Hey there, you know who I am." 10 spoke brightly into her ear.

She gasped, "Oh my God, no way, it can't be."

"Ooh Yess." He answered.

**~End Dream~**

Only a second later; she woke up to see the Metacrisis Doctor, say the same thing on screen. She blinked and rubbed her eyes, that dream had been a lot clearer than the one's before it. Her gaze skittered to the clock and she sighed, she needed to get ready for work. Pulling herself from the couch; she headed for her bathroom. Starting the shower that would hopefully, clear her head a little.

Sophie stepped into the warm spray of water and let it ease the tension in her muscles. Next time she should just take a nap in her bed. Her hand held the wall as she ducked her head and tried to commit the dream to memory. Details were still hazy, but she could recall most of what had transpired. She thought of Kaelan's kind eyes, Shareen's fierce determination. It couldn't be a memory that just…how would that work? It was just a TV show and she was being stupid. She shook her head and set about to washing her hair. Maybe Laurel was right and she was tripping. Even if it wasn't real, it was still a cool thought. A fun thing she could draw; maybe create a fan comic.

Back in her bedroom she surveyed her closet and picked out a short, but plain black skirt and a white button down. Once she had dressed; she applied a light amount of makeup and called it good. Then she went to get her trainers and head out for her weekly closing shift. Most days she worked the lunch hour, but Monday was the day she had later classes. Her boss was kind enough to work with her on Scheduling.

**IDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoD**

10 looked up from her drawings as she left her apartment building and headed down the street. He decided to follow her, he was almost certain she was the reason he was here. When she stepped into the Italian joint, he hung back a moment before going in. He didn't want to scare her or alert her to his presence just yet. When the Doctor finally walked in; he was almost assailed by the strong smell of Mozzarella cheese and Marinara sauce. Not a bad smell, but certainly overpowering. Especially if you weren't used to it.

"Hi, welcome to La Dulce Vida, how many in your party?" A charming young martedi asked him, looking up from his podium.

The Time Lord smiled back, "Just me and uh did a red head just walk in?" He asked a little sheepishly.

"Oh Soph ? Yeah, popular girl tonight." Jason answered, checking her section for an open table.

"What do you mean?"

Jason chuckled, "you're probably the third party to ask for her." He marked off a spot on his paper, grabbed a menu, and motioned for the Doctor to follow. "Enjoy, Sophie will be right with you." Jason stated warmly as 10 took his seat. The younger man strode off to the back and called that Sophie had another customer.

"Miss popularity…" An older waitress named Val snorted.

"Val I'll split tips or something, can you take these to table 4 while I get the new guy's drink order?" Sophie asked as she finished pouring the beers. The men at table 4 had ordered. Something about the group at said table, gave her the creeps. But Marco always told them. A customer is a customer; so she held her tongue.

**~IDoD~**

The Doctor looked around; at the other people in his general vicinity, so far nothing seemed off. If only he could get around this damn smell. Something about the people around him; didn't quite sit right, even if they looked fine. If he strained; he could also hear the faint hum of what sounded like a manipulator of some sort. He needed to be discreet and he would have moved; if Sophie wasn't looking at him expectantly.

"Anything to drink?"

"Oh sorry um…what do you recommend?" The Time Lord smiled; hoping he didn't look like a complete idiot.

Lucky for him she smiled back; "from here? We're known for the Crème Berry Blitz. Personally, the blueberry is my favorite." Sophie replied; then jotted it down on her order form when he said that it sounded good. "I'll give you a few minutes to look over the menu; just a hint the steak gnocchi is phenomenal." The red head stated with a wink, before leaving to get his drink.

The Doctor smiled to himself, he was a good judge of character. She was nice, had a helpful aura around her and would probably make a good companion. He was almost certain the TARDIS meant this trip as a pickup, even if 'his girl' didn't realize it. His sonic went off in his pocket. He'd had it set to silently scan the room around him.

10 went to the bathroom and pulled out the screwdriver. What he saw, set him on edge. Not only was Sophie indeed an alien and Felorin no less, but two other races besides him were present as well. "Thrinax and Immaculate Perfecta!" The Doctor gasped; holding his forehead in confusion. It could only mean one thing…Bounty Hunters!

To be Continued…

**...**

**Loves my readers :)**


	3. Alien Bounty Hunters trying to fit in

**I am really happy, thank you to my reviewers, followers and favorite-rs!**

**I own only my ideas**

**Warnings: Light swearing**

**ENJOY!**

**...**

10 started to pace, they must know if they were here. That and the payoff must be big for two teams to be this far from home. How though, who knew she was here? He himself didn't even remember, god he was smart. He laughed at his genius then stopped. He needed to get her out of here, but how? The Time Lord knew he had to play this off, as if it was no big deal. Maybe he could set the two teams against each other.

The Thrinax were formidable, but not very smart and the Perfecta's where equally as brutal. Unlike the humanoid Perfecta's the Thrinax were much like the Judon except they were lizards who could walk on two feet and talk not rhinos. The Immaculate Perfecta were like earth women almost Amazonian with orange skin, pink eyes and bleach blonde hair.

He didn't realize how long he'd been in there till someone knocked on the door. The Doctor called that he was almost done. Then he flushed the toilet and pretended to use the sink before walking out; telling the kindly older gentleman waiting, that he was sorry for the inconvenience. When he reached his table, the drink was waiting for him and he had to admit it was pretty good.

Sophie was busy taking table 4's orders when one of them smacked her arse and gave her a pretend kiss and wink. She nearly snapped her pen mid order. Wishing she could pour the bastard's beer down his pants. This was supposed to be a classy place to work, but apparently sleaze bags were everywhere. The redhead said nothing and took their menus. Then went to get the 3 women at table 8's, order.

After getting it down she took their menus as well and asked Val if she could get the other gentlemen's order; she needed air. The older waitress smiled. "A stupid male is a stupid male, don't let it bug you too much sweetie", she stated as she grabbed a pen after patting Sophie's shoulder.

"Know Whatcha want hun?" Val asked when she reached the Doctor's table.

10 looked up and Val said Sophie had gone to take a short break. He nodded and ordered the steak dish the red head had recommended. He'd seen what the Thrinax had done. The Doctor wasn't sure if they thought that was fitting in or if he found Sophie attractive? Either way it was rude and uncalled for in his opinion. He couldn't blame them if they thought she was good looking, she was actually quite breathtaking. 10 didn't want to think that way though, he wasn't sure if he was ready, could he ever get over Rose?

**~IDoD~**

Sophie was the one to bring him his meal and it was as if she finally got a chance to look at him. She almost dropped the plate. Either David Tennent was at her workplace, for what reason she had no clue. That or his lookalike was here. She turned to Val. "Am I losing it, you see him right?"

"Oh Mr. Sweet 'and' Handsome? Yeah I see him, you ok sweetie?" Val asked; as she helped the red head right the plate on her tray.

"I'm alright I just; he looks really familiar is all." Sophie replied, trying to shrug it off. Val suggested he may just have 'one of those faces'. The redhead smiled and nodded. She tried to shake off the weird feeling she was getting; as she brought the good looking man his meal.

He thanked her and he looked so excited for the food in front of him; she stifled a little giggle. "Can you cut into the steak? Make sure it was cooked right?" She asked; holding her tray to her side; as she watched him.

"Alons-Y." 10 remarked, not noticing the strange look she gave him.

"Great! Enjoy!" Sophie added when he gave her the thumbs up. She walked to the back, confident that she could take her break. Trying to ignore what he had just said.

**IDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoD**

The Time Lord rarely ever ate this much, but he ended up ordering a dessert. Tiramisu was, he had to admit; a favorite of his. She looked so pleased when she talked him into trying it; saying he hadn't had the true 'Sophie' experience until he tried some. Since he'd already had her favorite of everything else. It was only logical that he have her recommended dessert choice as well.

She honestly hadn't meant for it to come out like flirting. With school, a job, and her hobby; she didn't really have much time for a relationship. Honestly it was just that he seemed so friendly; she found it easy to joke around with him. "I'll be right back then, refill on the blitz?"

"Sure to go glass please." The Doctor replied and she nodded. Sophie left to get the dessert for him and he noticed the Thrinax had left their table, so had the Perfecta. It felt too good for it to be a lucky break and he knew he'd have to find some way to walk her home if only for her protection.

Slowly the restaurant cleared. It was almost closing time and she brought his check. After she had seen him clear his plate. "No rush, good right?" Sophie smiled as she took the dish.

"Molto Bene." 10 exclaimed happily and with a decent accent.

"Fantastic!" Sophie answered back, he looked surprised, both that she clearly understood him and at her choice of response. "My boss is Italian, I know some things." She grinned. "Like I said no rush we're happy to clean up around you." she left the table for the bathroom. Wasn't that the other thing she always imitated from 10? This was getting weird.

She left for the back and he found himself watching her go. He could tell she was flustered, but she hid it well. He tried to search his memories and he found none of bringing her here. Must have erased them to protect her, he decided. The Doctor also decided; he'd like having someone to travel with again. Then he thought about telling her about her true heritage and he reasoned that waiting to tell her was best. It was a pretty big bomb to drop on someone and now wouldn't be the greatest time.

He pulled out an American 100; it was the lowest bill he had at the moment. She told him; she'd get him change. He responded with a smile and said; she could keep it; his thanks for the great recommendations.

Sophie looked from the bill in her hand to his smile and back again. She was torn between shutting up and reveling in a 70$ tip. Or asking him if he was trying to mess with her. Out of his line of site she held the bill up to the light. It was real and she nearly squealed, now she could buy those good charcoals she'd been eyeing; ...ok practically drooling over. She'd give Val 15$ which was pretty good; considering his overall bill had only been roughly 25$.

When they finally closed for the night he was gone and she pulled her light jacket around her shoulders as she got ready to leave. As soon as she had excited and headed down the street, he showed up at her side. "Hey there!" The Doctor exclaimed and she nearly jumped three feet. "Sorry didn't mean to give you a fright." He apologized as she stared and held her heart.

"Y-you…jeez", Sophie gasped, finally starting to breathe. "Don't tell me, you like me and you want to take me for a drink?" She finished sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

He chuckled, "NoPe." 10 stated brightly and with emphasis on the p. "I want you to travel in the TARDIS with me!"

"Who with the what and the where now? You're so shitting me, totally shitting me. That's not funny; Laurel put you up to this?" Sophie demanded, barely restraining herself from smacking him. First he looked like him; he talked like him, and then the tip! This wasn't happening, this was cruel.

"Um no… I'm the Doctor and I want you to travel in the TARDIS with me!"

To be continued….

...

**Hope you enjoyed. PLEASE REVIEW! **

**I HEART Y'ALLS**


	4. Revelations, Female Power, & Goodbyes

**I only own my ideas**

**Warnings: Light Swearing**

**ENJOY!**

**…..**

"Look, it's not funny ok? I'm just going to go…" Sophie sighed and kept walking, ignoring the fact that he was scratching his head in confusion.

The Doctor had no choice, but to follow her. It felt strange she never asked him what a TARDIS was nor why he called himself 'the Doctor'. Instead she had been hurt that he'd said those things to her. He heard her snort when she noticed he was trailing behind, but still in eyesight.

"Any chance you and your TARDIS can leave me alone?" Sophie groused; turning to him in the parking garage she had chosen to cut through.

"NoPe ." 10 grinned.

'_David Tennant has to have better things to do_', Sophie reasoned to herself as she walked up to the Doctor. "Ok you're good, I'll give you that, but you can drop the act…Nice to know I'm not the only nut job. It's just a show, get a grip." She added, hoping to reassure herself at the same time.

"I'm on the telly?" The Doctor blurted. So that was the difference, well one of the differences in this dimension. This was going to be difficult; just as he was trying to think of how to explain things to her. The red head let out a yelp as the Thrinax materialized behind him and they no longer disguised their appearance.

"Step away human the bounty ith ourth." The lead Thrinax hunter hissed. Sophie squeaked.

"Sophie to me…now." 10 commanded, softly and calmly. He waited for her to comply. "We-el that's where you have it wrong, she's not a bounty and I'm not exactly human. Would you like to know who I am?" The Doctor started his monologue.

Sophie gulped, 'bounty, he's not human? This is not happening!' She screamed in her mind. She couldn't even appreciate his arm gradually snaking around her. "Oh my god you weren't kidding! How? How are you not kidding?" The redhead demanded shrilly.

"Sophie luv I get you're confused, but Not. Now. Yeah?" 10 pleaded as the Thrinax advanced.

"She ith ourth." The Thrinax leader hissed again.

"NoPe wrong again." The Doctor quipped looking back when Sophie yelped and disappeared from his arms. He turned to see her held off her feet by a Perfecta, also undisguised. The Thrinax growled as the Perfecta stepped back.

"Ok I give, say you are him….um help?" Sophie gulped as her captor's grip tightened. "Hey I get it female power, but you don't need to hold-"

"Silence human!" The Perfecta holding her barked, cutting her off.

"Ok, ok just saying better you than them right?" Sophie finished trying to pretend she wasn't absolutely terrified.

"Explain female!"

"Oh I just mean we-el if I had a choice I'd rather it was you, one of those guys coped a feel, not cool you know?" Sophie replied somehow managing to keep her voice steady. She realized her captor's grip had lessened. A woman was a women no matter the race and she was extremely thankful for her quick thinking.

"Just like a male."

Sophie looked around and the Doctor was slowly backing out of the middle. He was subtly motioning for Sophie to keep going as he moved. Just her luck a lizard man, probably the one who had done it, made a derogatory comment about her ass and added that 'dumb broadth needed to thut their mouth-th'. Her current captor and her team members did 'not' like that. Not one bit and the redhead reacted on impulse. "Complete ass, you're not working with these Cretans are you?" she asked incredulously.

Now was not the time, but the Time Lord could applaud her. Sophie reminded him of Rose. He knew he was making the right choice in asking her to be his traveling companion. He watched as Sophie told them that they should talk to their bosses.

When the Perfecta stated that they would take her themselves. The Thrinax growled and pulled weapons. Sophie felt her captor's grip loosen completely when the Perfecta's reached for their weapon's, but she dare not move. The red head felt someone grab her arm when the Thrinax charged. She was pulled to the Doctor's side as the two races began to fight. Miraculously both sides phased out when the first casualties occurred. "What the hell just happened!?" Sophie cried and leaned into his shoulder, beginning to sob.

"What happened? What happened? Sophie Rubeski you happened! You were brilliant!" The doctor exclaimed, spinning her around. She couldn't help it, she giggled.

"I was wasn't I?" Sophie grinned, wiping her eyes. She led him to her apartment when he said they should probably get off the street. He noticed she had a kettle and decided to make a cuppa, it always settled him. 10 looked around as the water heated. He noticed more pictures of Rubaeus, even one of a young girl with his former self watching the planet explode from the doorway of the TARDIS. She smiled from the living room when he told her she was a good artist.

Sophie wondered if she should ask him what he knew about her past. Why were those aliens after her? It wasn't that she didn't care, but he seemed sad looking at the pictures of her dreams. Come to think of it looking at them made her sad, she decided not to ask. He poured the tea when it was ready and she took it gratefully. "I must be on crack. 10 is standing in my living room." Sophie sighed, rubbing her eyes. "Before you say anything, I'm using it as an expression ibuprofen is the closest I get to drugs." She added.

"Good to know…10?"

"You're the 10th regen. Fans of the show call you 10 for short. I'm in a different dimension aren't I?" Sophie asked; surprised how calm she was. She took a sip of tea as he nodded. "This is…how accurate is the show, are there Ood, Cyber men? Weeping Angels? Daleks?" She stopped when he raised his eyebrows.

This was certainly going to be interesting. Normally his companions were quite clueless of the worlds besides there's. He had a slight apprehension about taking her, but after the Bounty Hunters he almost had no choice, he had to get her out of here. His sonic beeped, alerting him that the TARDIS was recharged. "YeP, the real question is Sophie, are you willing to leave this? I may not be able to bring you back once we return to my dimension." The Doctor stated seriously.

"Can I say goodbye to some people?" Sophie asked in a small voice as she drank her tea. She knew the moment she saw those Lizard men. If he really meant for her to be his companion there was no way she could refuse. However, that didn't mean she wanted people to worry about her. He nodded with a smile, pleased that it seemed she would go willingly.

He waited while she made the calls she needed to as she packed her bags. She knew the TARDIS somehow would provide anything she needed, but there were still some things she wanted. "Ready Sophie?" The Doctor called as she left her room with two suit cases.

"Is this ok? It's not too much right? It's just…my pictures and…"

"It's perfectly fine." 10 smiled, later he'd tell you it was really the start of his favorite adventure as much as it was hers. They made their way to the TARDIS quickly, keeping an eye out for the return of the Bounty Hunters. Neither Thrinax nor Immaculate Perfecta however, were seen as they reached the Doctor's blue box. "Sophie Rubeski I'd like you to meet Idris."

She looked up at what would quite possibly be her new home for the rest of her life. It was scary as much as it was exciting and she turned, taking a last look at what had been her world for the past two years. Sophie was thankful he didn't rush her, she squared her shoulders. "Alright its go time, let's do this!"

To Be Continued…

**...**

**LOVE Y'ALLS**


	5. Lies and Half Truths

**5th chapter, I'm on fire lol. If you check my profile I give my fic's songs. Krewella: Human is the one I chose for this, it's an awesome song I highly recommend checking it out. It will probably make it into a later chapter. Also I have a pinterest board for my stories as well. I like that it gives an actual visual to the characters, things they wear etc. Search for Amy Aernouts and you got me :) **

**I only own my ideas**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

The Doctor walked in, throwing his trench coat over one of the railings to the side as he went. He looked up as she followed, doing his best to give her time. This was big, other companions he could bring back almost as if they never left. She was different, he was almost positive he couldn't return her like he had with Donna, Martha, and…Rose. Ok Rose was a little different too, but still...

Her eyes grew wide as she slowly stepped up the ramp. Seeing this on a screen was one thing, in reality something else entirely. "Bigger on the…inside…" Sophie breathed and the Doctor had to smile, he never stopped loving the wonder in a new companion's voice. She looked back at the open door and it was as if the TARDIS was giving her one last chance. 10 stopped setting the controls and watched her. She looked up as she held the door. "Tell me you won't just leave me, this isn't a pick-up and a drop off." Sophie demanded; she couldn't help it when her eyes started to swim. "I know; I know it's a lot to ask, but this place had just started to feel like home, I can't…"

The TARDIS gave a shuddering sigh, the Doctor knew it remembered and felt her pain. "Sophie, you are here until you no longer want to be."

"I'm telling you now I don't think that will happen."

The Doctor chuckled, "Good, shut the door we've got a jump to make." He pushed the lever forward when she did so and she was immediately thrown to the floor as the TARDIS gave a lurch and got going. He told her it was worse because of the dimension aspect when she asked if every trip would be this 'smooth'.

After a few minutes of being 'thrown about' he looked to her with a smile and asked where she'd like to go. "Assuming that our universes are similar um is there anything…I dunno like a Cosmic Louvre or something like that?" He raised an eyebrow at her. "What? Honestly I really would love going to the one in France, it just seemed a little low brow. All of time and space, felt like a crime to pick somewhere on earth." Sophie explained.

"On board five minutes and you're brilliant, Imperial Archives it is!" The Doctor exclaimed gleefully as he pulled a lever and hit some other buttons. "There. All set, we have a couple hours, shall we get you settled?"

She still looked around a bit wide eyed as he led her to the room the TARDIS had made for her. "It's uh blank…" Sophie exclaimed setting her bags on the stark white four poster bed.

"Give it a minute, go touch a wall, go on", the Doctor encouraged. She gave him a skeptical look, but did as he asked. "See? Idris just needs some help that's all." He added as color started to bleed into the wall from her fingers. 10 started to laugh as she ran around the room, touching every surface, from the bedspread to the floor. Suddenly his hearts clenched, he wasn't used to the feeling. Sophie was staring at a mural on the far wall. A sky of lilac, grass of teal, and a 3 moon cluster on the horizon. "Rubaeus…" He whispered and she turned to him.

"It makes you sad, it makes me ache, and I feel lost, why? Why do we feel these things?"

He swallowed, he wasn't ready to tell her, not yet, but he had to give her something. "That was your home Sophie, Your family was part of a human colony on Rubaeus." 10 wasn't lying, there were human colonists on the planet. She was most certainly not one of them, but it was a believable story. He waited for her to ask more, but she seemed satisfied for the moment and he was thankful.

"It's gone isn't it? Why else would I be here right?"

"Clever girl you are." 10 stated with a grin and a wink, hoping to lighten up the situation they found themselves in. He looked around; the room was looking more and more like she had been here months and not minutes. The Doctor started to think of the places she might like, based on the things in the room. She spoke, catching him off guard.

She chuckled, "Aim to swerve, so do I need to change or am I good for where we're going?" Sophie asked, turning to her bags on the bed. He told her she was good, to go ahead and look around some more if she wished, they still had time. She nodded and set her bags on the floor. The redhead lay back on the bed; she knew not falling for the handsome Doctor would be hard. She also knew that if this was just like the show, he would have suffered losses; losses profound enough to break both his hearts. He didn't need her like that, he needed a friend. She looked up when he knocked, noticing a sketchbook in his hands.

"Sorry, totally forgot. You dropped this." The Doctor apologized as he held it out to her. She took it with a smile.

"Any chance of a studio? Don't want to mess this room up."

"Follow me." The Doctor smiled, taking her hand. He led her down the hall and opened the door. "After you." 10 offered, stepping to the side. He watched her yet again, feeling joy as her smile widened. She ran from one part of the room to another, exclaiming at this, clapping at that. He was almost knocked over when she collided with him.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Sophie squealed, wrapping him in a bone crushing hug. Letting go almost as fast to go back to looking over the collection of supplies Idris had so generously given her.

He chuckled; yep it was good to have someone else here. She never noticed that he had taken the picture with himself and Rose. The Doctor walked to his room it was sparse compared to hers, utilitarian almost. It had a bed, a dresser, and a chair by a fireplace for reading, which was pretty much it. He took out the drawing, smoothing the creases and putting it in the bottom drawer in his dresser. 10 made it back to the control room to check their progress; he'd have to go tell Sophie they were close.

She showed up in the control room a few minutes later with a messenger bag across her shoulder. Sophie told him she tried not to go anywhere without at least some supplies. "I hope an art museum is not to boring for you. I know you like the crazy." She stated thoughtfully.

"Don't worry about me Sophie this trip is for you. Don't think too much about the show, just go with it." 10 replied as they reached their destination. She nodded, bracing herself when the TARDIS started to act up. "Just landing nothing to worry about." He assured and she gave him a look before she was flung to the ground again. "You ready?" She nodded and he made a big show as he grabbed his coat. "Sophie Rubeski, welcome back and welcome to The Imperial Archives!"

**...**

** LOVE Y'ALLS**


	6. TARDIS Does Not Equal Chef

**Chapter 6 woot! Lovin all the support for this story :) **

**I only own my ideas**

**ENJOY!**

**...**

The 'parking garage' the TARDIS landed them in was fairly full. She was half expecting to see space ships, but these were cars parked neatly in their proper places. Granted they looked light years past the models Sophie was used to, but they were definitely motor vehicles. Her eyes skittered to a map and things made much more sense; this Archive was part of a larger community, much larger. He held out his arm to her, his smile like that of a kid at a theme park. She smiled back, inwardly sighing, friends could link arms right? A squeal escaped her lips as he took off at an almost run for the elevators.

Sophie realized they'd never talked about funds; she didn't want to seem like a free loader. There had to be something she could do to 'pay' her way. She reached for her wallet only to realize she probably didn't have the right kind of money. He saw her face fall as she put her bill holder back in her bag. The Doctor held up the psychic paper and exclaimed he had a 'season pass' and not to worry. "Ok, but at some point we'll need money right? I don't like the idea of being a mooch or something." Sophie sighed.

"Can you cook?" 10 asked brightly.

"Some, starving artists/ college kids don't really cook unless they're in culinary, but Andre` the chef at La Dulce was teaching me." Sophie replied slowly. This place must be huge, they were still in the elevator. He nodded thoughtfully then told her if she could manage to cook for the both of them he'd consider it as payment for staying at Le Casa De Idris. "The TARDIS not much of a chef?" She laughed and he chuckled with her.

"Not at all, she can give you the ingredients, but the rest is up to you." The Doctor stated as the bell finally rang for the main floor of the Archives. He told her to go first and she mock curtsied. He knew it was only their first trip together, but he could already feel his chest getting lighter in her company. She reminded him of Donna and he liked that, he didn't think he could take another love sick companion, not yet. What was he saying? Not ever! Though that thought didn't sit well either. Rose had her 'Doctor'; he needed to move on if he had any hope of a life.

She walked up to the information desk and grabbed a leaflet to look over while the Time Lord checked in with the cashier.

"First time to the Archives miss?" A greying employee named Rupert asked with a smile.

"I bet I scream tourist." Sophie chuckled and added, "First time to…whatever here is." She motioned to the building.

"Ah well perfectly fine. The Imperial Community welcomes you." Rupert replied; with a smile she deemed almost fatherly.

10 returned to Sophie's side and said they were all set. Rupert told them to enjoy the visit and to ask any employee if they had questions. She thanked him and moved into the domed gallery. It wasn't as different as she expected. Art was…art after all. Modern movements mixed and mingled with the old and she found she felt a sense of peace at their familiarity. "This is amazing Doctor, thank you." She stated with a sense of wonder, a child's eyes looked at him and he grinned that grin. You know the one that could melt your insides and make you feel fluttery.

"We-el what can I say I'm a show off." 10 replied with a light shrug. She chuckled and they walked further in. At some point they wandered away from each other. He didn't mind, he knew she could handle herself, especially after that run in with the Thrinax and Immaculate Perfecta. He knew it wasn't the last time they'd deal with the problem; he just hoped he'd have some time before that happened.

She wandered, spying a sectioned off exhibit entitled Lost Worlds. Sophie had just missed an employee's explanation, but she knew she could ask if she needed to. There it was, no explanation needed. Rubaeus was staring back at her from a myriad of pictures all grouped together. It was actually entitled with the same name, which she supposed made sense. The artist's name was Udall Vaughn, she couldn't tell if the name was alien or not.

**~IDoD~**

It was almost 2 hours later when the Doctor found her. She was sitting at a bench in an 'atrium', sipping from a tumbler and concentrating on the sketch she was currently shading. "That's really good." 10 praised and she looked up, thanking him.

"I like this place, I'd say it's almost normal, but…" Sophie pointed to the domed ceiling revealing the space landscape all around them. He laughed, telling her she had a fair point. She flipped the book shut and told him to follow her. The redhead led him to Lost Worlds and pointed out the collection. The largest one was of three tigers, a full grown male and female with a female cub. Royal Family was the pictures title. It would be normal if their fur wasn't blue with silver and gold mixed in to the black stripes. True Felorin in their animal form, they were breathtaking, he tried not to remember the fact she was that very cub. "Doctor?" Sophie asked and he blinked. "Udall Vaughn, do you know him?" She tried again and she was confused when his face hardened.

"Never Sophie, Promise me. Never ask about him, never pursue him, Never!" The Doctor whispered darkly as he shook her. She told him he was scaring her and he pulled her to his chest. "He's a very bad man, a collector with an obsession for all things Rubaen. If he knew about you..."

"I'm just a colonist…"

"Even so, you are the last and that would mean something to him. He would chain you, cage you, you're a thing to him, you…"

"Stop, stop!" Sophie cried only it was more of a choked whisper. "I get it." She added and he apologized. He led her out, they'd been here long enough he reasoned. She left for her room and he let her go, telling her they would go to Lenai next. There was a huge bazar there and a fair ground, she'd like it. The red head nodded as she walked away and when she reached her room she showed Idris her sketch of the tigers and the ship added them to the mural of the Rubaen horizon.

**IDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoD**

He punched the jump chair and ran a hand through his hair. Vaughn…was he behind the bounty hunters? No for a dimension jump it was someone even bigger, but who? The Doctor hadn't meant to sadden her like that, he knew she was just curious, but god if anyone found out about her. The last Felorin, a play on feline, they were a race of shape shifting cats; 'big' cats, but cats just the same. Last of anything made her special, made her just like him, but she didn't know that. Lenai was a short trip from the Archive's; still he waited till the last minute to fetch her. He tried to explain his actions and she stopped him.

"Can we just leave it? For now at least." Sophie asked with a defeated sigh, twisting the strap of the messenger bag nervously. She ducked her eyes, relieved when he relaxed his formerly tense posture.

"Yeah, yeah good that's good, so Lenai, you ready?" The Doctor asked with a grin. He'd gladly take the chance to steer clear of her past. The clause in her request meant she might come back to it later, he hoped he would be ready to discuss it when that happened.

"Alons-Y." Sophie replied with a smile. One that didn't quite reach her eyes, but he'd take it.

TBC...

...

**As always PLEASE REVIEW anything you'd like to see let me know. **

**Totes heart Y'ALLS **


	7. Commendations Won and Mission Failed

**I only own my ideas**

**ENJOY!**

**...**

He stayed with her as they wandered the streets of the enormous market. Anything shiny or brightly colored would catch her eye and he would gleefully explain about any and every thing she didn't understand. She kinda figured he was trying to cheer her up and she had to admit, it was working. There were these awesome things called assists. They were these little carts that would float in front of you while you shopped and if you filled one. It simply printed out a tag and floated off to a designated holding area and you could get a new one at a service stand.

"I'm going to call you Molesbey." Sophie chirped. She'd named every one they'd had. The Doctor told her they needed to restock the TARDIS with some of the more complicated and unearthly like foods. He'd filled one assist with fruit another with veggies while she wandered. He told her to catch before tossing her a small box and then mimed opening it. Inside was a cake like she'd never tasted before. It was fruity, spicy, rich, chocolaty, and entirely decedent. "Um buy the whole stand?" She exclaimed.

"I thought you might say that." 10 laughed, placing what must have been a box of them in what was now dubbed, Molesbey. "I think we have…" He trailed off when he noticed she had gone ahead.

She was looking at a table of brightly colored containers in all shapes and sizes. Sophie didn't know why, but one the color of an oil spill felt like it was calling her. "Can I?" She asked when he reached her. He almost wanted to tell her no, never could say for certain what was in an Imprinta. She looked so excited he almost had no choice. As a way of saying thanks she tried her hand at making dinner that night. It was by no means bad, but when you work at an Italian restaurant chicken Alfredo isn't all that hard.

**~IDoD~**

It felt like she'd been traveling with 10 for longer. She guessed excitement would do that. He took her to a lot of museums and bazars and those were fun and calm. It was when her 'home girl' Idris took the reins that there was trouble. You learned to love running and to think on your feet. Sophie had already saved two planets from destruction, kept a country from going to war, and earned a commendation from a race she couldn't pronounce if she wanted to. She was failing her self-proclaimed mission. Day by day, she fell a little bit more. It didn't help that he was clueless and hugged her so often, she knew his scent by heart. A month was apparently long enough to fall for someone.

Trying to keep her mind off the growing attraction, at least on her end; she held the Imprinta she had gotten in Lenai. The redhead didn't know what she had to do to open it, she couldn't hear anything inside, but that didn't mean there wasn't. These last weeks had been so exciting she'd almost forgotten about the sphere like trinket. Deciding it was high time she figured it out.

She tried rubbing it like a magic lamp, kissing it like a Snitch, nothing worked till she shook it, hit it and tossed it to her bed. Suddenly it unfurled like a blooming flower and sitting there in its center was a fox like creature the size of a squirrel. It blinked at her and made a 'tittering' sound. She screeched so loud the Doctor came running. Sophie Pointed to the bed as she practically glomped on to him. "That! What is that!?"

The creature 'tittered' again and the Time Lord laughed. "Got the Imprinta open did you? Clever girl."

Man if he only knew how she felt when he called her that. "Not answering my question, is it dangerous?" Sophie replied, loosening her grip on him. She chose not to tell 10 that she had gotten the strange bauble open by throwing it. He told her the creature wasn't a threat and she asked what it was.

"An Eunae, full grown they're the size of a house cat." The Doctor answered as he walked to the bed. "All fluff and cuddles aren't you?" He cooed at the creature, who nuzzled and licked the doctors hand. "There see?" 10 added, picking it up and bringing it to her. She asked if this meant she could keep it. He noticed that the TARDIS had already set up a 'pet space' in her room and he remarked that if Idris didn't mind it was fine with him. She smiled; a big beaming grin and he felt it wake something in him he hadn't experienced since…Rose. This wasn't good… or was it? Shouldn't he be moving on?

"Well ok Eunae I'm gonna call you Fox Trot cause you look like one." Sophie decided, taking her new pet from the doctor's hands. He cleared his throat and told her they had another hour at least in travel time. She nodded as she brought the little orange creature to her bed.

10 stalked the halls of his ship, warring with himself about Sophie. It was true she was one of the best companions he'd had; did that mean he loved her? Seeing her smile like that, he loved her smile. Damn it! He had come to love everything about her. If he accepted this, he'd have to tell her the truth. It was only fair and the right thing to do. With no site nor sound of Bounty Hunters, of any race, he'd almost forgotten he'd have to explain it to her someday. She seemed so happy, could he really do that to her?

**IDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoD**

It started innocently enough a wink here, a smile there. Now she was playing hostess, cooking for new travelers he'd take on a trip or two. It wasn't that cooking for more was a problem; she just missed 10 being her doctor. Even if it was only platonic he had cared what she thought. Now she felt like she could be on fire and he couldn't be bothered. She wasn't his 'clever girl' anymore. She found small solace in the fact he never called anyone else that, but still.

He was by no means stupid; the Doctor noticed how withdrawn Sophie had been lately. It was because of him; he was actively pushing her away. He told himself it was to protect her, but that was an excuse to make him feel better. 10 came back from dropping off his latest tag along. The TARDIS gave him a disapproving huff and nudged him toward Sophie's studio. Fox Trot was full grown and curled in her lap as she sat in a corner stroking his downy fur. "So Soph where to?" The doctor exclaimed brightly.

"Deirdre doesn't have a suggestion?" Sophie replied darkly, not looking up.

"Nah, dropped her off. Just you and me."

The TARDIS gave her a mental nudging. "Idris wants to go to Cardiff." Sophie stated softly. He looked to be contemplating this then agreed with a shrug and went to set the controls. She didn't know what her 'home girl' was up to, but anything was better than traveling with Deirdre. There was just something about her that didn't sit right.

**IDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoD**

Apex Unlimited had grown from a small business to a giant corporation. Dealing with everything from running work unions to charity auctions like the one Alena Braxos was trying to put together now. "Deirdre you're late." She called as she swiveled in her chair behind a long glass desk.

"Many apologies." Deirdre replied as she stood and phased into an Immaculate Perfecta.

"I over looked your quarrel with the Thrinax because of your usefulness." Alena stated, drumming her recently manicured nails on the table. "I hope you don't make me regret the courtesy." The CEO added leaning forward. The Perfecta shook her head and stated that she had planted the tracker on target as asked.

"Mam if I may ask, why all this trouble? She's a lost little female."

"She is the last Felorin a rare and valuable commodity. The Auction's collection is not complete without her. Don't tell me you have come to care for her!" Alena laughed the sound icy and cruel. "Apex Unlimited stands to make a fortune and you will be rewarded. You do not want to make an enemy of us." She added darkly.

"No mam." Deirdre agreed.

"Good see to it the trap goes as planned. The Doctor must suspect nothing. He'll not leave her if he does and we need her alone, vulnerable." Alena stated, dismissing the Perfecta with a turn of her chair. From what she'd been told things had gone perfectly if not a little slow. The elusive Princess Sophia was in her grasp at last. Her ancestors plight would not be forgotten, she may not be killing the girl, but she could at least do this much to honor the Geb.

TBC...

**...**

**Lovely readers I HEART Y'ALLS**


	8. Hypocritical Aliens need not Apply

**I Only Own My Ideas**

**ENJOY!**

…..

They'd been in Cardiff for a day or so when she finally came face to face with Captain Jack Harkness. "Fox Trot get back here with that!" Sophie called as she chased after the orange creature. The Eunae had her favorite sketching pencil between its teeth; cantering off before her like this was the best game.

"Sophie careful you don't trip."

"Yes Doctor!" She called as she scrambled by him.

"She's cute." Jack stated with a grin.

"Don't, don't even." The Time Lord replied as he watched the Eunae leap up to the jump chair, drop the pencil, yawn and curl up. "I mean it Jack, no." He looked to the Captain with a firm glare and Jack just shrugged.

Sophie came rushing back to the control room. "Have you seen-?" The Doctor pointed to the jump chair and she sighed in exasperation. "Fox Trot naughty little…" The redhead looked up and stopped. "Captain Ja-ack oh god, look at me." Sophie stated realizing she was still in pajama pants and a t-shirt, hair thrown up into a messy ponytail.

"You know me?" Jack replied with a charming smile.

"Long story…um won't be a minute…" Sophie squeaked, picked up Fox Trot and made a b line for her room. Once there she set Fox Trot on the bed and went to the closet. She picked out a simple teal sundress. It was a step up from what she usually wore, but she wanted to make the Doctor jealous. A little primping and flirting with Jack wouldn't hurt that cause.

**~IDoD~**

"I just know kids are disappearing and showing back up just…not normal. We could use your help and…" Jack stopped, looking up as Sophie walked in. she smiled sheepishly, kind of rocking on her heals. "Well, don't you clean up nice." The Captain stated with a flirty grin. The Doctor glared and Sophie pretended not to notice.

"Are we going to help Doctor?" The red head asked innocently.

"I suppose we have to and since when do you wear dresses?" 10 asked shortly and Jack had to hide a grin as the two began to squabble. The Captain had a fairly good idea now of why the Doctor had been so insistent he stayed away from the pretty young girl. Jack stood back and waited while Sophie grew redder and tried to insist that there wasn't a special reason for her attire.

"I'm wearing Capri leggings too alright, look." Sophie replied holding up the skirt a little to show them. She dropped it when she saw the intense look in 10's eyes. It was a sign she'd been looking for, but one that frustrated her at the same time. She felt like he was trying to be more of a father figure and she really wanted him to give up the act. "Anyway, sounds to me like one of us needs to get a teaching job at the school and do some recon."

"I think that's a good plan." Jack agreed and 10 bit his tongue when they smiled at each other. "I can have the references all set up for you Doctor."

"I was thinking Sophie could do it." 10 offered with a grin. Her eyes shot to him in surprise and Jack looked to be thinking it over. The Doctor wanted to keep her away from the Captain as much as possible and perhaps away from himself just as much. If she wasn't around maybe he could work out his growing attraction to her though, he kind of doubted it, still he had to try.

"M-me!? Why me?"

"We-el didn't you say you'd been an art teacher?"

"Once at a summer camp!" Sophie replied, crossing her arms. He was still smiling, that grin she couldn't hate him for. Looked like she needed some more appropriate clothes that and maybe some paracetamol. She gave in and asked Jack about setting up the teaching job for her. The red head just couldn't argue anymore. Even if it hurt beyond measure. That he was basically sending her away.

Wasn't this trip supposed to bring them together?

**IDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoD**

How did he do it? How did he always get his way? She knew it was only to keep Jack away, though it hadn't stopped him. She decided not to tell the Doctor about that or about Kenton Wellingsby the handsome maths teacher whose class room happened to be just down the hall. Every day he came to her classroom with tea and a smile. The Time Lord hadn't visited her yet even if seven days had passed. She still stayed at Le Casa De Idris as he called it those many months ago. So she saw him every night and he frequently asked how things were going, but he never once showed up at Upper Cardiff Prep even Jack did that much. "Very good class, come let's put them in the drying racks." Sophie stated brightly. She helped the children, letting loose a giant puff of air as they left for lunch. Her feet were sore and she felt pretty unappreciated as she pulled out her sketch pad. She was working on a new portrait of the Doctor smiling and laughing with Jack. The Captain was almost done, pretty much all that was left was a little bit of color.

"Running you ragged?"

She looked up from her desk. "Kenton, ah yes the wonder of 9 year olds." Sophie chuckled as he set a cuppa on her desk. She flipped the sketchbook closed and put it away not wanting to spill. "Mm thank you smells wonderful." She stated, smelling the tea's strong scent before taking a sip. A week had gone by and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The redhead wondered what the Doctor might say if she asked him to leave her here. Kenton was certainly showing interest; maybe she could start a life in Cardiff if she let things moved along with him.

Kenton smiled as they talked, this was almost too easy. Apex Unlimited was paying him well and it wasn't all that hard of a task to do. Sophie Rubeski was a lovely and charming woman. Given the right circumstances he probably would have eventually pursued her even without having been told too. "I wonder if I may impose on you to have luncheon with me." He asked hopefully and she smiled.

The Doctor was coming in to check on her, feeling bad that he hadn't done so earlier. He rounded a corner when he saw Sophie and the teacher walk down the hall with their arms linked. He decided to hang back and watch them. 10 stayed in a relative corner as they dined farther away, but still within eye site. He tried to stay positive even when she smiled and touched the guy's arm or winked at him. She hadn't acted that way around the Doctor in a long time, but wasn't this what he wanted, her to be happy with someone other than him?

"Right nice pair they make." A kitchen worker stated to another as she flicked her eyes to Sophie and Kenton.

"Oh aye they've taken to each other." The other worker replied as they walked back to the kitchens.

10 sighed and rubbed a hand along his face. Getting up, he decided to leave before she noticed he was there. For all intents and purposes the other teacher looked normal. Yet as he walked away he felt irked by the man just the same. It wasn't just jealousy. There was something about Kenton he didn't like; he just couldn't put his finger on what it was.

**~IDoD~**

Another couple of days had passed and it seemed things were moving along. Both with the investigation and with Kenton. She didn't know if she was pleased or not. Plenty flattered; that was for sure, but just how was she supposed to tell her Doctor... She had a date tonight. She went straight to her room and picked out a black leather skort and a flowing emerald kimono sleeve chiffon overlay to cover the lace edged white cami she'd wear. Idris gave a huff at what it was taking to make the Doctor take notice as Sophie checked over the outfit in the mirror.

"Going somewhere?" Jack asked from the doorway as she was putting a little bit of makeup on. He gave a low whistle when she went to get her shoes, telling him she had a date. "Ooh how's the Doc going to handle that?" The Captain replied. Despite the comment he was on Sophie's side maybe this would actually wake the Doctor up enough to acknowledge his feelings for the redhead.

"You know I don't really care how he handles it." Sophie huffed, slipping on her black sandals. Ok she cared a little bit, but not enough to stop her from going and actually that's what hurt the most. How long could she keep hoping for something he apparently didn't want?

"Handles what? You are talking about me right?" The Time Lord replied ominously. He could guess just by what she was wearing, but he wanted her to say it.

"Fine, I have a date alright…" Sophie informed squaring her shoulders. She went for the door and the Doctor actually blocked her path, pushing Jack out before shutting the door.

**~IDoD~**

There was shouting, stomping, glaring, and resolve. She had every right to dislike him for putting up a fuss and then lose his nerve to tell her why. "I said no Sophie…" 10 stated when she moved for the door.

"I can't believe you! You are some piece of work. You can flirt with and bring back any old whore off the street for a week, but I can't go out once with a nice, wholsome middle school math teacher for dinner at a nice restaurant?" Sophie retorted and he actually winced so she dug in deeper. "You are just some hypocrite alien jerk, you don't own me and you're the one who put me there in the first place, I'm guessing to keep me away from Jack. So what I can't have him I can't have you, I can't have anyone can I? Can I!?"

"Sophie that's not…"

"What? Tell me, tell me and I won't go. Tell me or I'm walking out this door." Sophie demanded. Her voice was pleading with him to admit what she hoped she knew. Even if he did have feelings for her she wasn't going to wait anymore for him to own up to them. She waited and when he stayed silent she added, "I can't do it, I can't live in her shadow and I won't…Don't wait up for me", and stormed out the door fighting tears.

**IDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoD**

"You let her go?" Jack asked disbelievingly standing up after Sophie left and the Doctor returned to the control room. 10 looked sad and rather ashamed, "What happened?" The captain queried as the Time Lord fiddled with this and messed with that. "You love her don't you?"

"It's not that simple Jack."

"Sure it is; what Time Lords can't love, the Doctor is too good? Please tell me this isn't about Rose." Jack remarked with a snort.

"Don't start with me." The Doctor warned, fixing his features in a warning glare. Truth of it was Jack was right and so was Sophie. He was being a hypocrite especially after the others. True they meant no more to him than a general liking and friendship. Still he could see how much his avoidance and dismissal had hurt her and then to not allow her the chance at her own happiness.

"Oh just admit it to yourself already and go get her. I know where they were going…" Jack informed with a grin.

"I'm telling you it's not that simple Jack. And yes it was because of Rose at first, but…" The Doctor sighed. Jack made a gesture for him to continue and he eventually explained everything. Who Sophie was, what she was and how he couldn't bring himself to tell her. The Captain was silent through the explanation, but when 10 told him of his feelings about Sophie's choice of date. Jack insisted they at least observe the outing if not stop it entirely.

On this the Doctor actually agreed and without further complaint he followed the Captain out of the TARDIS.

...

**LOVE Y'ALLS**


	9. His Clever Girl

**Without further ado chapter 9!**

**I Only Own my Ideas**

**ENJOY!**

**...**

She brushed the tears away. Checking her make up before meeting Kenton, in front of the restaurant. He was charming, handsome, and funny.

He wasn't the Doctor.

Probably a fatal flaw in this fledgling relationship, but she chose to ignore it for the moment. Still Sophie felt like she was leading the maths teacher on. After all; she didn't know how long she'd be here. She couldn't stop thinking about what she said to the Time Lord. It wouldn't surprise her in the least; if he did, up and leave her there. So maybe that; wouldn't be a problem.

She'd always had a place on the TARDIS. Even when 10 had simply left her behind, forgetting she was there. She would just schlep back to her 'home girl' and wait till he either found her. Or he and his new 'friend', decided to leave.

Still it was the only home she had. What else could she do? Sophie realized Kenton was asking about her taste in music. She almost stopped him.

"What is it Sophie? You seem preoccupied and it's not with me." The other Teacher asked; with a patient smile. She smiled back and apologized. He took her hand and rubbed his finger along the knuckles. Kenton knew he was laying it on a little thick, but she didn't seem to notice.

"It's just I…you know about Aliens, Torchwood and The Doctor right?"

"Ye-es, why?"

"Well, see I-I'm…I travel with him." Sophie replied. Biting back the urge to say she was in love with him. It was time to accept that her feelings' being returned; was something that was probably, never going to happen. The Doctor was in no way stupid. After that fight; it had to be glaringly obvious how she felt. If she had anywhere else to go back to instead, she would.

Maybe she should just just get a hotel? At least for tonight...

"Who knows when we'll be going." What was she saying? Kenton could come with her right? "Y-you could come I just, it's a lot to ask on a first date." She bit her lip almost redacting the statement. Wouldn't inviting him make her just as bad as 10?

"Funny way to tell me you don't like me as much as you thought." He snorted; trying to pretend; he didn't know. That she was being truthful.

"That's not it at all, I like you Kenton; I really do. I'm not trying to mess with you; I'm the…one of The Doctor's companions."

"Ok forgetting the fact that this harbors on delusional. Say it's true…prove it." Kenton stated with a grin.

'Oh he was good.' He congratulated himself.

"Ok, but I do like you Kenton. Let's just go back to this being a normal date. Then I'll prove it yeah?" Sophie offered and luckily he agreed.

**~IDoD~**

Kenton would have to contact Alena and inform her of his progress. The thought was not a pleasant one. That chick scared the hell out of him. He was trailing behind, she made a nice view, it was a shame nothing would come of this pursuit. Sophie was definitely the type of woman, he could see taking home. She had stopped and he realized why. There was someone leaning just outside; the very thing she was bringing him to.

_'Oh crap, this wasn't good'…_ Sophie thought; with dread. She then entertained the thought, for a moment. That it might actually be better. If he just left her here after all.

Gathering strength; she squared her shoulders and led Kenton forward. "Believe me yet?" The red head asked her date and he simply stared.

"Can't believe it, I'm meeting…you're really him?"

"We-el that depends, who exactly do you; think I am?" 10 remarked. For the moment it seemed he was being polite, but that could change. He wanted to see if this was a plot on the teacher's part and that meant he had to play along, for the moment at least. Kenton asked again; if he really was the Doctor. "Didn't Sophie tell you?" The Time Lord replied with a raise of his eyebrows.

"I thought it was an excuse…" Kenton admitted sheepishly. Neither man seemed to take notice to Sophie's fidgeting.

She was being ignored by not one, but two men, perfect.

"Ah we-el now you see it wasn't, I am The Doctor." 10 stated, pushing off of the TARDIS.

Sophie could only stand and watch as they seemed to size each other up. The two men danced around like territorial cats and she rolled her eyes at the display. She had wanted to show Kenton around Idris, but the Doctor looked determined to not let her date anywhere near her.

"I'm sorry Kenton, maybe next time." She apologized as they walked away. The red head didn't notice 10 tell Jack. To follow the maths teacher, on a small wrist communicator.

"So there will be a next time?"

"If you want there to be."

"Course I do." He leaned in and kissed her. She didn't stop him, but there was no spark whatsoever. Kenton smiled as he stepped back and promised to be in touch.

**~IDoD~**

She'd let him go with a smile and a kiss on the cheek. Walking away a bit dazed, Sophie wasn't sure if tonight had gone as she hoped it would. After all, what was she really hoping for? The red head did feel bad for what she said to 10, but hadn't he deserved it in some part. She couldn't back down and apologize could she? Was there a way to mend some fences and still stand her ground?

The Doctor looked up as she stepped into his view. "Will you see him again? Apart from the school I mean?" 10 asked when she reached him. All she did was shrug her shoulders and nod. "We-el I suppose I deserve that."

"I feel sorry for the way I acted, but I meant what I said." Sophie sighed, opening Idris's door behind him. She turned and added, "I told you once, a time wouldn't come that I didn't want to be here, It hasn't arrived…just please don't force me into that moment."

**IDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoD**

Jack followed his mark to the opening of an ally. The teacher looked about and the Captain hid around a corner. Doing his best to stay quiet he watched as a tall brunette dressed in a business suit stepped out of the shadows. The two spoke for a moment, but Jack didn't catch more than a few words. Words that sounded like simple greetings and pleasantries. Just his luck he ended up kicking a box and as he looked back to the two talking, they phased out.

"What do you mean they just disappeared?" The Doctor stated angrily trying to keep his voice down. He didn't want Sophie to hear them argue, he wished they could just be done with this case of Jack's and he could take her out of here. The thought was startling; he really did want to be alone with her. He wanted the old days of adventure and her smiles and his 'clever girl'. Could it be that he maybe even wanted more than that? Had he really fallen for Sophie in that way? Even when he was fighting so hard not to?

"What it sounds like, they heard the noise, she hit a button and poof gone." Jack replied, throwing his hands up. He watched the Time Lord start to pace, almost seeing the 'gears' turning in his head as he did.

The Doctor made the Captain repeat everything; he heard and saw. Though the woman's appearance and disappearance; irked 10. He had no knowledge of her. Even though he didn't like it; what Jack witnessed. Might not have anything to do with Sophie at all. Still; it was better to be on the safe side. But how to keep the red head from seeing Kenton. Without either; telling her more about her real origins. Or pushing her right into the teacher's arms, he wasn't sure. A confession of his feelings might do the trick and though he was sure of them in his head. He didn't think; he was quite ready to say them, out loud.

**~IDoD~**

"Everything is going to plan then?" The woman remarked.

"Yes mam, she suspects nothing, The Doctor is less than convinced, so far I think he has a bad feeling about me, if I may suggest acting fast…"

Alena smirked, "I like how you think Wellingsby."

"Thank you mam." Kenton replied, not really feeling it, but at this point what choice did he have. He had no doubt Braxos would have no problem getting rid of him. Especially if he showed the slightest weakness where the fate of Sophie Rubeski, was concerned. The brunette made some as he stood at the large window overlooking a shuttle bay. Before dismissing him; she gave him another cashier's check and instructions for where to take Sophie on their next 'date'.

"Don't let me down Wellingsby." Alena stated ominously. While Kenton moved to a jump pad; so she could send him home. He nodded at her, looking determined. And she hit the button before leaning back in her chair. "Oh Princess Sophia we will meet at last and by Lord Zaelor you will be held accountable like the rest of your despicable race."

...

**Totes heart all my lovely readers!**


	10. Not Meant to Last

**I Only Own My Ideas**

**ENJOY!**

...

She tossed and turned in her bed unable to escape the nightmare. Everything was burning; every tree leaf, every blade of grass. Someone was promising this fate, hands held her, forcing her to see her legacy in flames. She saw Kaelan and Shareen, but they turned their backs on her and the person holding her laughed. The flames licked at her dress, she felt their heat, but she didn't burn. Sophie screamed, thrashing and kicking against the arms that held her.

"Sophie! Sophie Wake Up!" The Doctor pleaded as Jack held Fox Trot back. The Eunae was wining and 'tittering'. Wanting to be close to its 'mommy', who was obviously upset. 10 put his fingers to the red head's temple in a last resort. He saw fire, Rubaeus was burning and something held Sophie in the middle of it. The Time Lord whispered something.

Someone was there with them, holding out his hand. Without thinking she reached for it and when she blinked she could see 10's worried face. And her room on the TARDIS was around her. The redhead gripped at the Time Lord's arms. "Burning it's all burning… Gallifrey falls, Rubaeus burns." Sophie gasped and passed out.

"Doctor?" Jack queried. "Ouch!" He added. Letting go when Fox Trot bit his thumb. The Eunae immediately jumped down next to Sophie and made itself at home by her side. The TARDIS gave a moan of distress. The Captain actually touched the closest wall, as if to soothe her.

"Watch her; I need to go to the med bay." 10 stated trying to shake off what she had said before losing consciousness.

He knew Jack had noticed his distress, but he was happy when the Captain let him go. The Doctor hadn't heard that phrase spoken, since The Master. If the show from her world was as accurate as it sounded, then she knew. It had been the way she said it though.

He found what he needed fairly quickly and Jack looked relieved when he returned.

"Is she ok?" The Captain asked as he watched the Doctor run what must be a medical scanner over her.

"Looks like she just fainted." The Time Lord replied, taking out smelling salts. "She should be fine." 10 added, smirking when she jolted awake and let lose a string of curses. "See Just fine." He stated keeping his unease about her words at bay, to think on them later.

"You had us worried Soph." Jack stated, letting out a puff of air. She asked what happened and he told her she had a nightmare. So the Doctor had woken her. Seconds later she freaked out and mumbled something cryptic before she passed out again.

"Oh jeez really? I don't remember any of it…"

"Lucky for you it's Sunday, no school yet, take it easy today yeah?" The Time Lord replied, studiously ignoring the fact she was underdressed, giving off pheromones, and in his arms. If they were alone who knows what he'd let himself get up to. Good thing Jack was still there…

**~IDoD~**

She had just woken from what she had to call, a nap. The fact that she had asked 10 to stay till she fell asleep; made her blush, but he had stayed. Singing a Gallifreyan lullaby his mom had sang to him. Just to sooth her after she woke up screaming a second time. She couldn't say when he had left, but she did wake alone. Sophie dressed casually for once, a big green thinner sweatshirt over a white cami and black jean shorts. The Doctor looked up as she passed on the way to get breakfast. "I'm going to make oatmeal, want some?"

"Nah, I'll eat tonight. In all honesty I probably eat more than I need to…"

"Time Lord, right, my bad." Sophie replied; trying to cover the fact she was a little disappointed.

"I can join you though if you like; maybe grab a banana or a cadylin." 10 offered and she perked right back up.

"That'd be nice", Sophie replied with a grin. She missed mornings with her Doctor, when she had thought of him that way. Sometimes she'd make a big breakfast and that'd be when he ate or he'd sit for a sketch while she scarfed down a pop tart. Often times they would read together and the Time Lord would explain things if it was a book from an alien world. She found she couldn't blame him, but all that had stopped when he started bringing others aboard.

He was happy when she was pleased by his offer and more than the fact he needed to make things better between them, he really just wanted to spend time with her. The Doctor followed her to the galley and went to grab his fruit of choice as she went to start her oatmeal.

She brought the steaming bowl to the lounge area he sat in when it was done. "Jack was going to check that lead, do you think he'll find anything?" Sophie asked lightly as she cooled her first bite.

He tried not to watch, but he was failing miserably. The way her lips puckered made 10 want to push her up to the wall and snog her senseless. This wasn't good, this was very unhelpful. It seemed since admitting these feelings to himself, his hormones and 'urges' were out of control. She asked him again and he shook his head. "Sorry, um I hope so, it's starting to feel like we had you work at the school for nothing."

"Well we can't have that. Want to go blow my paycheck?" Sophie laughed and he smiled, glad she hadn't brought up the topic they last fought about. Maybe she wanted things to go back to normal like he did. She finished eating as they made plans to hit the shopping district. It was true things seemed a little bit better between them, but still if Kenton really did ask her for a second date she would probably say yes.

IDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoD

He didn't bother asking why she wanted the flashy jewelry that he was sure would look amazing with her new skirt, top, and killer 'sexy as hell' heals. If he wasn't careful he would give himself away, but his denial was probably just as bad to her if not worse than him feeling nothing at all. The Time Lord pointed out a more eccentric shop and she clapped her hands in delight.

It was part of what she always tried to do, get something she could never get anywhere else. She picked out a Union Jack collar for Fox Trot and a fringe t-shirt for herself with the same pattern. "Here Doctor." Sophie laughed, handing him a pair of sun glasses which of course he looked absolutely 'hot' in. She decided to get them and put the 'shades' in her basket as she went to look at a display of picture frames.

~IDoD~

By the time they returned to the TARDIS they were both laden down with bags and Jack was waiting on a bench nearby. Sophie took the items to her room as 10 stopped to talk to the Captain. "What do you mean it 'might' be a set up?" The Doctor replied shortly.

"He wasn't sure why, but the kids were just drugged they're returning to normal. For all we know it's a test their parents signed them up for. Thing is, no one's talking." Jack explained slowly.

"But you want Sophie to keep teaching there?"

"Just for a couple days, week maybe. Turn the investigation on Wellingsby, I got a bad vibe from him too, I think it's worth checking out."

"So now she's bait?"

"No…maybe…ok yes, but if he really is after her what's to say he won't try to follow her if we pull her out of there?"

"I don't like it."

"I know, but what choice do we have."

**IDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoD**

A couple of days had gone by and finally the inevitable happened. Kenton asked for a second date. She almost said no, things with the Doctor had been going so well. He was even showing some signs of interest, though; it wasn't enough for her to call him on it. One of the only reasons she'd agreed was, the teacher claimed some of the other staff members would also be there.

"You're wearing that!?"

"Yes Jack, I didn't buy it to leave in my closet", Sophie retorted as she put her earrings in. He told her if the Doctor wasn't, he was jealous enough for the both of them. She smiled as she slipped on a light coat and headed out of the room.

Truth be told 10 was already jealous. Truth was he was avoiding her. If he'd known what was coming, he might have stopped her or at least gone with her. Things always seemed muddled when she was around. She actually sought him out to tell him goodnight and she wouldn't be late.

It was the last they'd see each other as they were now.

...

**A/N: I shall dutifully warn you this is where the bad stuff starts to happen. The M rating will make more sense. I understand if that turns some of you off the story... I'll be sad if it comes to loosing you, but I promise it will get so much better and they'll be stronger for it. **

**HEART Y'ALLS**


	11. Rule 1: The Doctor Lies

**Chapter 11.**

**I only own My Ideas**

**Warnings: Swearing, depiction of abuse**

**ENJOY!**

**...**

Kenton fidgeted all through dinner. He still talked with everyone there, still complimented her outfit every chance he got, but there was definitely something 'off' about it. She pushed the feeling aside when he pulled her to the designated dance area, she loved to dance. He put his hands at her hips; she had to admit he had good moves. "Want to get out of here?" The teacher asked after a song or two, his breath warm on her neck.

"What did you have in mind?" Sophie replied, turning to him. He told her he had a friend who was an artist and wanted her to see his studio. She smiled, excited at the prospect. One by one they said their goodbyes and he led her out into the night. His nerves seemed to grow the nearer they got to their destination.

"Well here we are." Kenton announced. He had led her to a warehouse, but she didn't seem shocked. She actually kind of figured a studio/home would be in a place like this.

She stepped in turning to question why it was dark when the lights flicked on. Everything was bathed in clinical light and there was no art to be seen. Instead there was a make shift medical bay, a large jump pad, and an office space on top of slick white floors. "Kenton? What is this?" Sophie demanded.

"Yes Wellingsby do explain yourself to our dear Sophia." Alena Braxos stated snidely as she 'clacked' into view.

"It's Sophie, who the hell are you?"

"My my oh, but we are offended look what you've done Wellingsby." Alena laughed and Sophie turned to Kenton who looked ashamed and told the woman he did his job and he wanted to be paid. "Yes of course quite right, Ergon see that he is paid and I do mean legit, mustn't leave a trail of bodies." The brunette instructed and her henchman led Kenton to the desk in the corner.

"Kenton!"

"Oh dear, you shouldn't blame him."

"What. The. Hell. Is going on?" Sophie demanded pulling her coat tighter around herself. Alena walked closer as Kenton was shown out and the door slammed behind him.

"He'll be fine; I'd be worried about myself if I were you." The brunette chided, walking to her desk for a moment. "So, darling Sophia…"

"Sophie!"

"Right, tell me, do your friends know where you are?"

"If you mean Captain Flirts with Anything Breathing and Doctor Foxy Mc Amazing, Even on a Bad Day, Spiky Hair… No they don't." Sophie sighed with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh good, we have time then."

Sophie didn't like the gleam in the woman's eye. She liked it, even less, when two other henchmen restrained her and brought her kicking and screaming, to the med bay. They held her up to a standing surgical table and strapped her down. The woman shouted instructions, but she didn't hear as they started to rip her clothes away. Tears streamed down her cheeks as her new outfit and jewelry, were destroyed and thrown in heaps on the floor. She thought it couldn't get any worse, till one of them took out a knife. The redhead shuddered, almost puking as he slid the knife down her hip slicing her lace panties off, then her bra.

"Trent! I don't pay you to be vulgar!" Alena barked as she turned and caught the man with his hand dangerously close to a place it, shouldn't be. The thug snatched the limb back and mumbled an apology. The brunette dismissed them with a grumble and a shake of her head. She stepped over with something that looked almost, like a throwing hoop and affixed it around Sophie's neck. The redhead gasped as a length of white fabric slid out of the collar, in front and in back. A simple rope appeared at her waist, holding the two pieces together. "There now, don't break down just yet, we haven't even begun."

"Please…" Sophie choked out. The metal still cold on her back and though, she was covered, she hardly felt clothed. She dropped her head back, "What is going on? Please!?"

"Poor Princess Sophia just a lost little Felorin."

"I don't know what you're talking about…Please…I'm Sophie, I'm no one, I'm human, The Doctor…"

"Dear stupid simple girl,do you really believe everything he tells you?"

"But…I…" Sophie sputtered and squeezed her eyes shut. 'Rule 1, we always forget rule 1' She thought with defeat. It still didn't answer half her questions. If what this woman said was true and she was a princess…wait why hadn't 10 told her? More to the point if this wasn't the worst she was going to get hit with tonight, what else was there?

**~IDoD~**

Kenton ran, checking every so often that he wasn't followed. He slowed, gasping for air when the TARDIS came into view. "Open Please! You have to help her!" The teacher yelled, pounding on the wooden police box door.

"Doctor I think you'll want to hear this!"

"She trusted you and you…!" 10 was so mad he had trouble articulating. Even Jack; who was just as mad, flinched as the Doctor stormed back and forth. He tried again and stopped, wanting so bad, to throttle the cowering excuse of a man before him.

"Please….I-I d-didn't want to die…I-I'm sorry alright." Kenton warbled,as if trying to defend himself.

"No! No it's not alright, you yellow bellied prat!" The Doctor seethed adding, "And you're not sorry, no not nearly sorry enough." 10 growled, barring his teethe, like fangs.

"Alena Braxos…" Kenton stated somberly. Giving up her name may not be enough to spare him, but it might make things a little better for him in the long run.

"What!?" The Doctor barked and Kenton repeated the name. 10 told the teacher he didn't care and to take him or show him where he took Sophie. Kenton tried explaining that it was no use and the Time Lord was beginning to get agitated further, when Jack spoke up.

"Doctor, I know that name, she's good too good to leave evidence behind." The Captain remarked grimly. If 10 wouldn't listen to the teacher, maybe he'd listen to him. "Much as I hate to say it, this tosser is right, we'll have to think of something else…"

10 rubbed a hand over his face, pulled at his hair and let loose a growl of frustration. "Then take this scum to Torchwood and lock him up. I don't want to see his face." The doctor replied, storming off to who knows where while the captain did as he asked. This was all his fault, he'd pushed Sophie right into the scumbag's arms. He didn't care what it took or how long, he would find his 'clever girl' and bring her back.

**IDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoD**

After the jump she was dragged on board a shuttle. The trip would take hours, since it was in an unsecure location and technology was limited there. Around an hour in, she was 'escorted' into a holding area that had thick iron bars, segregating one side of the room from the other. Sophie looked up from the corner as Alena walked into the other side. "What the hell do you want?" The red head spat, almost glad there were bars between them.

"How crass, a princess shouldn't talk that way much less a lady."

"Oh cut the shit, you're not better than me!"

"Well certainly speaks to your upbringing."

"Fuck you! …tell me what you want or leave me the hell alone." Sophie snarled. The attitude a cover, she was absolutely terrified and her captor knew it, the evil skank.

"I hardly think you're in the position to make demands, but very well, I wanted to tell you a story…and test that little device around your neck."

"Why do I feel like I'm not going to like either?"

"Smart girl." Alena smirked. "Shall we begin? Oh yes this will hurt and take a while, I should get a chair." The brunette added with a glee that made Sophie gulp.

...

** HEART Y'ALLS**


	12. I Could Use a Hand Sometimes

**Chp: 12 **

**I only own my ideas**

**Warnings: Swearing, depiction of torture/abuse**

**ENJOY!**

**...**

The Geb were a peaceful people, not really human, but not all that different. They lived a simple life of trade and export, of science and medicine. Then a disease spread across the population and Science met medicine to find a cure. Xanthus the lead on the project tried everything, a being in desperation, could try. One morning he came into the lab and was stunned to find Kaelan, a volunteer, up and walking around, but not as a man. In his place, there was a full grown, blue tiger, with black, silver, and gold stripes.

/Morning doctor/

/Telepathic? You're telepathic!?/ Xanthus projected.

/In this form/

/F-form?/ The scientist choked, clasping a hand to his head and flopping to a seat as Kaelan changed back to a humanoid form. He still had a tail and furry tiger ears, his hair blond with black and silver streaks.

As it came to pass, the doctors with Xanthus at the head, found a cure. What only the scientist knew was, he had created a new race in the process. He named Kaelan a Felorin, gave his wife Shareen the same treatment, so she could be with him. For more than a year, they lived in peace, albeit hiding till their creator could present them legally. When he was able; he brought them in front of the galactic tribunal, who granted the new race a planet, with Kaelan as their king. They offered the treatment to all who requested and within months, Rubaeus flourished with new life and the king and queen rejoiced in the first natural born royal, Princess Sophia, a true Felorin.

Everything seemed too good to be true and Xanthus visited often. If only the scientist's son was just as happy with his father's achievement. Zarek was a vain boy by nature and felt slighted by his father's dismissal. His first act of retaliation was, to destroy any and all traces of the Felorin treatment and its formula. His father was furious, Zarek felt justified and his hatred for the race that 'stole' his father's love, grew. If one thing could be said, the boy could hold a grudge.

A side effect of the formula was, a longer life span flirting with eternity and a near invincibility. Traits instilled; in the search of a cure for the plague sweeping through the Geb. An effect Xanthus was never able to recreate;once the Felorin formula had been destroyed. Even if it was Zarek's own fault for destroying it, his hatred for the race, only intensified and festered. Under bombardment, from his son's constant speeches and explanations for his actions; the scientist's people began to resent and fear the Felorin. More than just political parties formed, raising questions and speaking out against the inhabitants of Rubaeus. Zarek knew it would still take longer than he had in this world, to exact this revenge and yet; he felt contentment, in the fact he had planted the seeds for an uprising against the race his father had loved more than his own. After the boy's death; decades passed, centennials even, before these seeds of hatred would bloom.

A man known as Zaelor, descendant of Zarek and ancestor of Alena. Had always thought his predecessor, had had a good reason for hating the Felorins. Though the fervor and original campaign against them, had dimmed since Zarek's passing. Zaelor found pockets of Geb who still followed these ideals, had remained. Through them, he revived the animosity and slowly, but surely, gained a large following. Zaelor for all his hard work eventually sat in a seat of power surrounded by his loyal followers and with an army of drones at his command.

Shortly after, Princess Sophia celebrated her 600th birthday. This man; who now called himself a lord, declared war on the Felorins. And; for nothing more, than a boy's jealousy. Kaelan had tried to represent his people fairly, tried everything diplomatic he knew. It was no use; Lord Zaelor demanded obliteration of the true born and surrender of the rest, a thing which Kaelan vowed, not to give in to. In the final hours, before the battle was sure to come; the king sent away the colonists. As they were mostly humans, the Geb let them escape. Soon every last Felorin was captured, held prisoner to be destroyed with the planet. Only a few soldiers and the royal family remained in the palace, to make a last stand. Just one of them survived.

~IDoD~

She was right, the pain was intense and Sophie screamed, more than once. "Doctor…doctor please…" The redhead choked through tears. Every time Braxos would push the button on her remote electricity would spark through her system. It was like being tazed, not that she'd ever been, but she imagined the feeling was akin to it. That is, if the voltage was turned up.

"Oh to much? Should we take a break?" Alena tutted, standing from her chair. "Come come Sophia, he's not coming."

Sophie squeezed her eyes shut. She thought of his smile, his eyes, his hair, Jack's laughter, Idris, and Fox Trot. Things she'd probably never see again. Alena told her she was being a baby. "Yeah, we-el at least I'm not a fuckin Geb!" The redhead retorted and screamed when the woman hit the button in retaliation.

"Shut your mouth you filth! The Geb are a proud and noble race, Felorin's were made in a test tube."

"Hit a nerve did I, bitch?" Sophie chuckled weakly, her face pressed to the cool iron bars.

"You think you're so special because you live long and can't die."

"Is that why this is fun? Seriously it's like you're tickling me."

"You, are a terrible liar."

"We-el I'm prettier than you, funnier, definitely nicer, and apparently invincible. They couldn't give me everything, could they now?"

"I may not look it, but I'm way younger than you."

"Oooh burn! Dear me, I'm offended. I say my dear I don't like the cut of your jib." Sophie chortled then spasm-ed. She knew it was coming, knew it wasn't wise to piss off her captor, but honestly; it was too much fun.

"Are you done?"

"Are you? This bloody well isn't working. I thought you said it was designed to force the shift."

"Oh it is, I just don't have it on that frequency." Alena stated with a smirk as the realization bloomed in Sophie's eyes.

"You've been torturing me!? Heartless fucking bitch!" Sophie screamed, but before she said more; she felt the pain again. It was different, muted in a way, still painful, but more like a shock you get, from someone who rubbed their feet on a carpet. Her scream turned to a snarling roar and she charged at the bars. Swiping out of the iron with her claws extended.

"Shame, you are a beautiful creature, even if you are 600 years old. Not a day over 25 what is your secret?" Alena mused at the creature before her and Sophie dropped her paw. The brunette changed her back, snorting at the appearance of a tail and furry blue tiger ears. The redhead was now black of hair with gold and silver streaks. "You really are beautiful, but the Geb are my people and you, are their enemy." The brunette stated wistfully, telling her thugs, to take Sophie to get bathed and ready. They would arrive at Leyland's moon shortly.

IDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoD

The Doctor sat in Sophie's room, Fox Trot 'nosing' at him till he let the Eunae in his lap. 10 held a small pane of glass in his hand. A Telegenic, he didn't know she'd had one. With a shuddering breath, he turned it on. She smiled back up at him and he watched the recording as she led her audience around her room. He looked to the side and noticed multiple folders she had created. One of them, was titled music videos and intrigued, he pressed on it. One was labeled simply as Human and he opened it, he should have known better.

He listened to Sophie explain the situation she found herself in. There were new travelers on board and she had been left behind again. Again…this wasn't the first time. How many times had he just left her? She didn't say, but he gathered it was too many, from the song that started. She said the band was Krewella, she didn't know if they existed here. They did, but that wasn't the point. Human must have been the song title. He was surprised when she started to sing and then his hearts clenched at the pain and raw emotion in her voice

The night is bitter cold

I wonder if you know

That I'm sleepless

Waitin' like a ghost

When I need you the most

I go unnoticed

He actually felt tears in his eyes. "Oh Sophie, what have I done? My sweet clever girl."

The weight of the world is pullin' me down

(Where are you now, where are you now?)

Every breath feels like I'm gonna drown

(Where are you now, where are you now?)

I'm the only one left alone on this Earth

Singin' this song but can't find the words

Jack came back in, it was the third time the Doctor had watched the video. Seeing her reach for his hand, only to have him take another women's and go sprinting out the door. He traced her fingers as her arm fell. Then laid his cheek to the glass as it zoomed in on her crying and walking back to her room. "We'll get her back Doctor I promise."

"This is my fault Jack, you were right…all of it and I was too stupid and thick headed to let myself show it."

"Don't, that doesn't help her now, come on we've got leads on this Braxos woman." Jack replied smiling when the Doctor set Fox Trot and the telegenic aside, to take his offered hand up.

"If they hurt her…"

"Angry already, good makes you clever."

"Oh you haven't seen angry…Not yet."

**IDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoD**

The fabric appeared royal blue and silk, this time, a thick silver belt, also appeared. Much like the cuffs around her wrists, it fit itself snugly around her waist. They did her hair up in a braid and though she looked far better, she felt barely able to stand. Sophie wondered what the Doctor was doing, did he know? Did he care? Ok that was a little harsh and she berated herself for even thinking it.

They had to support her, just to get her to whatever 'bay' she needed to be in. She could hear 10 saying Alons-y in her head and it made her smile. Even as her 'escorts' led her into a smaller cage and let her fall to its floor. "Kneel, eyes to the floor. Come come he's on his way." Alena barked, rapping her knuckles on the bars impatiently.

"What the hell? Are you selling me, you bitch? Do I look like a pet to you?"

"You really want an answer to that question? On your knees, head bowed do not make me repeat it!" Alena warned; her finger on the remote for emphasis.

Sophie wanted to argue some more, but she knew her body would not thank her for it. She did as Alena told her, tucking the fabric in back, but letting it lay gently in the front. Her eyes stayed glued to the floor as she heard a male voice and she tried to stay calm. She knew what this meant, she'd heard the stories, what else would a man who bought a girl want. The now black haired woman fought tears, even if she did get rescued sometime soon, would it be too late and who would want her then? Certainly not the Doctor. Which is to say, he even wanted her in the first place, she thought with defeat.

"Alena my darling good to see you, I hear you have found me a treasure!"

"Too long it has been and yes I have something exquisite. Now, if you'll just follow me Udall!"

...

**Loves my readers!**


	13. Deal or No Deal

**To all my lovely readers, the reviews, the follows, the favorites, and hey I thank you for just stopping by! Alas I can't give you cookies, but how bout another chapter? Will that apease? **

**I only own my ideas**

**Warnings: Swearing **

**ENJOY!**

...

"Apex Unlimited? Yes they're on our watch list, sir." Ianto stated around his morning bagel. "The Doctor? Is that really you?"

"Not now Ianto, get me all we have on them, my office now!" Jack ordered as he and 10 breezed by. The Captain led the Time Lord to his office as his subordinate scrambled to get the info requested.

"This will get us nowhere!" The Doctor griped, starting to pace the room.

"We have to start someplace, have some faith my team is good, if there is something to find we'll find it." Jack replied; picking up the papers 10 had chucked to the floor.

"We're looking at this all wrong, who cares why Alena Braxos vacationed on Duellos or went to a meeting at The Redden Corporation." The Doctor grumbled.

"Wait did you say Redden, why would she need to go there?"

"Jack, you know something…tell me…" 10 urged through gritted teeth.

The Captain was a little taken aback at the level the Doctor's furry had reached. It must be hell to let yourself love again and have that someone taken as well. He wondered if it was worse that he could have Sophie when he wanted, but she was abducted and in harm's way. Was knowing Rose was ok, but without him, better? The Time Lord asked to be answered again as kindly as he could manage. "Just, Redden outfits space ships for animal transport."

"Ooh that's brilliant, Jack! We go to Redden find out the ship type and number and we can get its travel log."

"Will they just give us that information?" Jack asked skeptically, already coming to terms with the fact they'd probably end up stealing it.

"I don't care how…we'll get it." The Doctor replied angrily and the captain knew that once 10 was on a path, there was no stopping him. Jack had a sudden and fleeting feeling of sorrow for whoever tried to stand in his friend's way.

**IDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoD**

"A woman? My dear Alena if I were in need of another I have other means." Udall chuckled, walking to the cage anyway. His eyebrows rose when he noticed her ears and the swishing tail.

"This is not just any woman Udall surely you can see that. Why would I go to all this trouble to offer you a simple woman?" Alena scoffed.

"Alright I'm intrigued, who is she then?"

Sophie stayed quiet as they talked. So this was the man the Doctor warned her about. With good reason if his dealings with Alena was anything to go by. He wasn't bad looking all things considered, from what her secret glances could gather. She could sense the air of ruthlessness around him though, and it gave her chills. Udall Vaughn did not strike her as a kind sort of man. He reeked of self-entitlement, with an underlining cruelty. She trembled with the thought that this would be the person she would, probably, soon belong to. Sophie had never been much for praying, but she closed her eyes and begged for the strength to get through the times to come and that she might one day see her friends again, if it wasn't too much to ask.

"Stand!" Alena barked and Sophie complied albeit slowly. "Udall meet Princess Sophia the last Felorin!" The brunette stated grandly.

"It can't be! This is a trick."

"Udall I would never, really you're a Felorin expert how could I hope to trick you?"

"That is true, all right. I want proof. I'll need to see her up close."

"Be my guest." Alena stated motioning to the cage's door.

Sophie couldn't help it; she gulped and backed up as Vaughn entered. Alena called to her in warning and she whimpered, but stood still. First he just circled her then he grasped her tail and felt her ears. He lifted her hair to see if she had others and they were fake, pleased to see they were not. She felt like a contestant in a pet show, Alena was watching her and so she kept her mouth shut. "You are gorgeous aren't you? But I cannot take you on beauty alone." Udall mused, running his finger down her hip.

Bile rose in her throat and she found it in her to retaliate. "Oh and I suppose that's meant to make me feel better. I bet you think you're god's gift don't you? Jack ass." Sophie snorted. Udall was chuckling, but Alena was furious and the Felorin crumpled in pain when the brunette hit the button on the remote.

"I'm so sorry Udall Sophia here enjoys being rude."

"It's quite alright Alena. If she really is who you say does she shift?"

"Step out and I'll show you." Alena smiled, she smiled wider when Udall's eyes lit up at the site of Sophie in tiger form. "So do you believe me shall we make a deal as they say."

"Not yet, can I think on it?"

"I'm surprised by you, I have others I can contact about her shall I message them, let them have a chance?"

"I thought this was an exclusive offer."

"I'm a business woman, always have a plan B. I'm here to make money she's no good to me otherwise."

"Ah, but you see dear cousin I give you lots of money, you and your company."

"Which is why I have contacted you and only you first 'cousin'."

Udall chuckled and told her she was a shark; it was good that he liked her. He turned to his own set of 'thugs' as Sophie changed back and her covering reappeared. "Take her to my shuttle. I'll be there shortly." Sophie kicked and screamed as they dragged her towards Udall's ship. "Good thing I like a challenge I shall enjoy breaking her."

**~IDoD~**

Sophie was curled up on the pallet in the corner of the small room they'd thrown her in. It wasn't much by any means, but it was heaven compared to cold concrete and electricity. She kept whispering to herself to be strong, but she couldn't stop crying. Hunger gnawed at her, residual pain weakened her and she wondered if she'd ever wear more than strips of cloth again. She knew it made the shift easier, but it made other things easier as well. Things meant to share with someone you loved things she knew, she'd have to endure.

Udall looked up when they brought her into his room. "Ahh Sophia, come have a seat." He stated cheerfully and when she backed up she was 'escorted' to the leather couch he sat on. He smiled, "Are you thirsty dear? I bet my cousin didn't feed you either."

She ducked her eyes and shook her head. He asked his butler to bring them something to eat and she had to admit she was grateful. Udall gave her a glass of water and she started to gulp it down so fast he chided her for it. A few bites into the dinner they'd been brought she looked up at him. "Why? Why are you being so nice to me?" Sophie asked meekly.

He clasped her chin and brought her eyes to his. "You'll find I can be a very generous man. How you're treated will greatly depend on your attitude and behavior." Udall explained.

"I'm not going to go Stockholm on you if that's what you expect." Sophie quipped, then quickly looked down and took another bite of dinner if only to shut herself up. He laughed again and told her he liked her fire, but to expect repercussions if she pushed too far. She kept her head down and ate the rest of her food.

"Think about what I've said Sophia."

"I think I'll pass, unless you'd promise to release me." Sophie answered calmly and when he told her he wouldn't do it she added, "Then I'd like to go back to my room please."

**IDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoD**

"Lunar Maiden…"

"Yes Doctor what about it?" Ianto asked, looking up from his lunch. A day had gone by and as the hours wore on the Time Lord's mood and frustration only worsened. Jones didn't think of 10 as a bad guy, but he was starting to get a little annoyed for being called a lazy human all the time.

"Do we have its travel log yet?" The Doctor asked, a little snidely with a roll of his eyes.

"I was going to give them to you when…" Ianto trailed off as the Doctor snatched them off the desk and muttered something about laziness.

"Doctor?"

"What!?"

"Could you, I dunno lay off a little?" Jack sighed and the Doctor stopped.

"Jack this…Sophie's out there and we have to find her not in a minute not after lunch. Now!"

"Hey look I know I want her safe too, but harassing my team isn't helping."

The doctor rubbed a hand over his face. "It's just… this is all my fault…"

"Blaming yourself won't help either, can you please just go easy on the lazy humans stuff. Get mad at the real bad guys yeah?"

**~IDoD~**

Alena stood at the window of her vacation house and wondered just how long she had. She knew the task of finding her wouldn't be hard not for a man like the Doctor. The fact Deirdre had betrayed her trust in the end was no surprise. She was curious to know what Udall would do with the Perfecta, but she would probably never know. Just then the door slammed open and she heard her butler telling the men charging into the room that what they were doing was most improper.

"Genmray it's alright." Alena called then turned to face the disruptors. "Doctor what a surprise! Finally we meet and prey tell me; to what do I owe the pleasure?" She stated with a polite and yet somehow evil smile.

...

**Ugh I hate Udall and he's my character...**

**HEART Y'ALLS **


	14. Fate's Captive

**Chapter 14 weee **

**I only own my ideas**

**Warnings: Swearing **

**ENJOY!**

...

About a day into wherever they were going her door opened and instead of food a women was shoved to the floor. "Deirdre?" Sophie queried. Udall tossed a set of keys at her feet and she looked from the woman to her captor.

"She's half the reason you're here. I'll be back in an hour; if she remains chained she dies if not she lives either way her life is yours think of it as a gift." Udall explained and without another word shut the door.

Just as he left the chained woman turned into a Perfecta and Sophie flinched back. "I knew there was something off about you." She felt little satisfaction in knowing her reservations about the woman had been right. It wouldn't change her situation. "Don't make me regret this." The Felorin stated, grabbing the keys and unlocking the Perfecta's chains.

"I don't understand, you should want me dead." The blond alien sputtered as Sophie undid her bonds.

"You flatter yourself, I couldn't care less, what good does your death do me now anyway?" Sophie remarked blandly, scooting back on the pallet. She still felt angry for the part the perfecta had played. Maybe she should just let Udall kill her. Still she was just too tired to hold that grudge and besides it might be nice to have someone to talk to.

"Then I am forever in your debt human."

"Uh check it, case you didn't know humans don't have furry blue ears and tails. Apparently I'm a Felorin, a princess and the last of my race." Sophie snorted, leaving out her age in the reply. She didn't know how she had aged normally in that other dimension. If she ever saw the doctor again she'd have to ask him.

"A royal? Then it was fate my lady." The Perfecta replied with conviction.

"Sophie please and say wha…? Why?" She questioned; not sure if she liked the idea that this situation was pre-ordained. Sophie rubbed her temples and tried to readjust her covering. Absently she ran her fingers along the collar finding buttons, but when she pressed them they did nothing.

"My real name is Madeira of the Spandrels. My family and I are sworn protectors of royalty. Meeting you was destiny and I stand ashamed I caused this instead of protecting you from it."

Sophie sighed, "You didn't know, I didn't know."

"My life is yours Lady Sophie."

"I see I'll get nowhere asking you to stop calling me that. Fine then tell me about I dunno your people, keep my mind off this." The Felorin sighed; leaning her head back against the wall. She would try anything she could to keep from crying again.

"As you wish my lady", Madeira replied. Sophie closed her eyes as the Perfecta moved next to her on the pallet. She ended up crying on the alien's shoulder anyway and for a good 15 minutes before Madeira even got started.

When Udall did come back he took the chains away left food and water for the both of them and informed that they would arrive in a couple of hours. The Perfecta told him she planned to stay by Sophie's side if he would allow. He nodded and said that as long as she knew her place it would be fine. The Felorin flinched when he gave her a charming smile full of obvious intent. As if to say, see how nice I can be, don't you think you owe me?

**~IDoD~**

Eigladus was a small planet in the Psi Onias system known for its lush grass lands and fantastic beaches. It was a 'resort' planet and Udall had a permanent home there. Mansion really and that was what they returned to. The moment they were alone in what was to be Sophie and Madeira's quarters the perfecta pulled her aside and expressed her distress. "What could be worse Madeira at least he hasn't put me in a cage. I'm not going to break; I won't give in and like him, but…"

"My lady it's not the room or its size it's Eigladus."

"Ok and?" Sophie stated with exasperation."

"This is a vacation planet, time moves slower here. To the doctor, he may rescue you in days to you here it will be weeks maybe months."

"I must take the slow path." Sophie gasped; feeling like the wind had been knocked from her. She practically fell to the floor and Madeira rushed to her side. That night Udall asked the question she had been dreading, again. He asked, at least he didn't outright force his upper hand, yet. He said she could have everything she ever wanted if she would willingly submit and give herself to him. She asked if he'd let her go home, go free and when he said anything, but that, she said no thank you to his offer.

The very next day he sent her into training with two of his other 'servants'. They were to teach her how to act and serve 'Master Vaughn' at parties; how she was to behave at his side and even how to 'please' him. She told them the last wasn't necessary and they shook their heads sadly and knowingly. All things considered the first few days weren't bad. She didn't dare tell that when they forced her to practice 'pleasing' Udall she was imagining making love to the doctor. 10 was in a word, 'fuuine', but it was honestly the first time she'd thought of more than just kissing him. Her dreams took on a turn for racy and she actually broke down in tears because she was almost certain Vaughn would just take what was refused him and the doctor would never want her then.

**IDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoD**

"Don't play Braxos not with me." 10 seethed at Alena who sat calmly behind her desk.

"Then arrest me or get out of my home. I won't tell you again."

"If you think you have the upper hand…"

"Oh I know I do; one call and security will…"

"I'm done with this; tell me what I want to know!" The doctor screamed, getting right up in Braxos's face.

Alena chuckled, "I've made you angry, but you see my life's mission is done. Princess Sophia's gone and who knows what hell she's going through, what shame. She really was quite beautiful I daresay she won't stay pure for long. Will you still want her? Will she want to be wanted?"

The doctor gave a howling scream and swiped everything off of Alena's desk in rage then smashed her coffee mug against the wall. Jack wisely kept his mouth shut. He'd seen the doctor angry, but not like this. 10 would never hit a woman, but bloody hell he wanted to. He wanted to wipe the smirk right off her tight lipped face. He knew she was saying it to get a rise out of him, but it was the very thing he feared next to Sophie being already dead.

Alena scoffed. "Doctor don't tell me you love her!"

"This is your one warning, one!" 10 snarled; his nostrils flaring as he tried to rein his temper in.

"I told you my mission is complete, I have brought honor to my ancestor's legacy. I don't care what you do to me." Alena replied slowly, stopping when she saw the heirloom in his hand. He watched her watch him as he tossed it around, pretend to drop it and catch it in the nick of time.

"We-el got your attention now…Child of Zaelor." The doctor quipped with a smile full of venom. "Green Isis, funny little rock. Rare, priceless really and so very brittle, this the last bit?" 10 mused tossing the hunk of glowing rock around. Alena clenched her hands. "It is isn't it? What's this worth?"

"More than you know Time Lord." Alena replied through gritted teeth.

"You people and your possessions." The doctor sighed adding, "Oh well." 10 broke it apart and chucked a piece of the heirloom against the wall. Alena was horrified, demanding he stop. "Tell me Geb or I break the rest! They mean nothing to me." She closed her mouth and he hurled every last piece before Jack arrested her. Upon ransacking her office 10 found a secret computer and he prayed he would find answers before he completely unhinged

**~IDoD~**

"Doctor? Doctor!?" Ianto shouted excitedly waving the alien over to his workstation.

"Tell me you have something better than her vacation habits." The doctor sighed trudging over to see what Jack's teammate was so excited about.

"Oh yeah, she's smart that woman, but I. Am. So. Much. Smarter!"

"Ianto!" Jack hollered in lighthearted warning.

"Right, sorry. She records business dealings, when was Sophie taken?"

"Two days ago." Jack stated, coming over to the station as well. Ianto clicked on a file with the right date and the video player started showing when Udall bought Sophie. "Is that…she has a tail?" The captain remarked, trying to ignore the fact you could clearly tell she was practically naked and scared out of her mind.

"Alena must've forced the shift…" The doctor mumbled in a daze, clapping Ianto on the shoulder in thanks as they got a clear view of Udall. He almost laughed when Sophie called the collector a jack ass, but his hand clenched in anger as his clever girl crumpled in pain seconds later.

"Ow!" Ianto hissed when the doctor's hand dug into his shoulder as they dragged the woman away and the video went blank. 10 quickly took the hand away and mumbled an apology before storming off.

"Good work Ianto, get me everything you can on Vaughn, I have to go make sure he doesn't destroy my office." Jack stated as he watched 10 stalking away.

"Can I ask what…?"

"He loves her, more than just a sibling love or friend love, he loves her with both hearts and he's scared." Jack cut in and Ianto just nodded.

To Be Continued….

...

**Hope you enjoyed :) *Dalek voice* REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Well you heard them *wink* I HEART Y'ALLS**


	15. Sacrifices Must Be Made

**Welcome to the chapter welcome. Many thanks to one and all for your support of this story :)**  


**I only own my ideas**

**Warnings: Swearing, depiction of abuse**

**ENJOY!**

**...**

Sophie looked down at herself and sighed. The outfit was gorgeous, but it was a 'harem' or belly dancing costume and this was neither Halloween nor the person she would want to be sexy for. Madeira did up her hair in a beautiful braid, weaving jewels and beads into the design. She was expected on Udall's arm tonight and she was sure he'd make his offer again. It was a game to him and each time he would escalate in his retaliation. Just yesterday he slammed her to the wall and kissed her, tearing at her clothes. Had they not been interrupted...she shook her head.

If she refused him tonight…

"You look stunning my lady." Madeira praised.

"I look like his whore, his favorite possession and you know the others hate me for it."

"Think not of Crystal, the Doctor…"

"Is not coming and even if he is he won't want… If I don't give in Udall will force it, of that I'm sure. I've been taking his 'kindness' for granted and it only urges him on." Sophie replied knowingly.

"Then stop this, refuse the dinner. Lock these doors; I would die fighting for you my lady."

"Dear Madeira you are so kind to me. I really do think of you as a friend." She smiled sadly and looked down. Already she hated herself for the decision, but if it meant rescue even this was worth the sacrifice. "It's just a body…he can have it, but he'll never get my love, my soul or my mind." Sophie stated in resignation and determination.

"Then I will honor your sacrifice with one of my own." The perfecta pledged solemnly.

"Madeira it's insane if they catch you…"

"Someone will come, maybe the Doctor maybe not, but someone will help and I will make that happen."

"Then we must have a plan, fetch Crystal." Sophie requested, taking a seat on her bed.

**~IDoD~**

First she danced for his friend's. She'd been shown how, Crystal glaring at her the entire time. The girl was good at keeping her end of the deal. Sophie promised her freedom and if she continued to perform this well she'd have it. Now it was her turn she needed to change the game if she was to keep Udall's attention. When he asked her to show them the shift she politely refused not wanting to ruin her outfit or get naked in front of these people. He told her he wasn't asking and she still said no.

He took her by the arm and practically dragged her from the room into his private office. "Don't you ever disrespect me like that again!" Udall hissed, back handing her. She stumbled a little, not expecting his fury so quick. "I have tried so hard I ask so little of you." He continued, backing her to the wall.

"I'm not yours to command I never will be. Not for all the jewels in the cosmos or the biggest room made of gold." Sophie retorted. "I despise you go fuck yourself and the horse you rode in on." She had enough even if this pushed him right over the threshold of his restraint she couldn't be polite anymore.

He smacked her again and gripped her chin, "God I love that mouth on you. You will be mine. Why not willingly? I can be gentle and good to you."

Her eyes blazed and she snarled. "I'd rather screw a rusty pole you bastard." Sophie realized she'd done it when he growled. Life as she knew it was over, she just hoped she would live long enough to forgive herself.

He sucker punched her, pulling her head back by her hair to kiss her. She bit him and lashed out catching his cheek with her nails. "That's it oh we're having fun now." Udall laughed, slamming her back to the wall and tearing at her clothes. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to think of anything other than the pain and disgust. He brought her chin back and increased his grip till she looked up at him. "You'll look at me. Your first is mine and you will know it." He stated triumphantly as he held her in place and she cried.

**IDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoD**

"Hello? Hello can anyone hear this? Hello please is anyone there?"

Jack sat up in his chair when the Doctor pushed his feet off the desk and flipped on his computer. "Yes we read you go ahead." 10 stated a little taken aback when a Perfecta appeared on screen and thanked her creator it was the Doctor.

"Oh my Lady will be so…Doctor we don't have much time. Udall has Sophie they've taken us to Eigladus."

"Sophie! Wait, where is she?" Jack asked almost dreading the answer.

"My Lady is…" The Perfecta started then ducked her eyes. "Sacrificing of herself to give us this chance."

The Doctor's hearts nearly stopped, he knew what she meant, she didn't have to say more.

"Please do not make her sacrifice in vain."

"You have plan then?" Jack stated trying to ignore the nausea rolling through his system. How anyone could do that to another person he didn't want to think about. What poor Sophie must be going through, she was a good friend almost like a sister and just the thought of her pain, hurt.

As quickly as she could she explained everything. They were to crash Udall's annual party. Once there, the servant named Crystal or she herself would explain more. For now they needed to perfect identities as super wealthy businessmen to fool Vaughn. "We don't have much time, get your team and let's get to work." The Doctor stated trying not to let his current mood show.

**IDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoD**

"Yes Master Vaughn?" Madeira asked as she stepped into the dining room in perfect time.

"Ahh yes I need you to help Sophia back to her room I'm afraid she's not feeling well, you'll find her in my office." Udall replied with a grin that made her insides squirm. He turned back to his guests an obvious dismissal.

Sophie lay curled into herself on the rug in the area of the room with a couch. Her hair was in disarray, colorful beads scattered on the floor, and her torn clothes barely clung to her bruised body. She thought it would be quick, she thought she could handle it, and she was wrong on both counts. Her lip was split; she probably had a good shiner going too. She'd cried out for him, her Doctor, when it became too much and the bastard enjoyed it. He reveled in her misery; he was neither kind nor gentle, leaving her to sink to the floor as he walked to his bathroom and cleaned up. Udall told her next time would be better as he licked the tear from her cheek and she decided then and there she'd never willingly let him near her again.

"Oh gods, my Lady!" Madeira cried, rushing to Sophie's side. "That animal, ask it of me and I will kill him where he stands." She seethed.

"Did it work, did you get through?"

"Yes, Lady Sophie! And your Doctor is coming; he and the Captain are on their way."

"D-do they know they're rescuing a whore?" Sophie cried quietly, tears running down her cheeks. They diluted the blood and stung in her cuts, but she endured the pain, she deserved it. Madeira scolded her as gently as she could and said they needed to get her up. "I don't think I can stand, let alone walk." The Perfecta said she'd carry her, that she had the strength of at least 3 men. The Felorin didn't argue when Madeira carried her back to her room and ran her a soothing and healing herbal bath.

Crystal was waiting, "But Master Vaughn could never…"

"Be a monster, scum of the earth? Wake up Crystal, see what you're jealous of."

"The chip will erase that revulsion, you'll want too; you'll do anything to please him."

"Exactly, whatever you think of him. Master Vaughn does not like willing women. He wants them to cry and hurt and scream and fight so he can feel like a man when he overpowers them."

"Still, this you will be gone and when it comes back, you'll hate yourself."

"No more than I do now. I won't give him what he wants, never again."

Crystal picked up a cloth, wet it in the cool water next to the tub and brought it to Sophie's cheek. "Don't hate yourself, don't ever. If he is as you say, it is his fault for bringing you to this point." The girl sighed, gently wiping the blood away while Madeira brought special balms to sooth the cuts. The Felorin cried, saying she antagonized him into it, it was her fault and she knew this would be the result. "Sophie look at me." The servant urged and Sophie looked over. "I don't care what you did; no one should force something like that, no one and anyone who looks down on you for this will have me to deal with."

"I thought you hated me."

"I was wrong, you are a far better and stronger person than I will ever be. The physician will be here tomorrow and the party is at the end of the week. Master Vaughn trusts me, this will work." Crystal assured before taking her leave.

...

**Blech, Vaughn what a total *insert bad word here* I wonder who would be scarier Sophie in revenge mode or the Doctor?**


	16. Phase 1: A Broken Toy

**Warnings: Adult themes...I guess **

**I only own my ideas**

**ENJOY!**

**...**

Jack was worried when he heard shouting and things crashing against the wall. He yelped when he opened the door and something smashed right next to his head. 10 gave a howling of frustration and rage, hurling a clay jar. His hands clenched so hard he left half-moons in his palms. Sophie screaming resounded in his head and he swept his desk clear with a string of curses as his things shattered on the floor. "Don't even try to tell me to calm down." The Doctor warned; his muscles shaking as he hefted a glass vase next. The Captain slipped in before the object hit the wall.

"Actually I might benefit from breaking things, myself." Jack replied. It seemed the TARDIS was angry as well and simply continued to make things for the Timelord to destroy for her.

"You don't seem that angry." The Time Lord snorted.

"Sophie's probably been ra…" *crash*

"Don't…don't say that word, not with her name in the sentence."

"Doctor…"

"I know, I'm not stupid, I'm not in denial…just don't say it."

Jack sighed and picked up a clay pot. "I was trying to say she's been hurt and I'm not angry, I'm livid. Just better at hiding it I guess." He heaved the container at the wall. "So Udall's face, is it the object or the wall?"

The Doctor balked and Jack gave him a look as he chose another item to throw. "The wall", 10 answered sheepishly. Jack nodded and heaved the gaudy trinket with a grunt, his fingers flexing. They continued to shatter every last object waiting for them and when they left for Torchwood they felt a little better, not much, but a little.

**IDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoD**

That night she spent every waking minute, thinking of 10. Starting with when he first asked her to travel and ending in that incredible dream she'd had. The physician appointment was drawing nearer and all she could think of was the party and her rescue; that and the Doctor in a formal business suit. It was the only thing about this she looked forward to. The Time Lord awkwardly trying to make Udall think he wanted to 'buy' Sophie. She'd of course be on 10 like white on rice because Udall had told her to be.

When the time came she slowly made her way to the medical wing. She was thankful Udall was visiting a friend and wouldn't be able to stop them furthering their plan. The physician already looked resigned and haggard like he'd been doing this too long and seen too many girls hurt. He checked her over and applied healing balm to the worst cuts. The man said they should heal in hours, but there would be scarring. Looking into his watery green eyes she felt compelled to tell him not to be ashamed of this; he was helping to rescue her.

He told her she was such a sweet girl and he was sick of being the facilitator for a man like Udall. She told him that if he helped her she could put an end at least to Vaughn. Since their 'Master' was out Crystal and Madeira could be brought in and briefed on the backup plan, should they need a new scheme. She took the older man's hand and thanked him as he removed the collar and gave her the local anesthetic.

"Two days my lady and your Doctor will come." Madeira whispered as Sophie drifted off to sleep and the chip implantation process began.

**~IDoD~**

"Master Vaughn?"

"Yes Crystal, what is it."

"I…I hesitate because I know you'll be upset."

"Well now I order you to tell me."

"Yes master Vaughn. It seems there was a computer glitch, crash really in the med bay and…" Crystal started and when she trailed of he closed his paper, gave her a glare and told her to tell him already. "Sophia has been given the chip."

"What!?" Udall thundered; the glass side table shaking as he stood from the couch abruptly.

"Please Master Vaughn no one else dare tell you. I knew it was your right to know." Crystal begged, going to her knees.

Udall sighed and told her to get up. Perfect, well at least he didn't wait and got to enjoy last night. Oh and she was good all that fire and her cries when he extinguished it. True a chip implant could be reversed, but last Felorin or no he was damn sure not going to spend that kind of money. "Damn it! Damn it, Damn it! What the hell do I do with her now?"

"Sir?"

"You're always the mind for business Crystal, So what do I do with a broken toy?"

Crystal kept her revelation and disgust of her 'Master's' true nature back and asked if she could speak freely. He told her she could and she stepped up to him. "Your party… So many wealthy men and potential buyers will be there. Try to enjoy her for a day and don't cut your loss, make money from it." She explained and he seemed to like the idea. A slow grin forming on his lips as he told her she may just be on to something. The girl hid her smile knowing the plan was working and soon she'd be free of him, free of this life as well.

**IDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoD**

"How do I look?" Jack asked as he walked into the control room in a charcoal grey suit.

"You'll do." The Doctor replied with a sigh as he combed his fingers through his hair for the 5th time. He was trying not to think of what he was about to do; telling himself not to just outright deck Vaughn at first site. Then there was how he would have to treat Sophie and that he didn't want to. Ok he did, but under completely different circumstances, ones that found them alone, maybe in his bed, maybe in the…

"You ok Doc?"

"Fine, just…anxious I guess…Did you think of a name? I'm sure Vaughn knows Harkness not your face, but the name."

"How does Jack Hall sound?" The Captain asked, fixing his tie. "Will Vaughn know you, Alena sure did…" He added, bracing himself against a railing as Idris gave a lurch, they were almost there.

"I don't think so… From that tape he didn't know of Sophie and I think her and I traveling together was the only reason Alena knew so much about me." 10 replied, pushing some buttons and checking the scanner. "And that name sounds fine."

"What about you?"

"Theta Phalkes."

"Well ok, not John Smith then…"

"Shut up Harkness or should I say Hall."

"Just saying, it's definitely unique I like it."

**IDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoD**

"You sent for me Master Vaughn?" Sophie queried dressed in the white fabric with the simple rope belt, a new collar, and nothing else. Her voice was timid as she stepped into his room. He looked up from his book and he seemed sad almost. "Are you alright sir?" She asked apprehensively. "Have I done something to upset you?"

"No Sophia it is no fault of your own." Udall replied already having decided to do his best to be rid of her tomorrow. Still there was no reason not to get his use out of her tonight. "Shut the door Sophia and come cheer me up." He instructed and the Felorin was quick to comply, pouring him a glass of wine before going to him.

"How may I serve you Master Vaughn."

"Hmm soo unlike you."

"Sir?"

"It is of no consequence now. You can start by taking that off." Udall stated, motioning to her sparse covering. She didn't even blink as she untied the belt and pressed a button on the collar to make the white fabric fall away and pool at her feet. The buttons hadn't worked on the old one, but they sure did now. It was such a shame he thought, she really was beautiful, but then so were his other servants and he just couldn't see needing another like them. "On your knees then." He instructed. She knew what he wanted and she was good at giving it to him, but he never even took his eyes off his book.

The Felorin had lost her novelty and for Sophie it was perfect even if she didn't think so. She didn't understand why her 'master' didn't want actual sex with her. What was even more confusing was what he told her before he sent her away.

**~IDoD~**

"I'm to be sold tomorrow." Sophie cried, flopping to her bed. "Master Vaughn doesn't want me!"

"Thank Rahjmanna for that!" Madeira sighed; Crystal winked and said 'you're welcome'.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing my lady, but you must make Master Vaughn pleased tomorrow and do what he told you." Madeira replied gently. She came and sat beside her princess and friend. Gently she swept aside Sophie's hair and patted her shoulder.

"What if they don't like me and I disappoint him. It's going to feel weird 'pleasing' a new master." Sophie sniffled.

"Oh I have a feeling you'll do just fine, exotic beauty like you. You can dance, you can wait table, and you can even sing some what's not to please?" Crystal replied encouragingly. Sophie smiled and said she would do her best then. Vaughn had told her every courtesy was to be expected should he ask it of her, every. Crystal just hoped this Doctor was up to the task of making Vaughn think Sophie was complying and he was enjoying it long enough to get them out of there.

...

**Hope you liked**

**HEART Y'ALLS**


	17. Phase 2: The Game Is Afoot

**Chap 17 woot**

**I only own my ideas**

**Warnings**: **Some swearing**

**ENJOY!**

...

"You sure about this?" Jack asked for the third time.

"No I'm not, but what I am sure of is that you will be keeping those grubby mitts off!" The Doctor replied in aggravation, giving Jack a warning glare. Contrary to popular belief he could mimic a wealthy degenerate dirt bag. He'd had 903 plus years to observe males of all kinds of species and personalities, he knew a thing or two. Only thing he wasn't sure of was his restraint when it came to Vaughn.

"I know; I know I won't get up close and personal with Sophie. I'm talking about Vaughn. I'd like nothing more than to throttle him and get her out of there…"

"He'll know something's wrong. This is elaborate because it has to be."

"Admit it, despite everything. The challenge kind of thrills you."

"Shut up Hall"

"I knew it!"

**~IDoD~**

"There, beautiful my lady." Madeira praised as she finished putting up Sophie's hair. The harem costume was lighter than the other, skimpy no matter it's beauty. The perfecta would be glad when she could see her as she should be; her own woman and not some monster's toy.

"There we are, let me look at you." Udall called brightly as Sophie rose from her bed. She let him check her over and give his consent. "You know what I expect of you, don't you Sophia?" He stated with a warning and she nodded.

"Every courtesy…I'll do what you ask Master Vaughn, just tell me when and who."

Udall left the room pleased and Crystal stepped in when he was around the corner, dressed in similar garb of a different color. "How do we make sure it's the Doctor and not some gutter snipe that's worse than Vaughn?" Madeira asked while Sophie was in the other room.

"Leave that to me, no one else knows she's for sale." Crystal answered with quotation marks. She had her plan all set up and she would meet with the doctor and the captain in a minute. All they needed to do was go over the plan once more, that and give another pep talk to the Felorin. "Sophie it will be fine trust me I'll find you a good man to serve and you will make Master Vaughn proud."

"If you say so."

"I do, now go; you need to greet our guests." Crystal instructed, winking at Madeira and following Sophie out of the room.

**IDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoD**

He looked around at the view; Eigladus was certainly a beautiful planet. A woman with a form of Telegenic resting in her arm walked up to the two of them and asked for their names and invite chips. "Theta Phalkes and my associate Jack Hall." The doctor smiled, Handing over two discs they'd rigged with their false identities.

"Ah of course someone will…"

"I'll take them." Crystal interjected with a smile, throwing a wink at Jack who gave her a blatant once over.

The blonde's teal get up barely covered anything and the Doctor had a feeling Sophie would be in something similar. At the very least it gave him an idea of what he'd be dealing with. He followed with his hands shoved in his pockets trying to look like he belonged in a place like this.

She showed them to a room and they noticed their luggage had been brought already. The door shut and she scrambled around, making sure no one was listening. "Ok look we don't have a lot of time. Here's the deal, Captain you and I run interference, sorry Doc that leaves you with buttering up the slime ball."

"Crystal?"

"Yes, last thing. Remember she is not going to understand if you treat her any other way than is to be expected. I wouldn't put it past her to tell Vaughn. I know this may be deplorable, but…"

"I'd be more afraid of him throttling Vaughn honestly." Jack stated and the Doctor, again, told him to shut up.

"Feeling's mutual, just remember this is to get her out." Crystal sighed; the Captain added that it was for her as well. "Quite right so look lively and when I say treat her normally I don't mean overtly rude I just mean let her wait on you. Entitled pricks like Vaughn don't do shit for themselves if they can help it." She added, telling them cocktails were in a few minutes and reminding them that whatever they did to get Sophie back with them as she left.

"This is wrong this is all wrong. Its running, that's all it's meant to be, running, and explosions and saving the day. What if this is it? What if we save her and she wants to leave after?" 10 asked to no one in particular even with Jack in the room.

"You know your clever girl better than that."

"I hope so; I couldn't blame her though…"

"Come on Doc let's get her back."

"You're right, what in the world do I talk about with this tosser?" The Time Lord griped.

"I dunno, being rich. Vacations you took, beautiful women all over you, things like that."

**~IDoD~**

For the first few minutes she went around filing drinks, lighting cigarettes that sort of thing. She couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. Sophie looked up, noticing a man in the corner. There was almost something familiar about him, the easy gait, his kind eyes and that hair.

"See something you like?" Crystal asked with a sly wink.

"It's not my choice is it." Sophie replied, her face falling. "Master Vaughn…"

"Has the final say; yes, but he will take your opinions into account. Go on, see if he needs anything. See what you think of him." Crystal answered with a nudge; she smiled at Jack as she walked by, her arm full of coats.

"Can I get you anything Master?"

"Ooh could we not do the Master thing. How about oh I dunno Lord, we'll go with that. Lord Theta Phalkes and yes, take my coat."

"Of course Lord Theta or do you prefer Phalkes?" Sophie asked, stepping behind him. He told her Lord Theta was fine. She took the sport jacket off, touching the nape of his neck as she did so. "Anything else Lord Theta?" The Felorin asked, folding the coat over her arm. He told her he'd like a drink and she bowed her head as she hurried off to get it.

"What do you think Sophia?" Udall asked as she stepped out of the back room. She told him she liked Lord Theta and his partner, so far they were the only ones to keep their hands off and do more than leer at her.

"Forgive me Master Vaughn, but some of those men are here simply to take advantage of your generosity." Sophie answered then ducked her head.

"Don't worry Sophia I thank you for the honesty. Bring him his drink and go get ready. I'll talk with this Lord and if I like him. It'll be your turn to make me proud."

"Oh and I will Master Vaughn, I will."

**~IDoD~**

When Sophie got in front of the room to sing 10's eyes never left her, but in truth he never even heard a word. Vaughn was talking to him the whole time, asking this and remarking on that. The Doctor found it hard to keep from beating on the wanker. The only thing holding him back was watching Sophie sing.

Jack was currently making eyes at Crystal and she certainly didn't seem opposed. The Doctor wondered if anything might happen between the two. Vaughn was asking him something and he had to drag his mind back. "Sorry Udall."

"She's quite lovely isn't she? The whole package that one, sings as you can see, exotic and ever so eager to please." Vaughn remarked, noticing what the doctor was staring at.

His hands clenched and flexed. 10 was surprised the glass didn't break in his grip. Somehow he managed to calm down enough to remember his mission and offer a sly smile as he answered. "Yes, she is lovely. You talk as if…" The Doctor let the statement trail off; letting Udall work out its meaning.

"For the right price." Vaughn smiled.

"We-el, you know money is no object to me, but I can't just take her on a whim. Let's be practical I'm a man of business."

"Of course, of course Lord Phalkes. What if say she's yours for the night. Decide before you leave."

"How do I know you haven't given the same offer to your friends?"

"Sharp, I like you. You have my word, yours for the night. Enjoy, I insist and don't forget, cards after dinner." Udall stated with a sickening grin as he walked away.

**IDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoD**

"Ugh I wish this was over with already." The Time Lord grumbled as he changed for the card game.

"I know, but we're almost there and the hard parts over. Udall likes you and Sophie is 'yours' all that's left is making him think she's doing a good job." Jack replied, fixing his hair for the umpteenth time.

"So I get to treat her like a whore."

"Well yes and no, servants like us are a few steps up from all that." Crystal remarked, stepping through a secret door. They both jumped a little and she apologized. Explaining that she was making a last run and Madeira was already waiting for them in the passageway. "I'll put the sleeping drought in Udall's drink it will take around 2 hours to work. At some point in the game, Jack tell him he needs to get a room, not too early in, but not too late either. Doctor don't go too far out of the comfort zone, but it's got to look like you deserve the statement."

"Quit worrying I got this far didn't I?" Ten griped quietly and headed out of the room. He ran in to Sophie waiting at the door of the lounge.

"You're at table one Lord Theta, same drink as before?" Sophie asked her ears back and he would guess her tail swished under the skirt she wore, if such a thing could even be called a proper skirt. He nodded at her and she hurried off to get it for him.

"Ah Lord Phalkes, Lord Hall. Tell me are either of you good at poker?" Udall greeted as they sat down. The Doctor said he was decent, but hadn't played in a while. As the night went on it seemed every time Sophie came near him the Time Lord did well. "It would appear Lord Phalkes has a good luck charm." Vaughn laughed eyeing Sophie.

"You may be right. Oh Sophia?" The Doctor called and she looked up and hurried over. He whispered something in her ear, she blushed, but did as he asked sitting down in his lap. She draped her arms around his neck for balance like the other girls at the table, like Crystal with Lord Hall. "Now can you be more than a pretty face, light this cigar for me." She pulled off a match and once lit brought it to the stogie between his lips.

She started to get more comfortable as the rounds went on. Her fingers would wander absently, trailing his shoulders, teasing the tiny hairs at the back of his neck. Master Vaughn looked pleased and she felt elated that she was making him happy. She knew it wasn't necessary or her right to say, but it was nice that not only was Lord Theta kind, but attractive as well. Sophie hadn't meant to, but she shifted and his hand slipped up to her inner thigh. It felt like the world had stopped and they both gasped a little.

10 could only imagine what he must look like, but luckily Jack saved the day by delivering his line with perfect timing. "Hmm Maybe that's not such a bad idea, unless you'd like me to take more of your money?" Ten joked, looking at Vaughn. Udall told them to go by all means and Sophie hid her gulp as the Doctor followed her to his room. Once inside he locked the door, went right to his bags and started rooting through them. Absently he made the comment about getting her out of that 'god awful' outfit and without a word she started unsnapping her top. By the time he realized she wasn't talking he turned and just at the moment her skirt rustled to the ground. 10 didn't stop to think and pulled out his usual trench coat. "Oh jeez Sophie no! Here."

She stopped as he fit the coat around her and went back to digging for what she didn't know. "Lord Theta?" Sophie questioned. He didn't acknowledge her and she decided she'd have to try something a little more extreme. Quietly she walked up behind him dropping the coat as she went. Slowly she placed her hands on his shoulders and started massaging away the tension she found there.

It felt wonderful and he let her back them up to the bed. He sat on the edge and she knelt behind him, feeling him start to relax. The Time Lord almost stopped her when she started to kiss his neck and press her body to his. It felt so good he didn't say a word till Madeira walked through the secret door and caught them. For her part Sophie didn't miss a beat, but the Doctor shot up like a gun had gone off. He watched a little dazed as fabric slid out of Sophie's collar and covered her up. 10 moved to grab his coat off the floor right as Crystal and Jack burst in.

"Time to go people let's do this!"

"Do what? Lord Theta?"

To Be Continued…

...

**HEART Y'ALLS**


	18. Phase 3: The Great Escape

**This is a record for me! These two keep trying 0_o; but I beat them apart with a stick if I have to lol **

**I only own my ideas**

**Warnings: Maybe swearing...**

**ENJOY!**

**...**

There was no time to change and Jack gave Crystal his Great coat. Like the Doctor had given Sophie his trench. They couldn't blame her, but the Felorin asked question after question, till finally the blonde stopped while everyone went ahead. "You have been given to Lord Theta. Master Vaughn told me to tell you. Your Lord is taking us home. Vaughn lost me to Greyson and he has kindly offered to help me, we must do this in secret. You'll help me for Lord Theta won't you?" The girl implored.

Sophie knew the stories of the man, knew why she was afraid. Training told her to run back and alert Master Vaughn, but she liked Crystal and especially her new Lord even more. "Ok, anything just tell me when and what." Sophie nodded and smiled. Crystal told her that for now it was silence and stealth.

The blonde walked up to him and winked. Telling the Doctor he did a good job and Sophie liked him. 10 kinda smirked to himself, oh yes he was good, so very good. They walked quietly along the secret pass-way, ducking when they reached a guard station. "How big is this compound?"

"It's not much further…Someone's coming this way!" Madeira hissed, leading them down a new hall. They escaped detection, but unfortunately it led the group into an empty room which a trip sensor closed off.

The Doctor tried to rush over and stop the sliding door, but it was no use. "Great we're trapped." 10 grumbled stalking the room.

"Anyone got any other bright ideas?" Jack asked, eyeing Madeira.

"Oh and I suppose I should have just let them catch us, drag Sophie and Crystal back then imprison you two?" The Perfecta retorted.

Sophie walked over to the Time Lord and put her hand on his shoulder. "Lord Theta it's alright."

He turned to her, so frustrated he was almost crying. "No don't you see? I was supposed to get you out of here. How do I do that now with 4 walls of brick-"

"3!" Sophie interjected conversationally.

"I'm sorry, what?" 10 replied, blinking.

"You said 4, but it's only 3 Lord Theta, that wall is two way glass." Sophie explained and he grinned so big and so wide. She blushed as he spun her around.

"Oh brilliant my clever girl, brilliant you are!" The Doctor exclaimed, holding her cheeks as he kissed her. He set her down and she giggled, touching her lips like an imprint of him had been left on her. 10 went to the wall she'd pointed at and started running his sonic all around it. "Right then its breakable but we need something to smash through it."

"Well throw me at it Mr. indestructible here." Jack laughed.

"I'd go with the idea, but it needs to be fast, you regenerate to slow and this is going to draw attention, plus we need more force than just throwing you. It's breakable yes, but not that easily." The Time Lord replied, beginning to pace and run his hand over his hair.

Sophie started taking off the Doctor's coat. "Let me Lord Theta." She spoke with determination. The Felorin knew if she shifted at the right time it would give her enough momentum to break through. Madeira nodded at her and pulled a remote from her pocket.

"Wait, Sophie? Won't that hurt?" Crystal remarked, remembering what her friend had told her about the time's Udall had used the collar to bring about the shift.

The doctor's eyes widened and he shook his head. "Sophie no I won't allow it!" 10 stated vehemently. He knew from the video of her capture and from the look on the blonde's face that it wouldn't just be a tiny shock she'd feel.

"The hell you won't, we don't have time, you want out or not?" Madeira interjected and the Doctor had to shut his mouth.

"I'll be alright Lord Theta; I only feel it for a second. Cover your ears, this may get loud." Sophie assured. She backed to the wall, getting ready like she would for a race. Madeira handed the remote to Crystal and held out her hands to give Sophie a boost. "On my mark, press that." The Felorin instructed and the blonde nodded.

"Doctor what is it?" Jack asked a little confused.

"She's going to shift." 10 stated matter-of-factly. The Captain just nodded and stood back as Sophie ran forward and sprang off of the Perfecta's hands.

"Now!" Sophie cried as she arced into a spin. She cried out as pain sparked through her and her skin changed to blue fur right before she crashed through the glass. Everyone was wide eyed as she jumped back through and made the hole bigger. She skidded on her paws as she went back at a run and did it again.

"Um, what's she doing?" The Captain asked with a laugh.

"Having fun I expect, sorry she's normally caged or restrained when she shifts, this is the most freedom she's had in that form." Madeira explained. Jack nodded right as Sophie skidded in front of them and shook the shards from her back, letting out a roar.

"Yep ok loud, that's going to-" Jack started before…

"Oh hello, well then who do we have here?" A single guard exclaimed, stepping into the room.

Sophie snarled and stalked in front of the doctor. Her tail whipped and curled as her claws 'clacked' on the floor and her ears flattened. She eyed the guard and snorted, it almost sounded like laughter. /what's wrong Stan-y boy, scared of widdle old me\ The Felorin remarked as the guard shrank back and the Doctor whipped his head to Madeira.

"She's all instinct and memories in that form, the chip can't override it." The perfecta replied and 10 seemed to accept the explanation.

"Now, now Nice kitty let's get you back in your cage."

/Not on your life Stan-wick\ Sophie snarled and Jack laughed at the guy's name. The guard pulled a Taser, but before he could use it Sophie swiped it from his hand. Prepared to strike she heard the Doctor tell her not to kill so she simply charged forward sank her fangs into the guards vest as he cowered, lifted and shook him then threw him against the wall. She looked back to the group, swiping her paws like she was covering something unpleasant.

The Time Lord walked beside her as they made their way to his waiting TARDIS. Every so often she would nose him in the thigh and he would reach down to scratch her ears. The tiger was almost playful and he could tell she was enjoying the open space. She'd even trot up to Jack head butt him in the leg and scamper back beside the Doctor all with a dopey 'cat' grin. 10 found himself hard pressed not to admonish her, but since it seemed no one else was around he let her have her fun. He was just about to ask how long she'd be in that form when steps away from those bright blue doors she shifted back.

Smoke rose from the collar and electricity shook her as she waivered for a moment and crumpled to the ground. The Doctor shouted her name, rushing to wrap her naked form in his coat and carry her inside handing her to Jack so he could finalize their getaway. Once he'd set the controls for Cardiff 10 hurried to the med bay where Jack and Madeira were trying to get the collar off Sophie's neck.

**~IDoD~**

Sophie tried to be strong, but she was crying and the harder they worked to remove the device the more electricity was sent into her system. The doctor yelled and it was actually The Felorin who apologized. "Sorry Lord Theta I…" She stammered trying to sit up.

"No shhh it's not your fault." The Time Lord soothed, urging her to lie back, brushing a hand through her hair.

"It's like it's reacting to her, we need her to calm down." Jack stated offhandedly.

10 looked at her and smiled, asking her how he could help her to do that. She bit her lip, but went for it anyway. "Kiss me…I'm sure I would feel better then." Sophie replied softly. Before she could think better of it he gently pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was soft, unlike the passionate urgent ones he usually shared. She clung to him and he didn't care that they had an audience as he deepened their mouths connection

Much to their amazement the collar gave a hiss and a whirring noise, unlocked itself and clattered to the ground. The Time Lord pulled back when she broke away. "I think you need to rest now." He stated gently as she leaned back against the pillows.

"If you think it best Lord Theta." Sophie answered before she gave up on her fight to stay awake.

"Madeira, Crystal you can follow me I'll show you to her room. Idris will have clothes for you there." The Doctor informed, wrapping the sheet around Sophie and drawing her into his arms. He didn't know why; maybe it was reflex, but he tried to ignore how good it felt to hold her.

To Be Continued…

...


	19. Some Things Never Change and Some Do

**I only own my ideas**

**Warnings: Maybe swearing, Little bit of lime zest ^^**

**ENJOY!**

...

10 left Madeira and Crystal to the task of getting Sophie dressed and into bed, wandering off to find Jack in the galley pouring himself a scotch. "Here." The Captain sighed, sliding the glass over. "If I need one, you need one." he added, leaning against the island.

He couldn't remember if this was different or not. How much of this awful situation had really been changed? Since Sophie started teaching at the prep school; he'd been going through the motions. Forcing himself to live day to day, doing everything over again because the end result was so important. How he'd managed to pull it off in the first place; had taken elaborate planning and come to think of it. He couldn't really explain it if he tried. "No sense arguing that logic I suppose." The Doctor replied saluting with the glass; then taking a ginger sip. The alcohol burned down his throat. It felt like swallowing fire, it felt…good. He took a larger drink.

"What happens now?" Jack asked as the Doctor slid his glass over and the Captain poured another.

The question almost sounded like he was asking; because the Time Lord had done this before. Did Jack know this was 10's second run? Had he known all along? When he thought he'd done so well to hide it. "We find the physician to remove the chip and take down Vaughn; I don't want him coming after her again." The Doctor replied as Jack poured more for himself; then sealed and put the bottle away. Jack didn't give any other hint. So he dismissed it and decided to go back to pretending it was, business as usual. Only 1 week to go, he could do this.

"And that's why it's back to Torchwood."

"I don't mean to take advantage, we-el ok I do, but not in a malicious way. I guess is what I'm saying." The Doctor explained, finishing the drink.

"I understand Doc. Really I do and my team and I are happy to help." Jack replied with a smile. The Time Lord thanked him; before heading off to his room.

He sat down on the couch and Idris started the fire. 10 hated that he couldn't change everything. He hadn't been able to save her from this terrible fate. His only solace was that he'd made things better; she had people with her. If only by her side not sharing the same fate. Madeira had been a plant, mixing up the game and the rescue mission entirely. The implant wasn't new, only some things changed. It was the curse of a Time Lord. Only being able to influence the small ripples, often realizing. You were the cause of horrible occurrences. He wondered what else was fixed and what would be new. His fear was always; that he would make it worse, in an effort to make it better. Like Rose had when she saved her Dad and brought the Reapers. Rose… It was funny he still loved her, but he knew it was time for him to move on. He could love her in memory and that was ok. It was Sophie he loved, here and now, if only he'd let himself admit it. The Doctor pulled out a book, planning to read all nigh,t only to have his eyes close, an hour in.

This was entirely new. Sophie; letting him pin her down, letting him slide his hand up her skirt. She was begging her Doctor for more, twining her fingers in his hair. Leaning her head to the side; as his tongue dragged along her neck. He couldn't decipher the taste of her in a dream, but he knew her pulse raced beneath the skin. 10's fingers; hooked in the band of her panties, about to pull them down. When he was jolted awake.

The Doctor; didn't know what time it was. The only thing he knew; was that Sophie was screaming and he was running to her door. Just like last time; he thought with a sigh. Trying to shake that incredible dream from his mind. He made sure he was dressed; before rushing out, into the hallway.

**IDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoD**

Sophie stretched and sat up, rubbing her hand along her bare neck and smiling. She should go see if her new Lord; wanted tea or anything else this morning. Her friends were still sleeping and she decided to let them be. A sudden noise in front of her; made her whip her head around. She found herself nose to nose; with a wide eyed, 3 tailed, orange, and fluffy fox like creature. Fox Trot 'tittered' excitedly and licked her nose. Sophie shrieked, which made the Eunae yowl and in seconds, everyone was awake.

"What's wrong!?" The Doctor cried, bursting into the room. Stumbling back as Sophie collided with him. It was almost déjà vu 3 times over when she pointed to Fox Trot and implored him to tell her what 'that' was. He tried not to, but he couldn't help laughing. "That's Fox Trot, the resident pet, he's very friendly. Go pet him, go on." 10 urged and she slowly made her way back to the bed.

"I heard screaming." Jack called as he appeared in the door way; brandishing a cricket bat of all things.

"It's fine, the Eunae snuck up on her." The Doctor sighed as he watched the three women dote and coo over Fox Trot. Who seemed to be in absolute heaven. It was moments like this. That made him realize: he didn't really mind the 'slow path'. Not to mention; if he wanted his surprise to work and nothing else to go wrong, it had to be this way. The Time Lord went to clap a hand on Jack's shoulder. The Captain; then relaxed and lowered his 'weapon'. "I'm gonna shower and we'll head over to Torchwood. We should be in Cardiff by now." 10 stated as he walked away.

"Sounds fun can I come?" Jack laughed.

"Shut up Harkness!" The Doctor shot back. He hoped the shower would clear his head. He needed to be on point. Not daydream; about her curves, lips, and the little gasps and…stop it stop it stop it now! The Time Lord; turned the water to as cold as he could stand it and set about to washing his hair.

The only good things about a second run…there were no surprises. He stepped out of the shower and quickly wrapped, a towel around his waist. 10 made it back into his room. Again; to find Sophie waiting, with his clothes laid out on the bed. The first time; he'd been a little less prepared. Still; he reacted much the same.

"Sophie!"

"You should call me Sophia Lord Theta, more formal. I took the liberty of getting your clothes. Lord Hall said you don't eat much, so I just made tea and…" Sophie trailed off at the intense look he was giving her. "It, I overstepped….oh I've messed up already... Oh I'm sorry I…" She stammered, rushing out before he could stop her.

**~IDoD~**

"Sophie? What's wrong?" Crystal asked kneeling down in front of where the Felorin cowered in the corner of her room.

"I messed up… I don't think Lord Theta likes me." Sophie sniffed, grasping her own tail to keep it still. She shouldn't have been waiting like that. He was her new Lord; not her friend. Maybe she shouldn't have been; that familiar with him. He would certainly want to be rid of her now.

"Now I know for a fact that's not true." Crystal replied; opting to sit in front of the woman she now considered a friend. "This you, Sophia… Is not who you're supposed to be. This was done to you. He loves you and it hurts to see you like this." The Blonde explained.

"You know I can't help it."

"I know and he knows… We all know, you were programmed to be the perfect servant."

"I think… I know that too, but…" Sophie started. It was weird, like she knew she wasn't supposed to act this way, but she didn't want to fight it either.

"That's the purpose of the chip, it won't let you care." Crystal affirmed sadly.

"Maybe... I should just stay here till… I can't take thinking he's upset with me."

"You know, I might just have a solution." Crystal stated with a smile.

**IDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoD**

"Morning boys!" Crystal called brightly as she walked into the main work area of the Torchwood hub. The Doctor asked where Sophie was. Starting to get angry; when he assumed, the Blonde left her friend behind. "Of course I didn't leave her."

"Then where is she?" Jack asked, scanning the room.

"She's right he- Sophie! Sophie!?" Crystal replied; stopping to call out when she realized, Sophie was no longer next to her.

"Uh, Sir?"

"Not now Ianto!"

"But, Sir?"

"What!?" Jack griped, turning to see Jones standing on his desk. "Ianto what are you doing?" The Captain snorted then followed his subordinate's gaze. He saw a swish of black striped, blue fur with silver and gold mixed into the stripes.

Sophie padded up to 10 and tugged lightly on his coat. He told Jack not now and she did it again.

/Hi/

"Oh hello…" The Doctor replied without turning. "…Wait….Sophie!"

To Be Continued…

...

**Ok so I know a whole 'do over' idea isn't supposed to work, but what's the fun of A/U if you can't 'tweak' things a bit. And the surprise is going to be awesome! So worth it, well I think so...**

**Anywho, as always PLEASE REVIEW!**

**HEART Y'ALLS**


	20. Not So Eloquent Arguments

**I only own my ideas.**

**Warnings: Swearing, Light lime for flava lol**

**ENJOY!**

**...**

She had that cat grin; as she tugged on his coat again. "You better not ruin this coat." The Doctor warned with a wink, leaning down to scratch her ears. She started to nuzzle his leg and purr.

"Ianto, you can get off your desk, That's Sophie, she's a shape shifter, She won't hurt you." Jack assured, walking over to pet the tiger's fur.

"If you say so, sir." Ianto replied, starting to get down. He dealt with aliens daily and her fur patterns, should have given it away. Jones felt a little sheepish. His first instinct to run or get away; did often save him, however.

Sophie was still headbutting the Time Lord's knee and giving him mental suggestions; that she wanted to play. "Do you have a gym or something? Wide open and enclosed... Someplace we could take her?" The Doctor asked, going down to his haunches to hold her better. He laughed when she nuzzled his face and tried to lick his nose. He missed hugging her, laughing and joking with her and if this was the only way to do it right now, he'd take it.

"I could take her to the carpark, its enclosed." Ianto offered with a gulp when the tiger turned to him. He did his best to stay calm, eventually melting into laughter as she headbutted him then reared up to hug him. "I think she likes the idea."

"Good bet, Just keep her hidden and we'll be around in a bit." Jack replied and Ianto left; to take Sophie to somewhere better suited to her current form.

"Your Idea?" The Doctor asked, looking at Crystal.

"Yes, if you must know. I don't blame you for getting upset about how she is, but it hurts her. The training is telling her; she's angering you and frankly I'm afraid Sophie will end up hurting herself as punishment for doing a bad job. So until we find this physician. Get your shit together and let her wait on you the small time she isn't in this form." Crystal huffed before leaving to find Ianto.

**~IDoD~**

So that's how it went. In the morning 10; would let her set out his clothes and make him a morning cuppa. She'd be in tiger form while they were working. Each day she got better at shifting under her own power and speaking to people telepathically. The Doctor knew he was missing something. What had changed in this plan that he wasn't seeing? It hadn't been this hard last time. He needed his clever girl.

"Lord Theta?" Sophie asked, lightly knocking on his door. "I was cleaning up the med bay and…" She looked up to see him with his pants only zipped and his shirt unbuttoned. His hair was wild and still damp from the shower. She didn't even think; before stepping in and shutting the door. Upon reaching him; she grasped the sides of his shirt and one by one, she buttoned them. He leaned his head down; their foreheads almost touching. She could feel his breath on her skin. "Forgive me…" She whispered, reached out and surged upward; as she grabbed his neck.

He grabbed her waist for grounding; steering her back to the bed, almost on autopilot. His tongue swiped along her lips, begging entrance and she opened them without hesitation. He followed; when she fell back, managing to keep the kiss going. Vaguely he realized; she was tugging at his slacks, till they fell to his ankles. Things started to connect; when she guided his hand up under her dress. Then his formal moniker was moaned into his ear. "Stop I…we can't…" The Doctor sputtered, standing straight and backing up. He quickly tucked in his shirt and fastened his pants.

She sat up, blinking. "I'm sorry Lord Theta I…" Sophie stammered. He seemed very eager to reciprocate and she had simply let the situation unfold. It had felt so nice, like she was wanted and not just being used. She fell to her knees, bowing in supplication, like a geisha would. "I…" Her voice broke, but she choked out. "I understand if you wish to be rid of me…I…" She did her best not to, but silent tears formed, tracking her cheeks and splashing to the floor.

He looked over as she had bowed and he knew she was crying. "Bloody hell Sophie no, oh god never. I never want to be rid of you." The Doctor assured, rushing to her side and pulling her up. "You see I want you. So much, so bad, but not like this. Not when I'm Lord Theta and you serve me. It's me who should be sorry." 10 explained drying her tears with his thumb. He pulled her in, hugging her close and a small SD card clattered to the floor.

"Oh right... I came to give you that, it was hidden in the collar." Sophie sniffed and she pulled away to give it to him.

**IDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoD**

Ianto was able to get coordinates off the card and in mere hours they were headed to a small planet named Hadus. The physician was fairly easy to find and actually remarked that he thought they'd be here sooner. The man named Orion; refused to be paid. Asking only; to be told when they finally took down Udall.

"But who will serve you Lord Theta?" Sophie asked as Orion set up the med bay on the TARDIS around them.

"Sophie, I'm not who you think I am. I don't own a company, I'm not rich. I don't need a servant. I need my friend back, I need my clever girl." The Doctor replied, holding her close.

"All set! Sophie dear I promise you'll go to sleep and wake up yourself again." Orion stated with a smile as he injected the anesthetic into the IV line.

"You'll be fine my Lady you are in good hands." Madeira remarked as she left the room with Jack and Crystal.

Sophie's grip tightened on the Doctor and he kissed her forehead; then her cheeks. Lastly he laid his lips on hers softly. "I didn't even…."

"You didn't have to." The Time Lord replied; kissing her again. Laying her back when her eyes started to droop. He left; only when Orion told him to, pacing the halls of the TARDIS the entire time she was in surgery. A couple times; Jack tried to talk to him and then stopped. Having to go rushing off; when Ianto called him with news on a different case.

**~IDoD~**

"Well?" The Doctor remarked trying to be patient as Orion walked out of the med bay doors. The physician chuckled, said the 'patient' was fine and should wake up in a couple of hours. "Can I…"

"She needs to sleep, but I suppose you can sit with her if you like."

10 didn't stay long enough to hear; Madeira offer to bring the physician to the galley. He strode past the surgery table and into what must have been a recovery room. She looked so peaceful; her eyes closed a slight smile, playing on her lips. It was soft, but she called to him and he pulled up a chair, then took her hand. "I'm here Sophie, I'm here." The Doctor assured.

He sat with her for what felt like hours. Maybe he should get Orion; shouldn't she be up by now? 10 was trying to think of the first trip to take her on. That first day, hadn't she mentioned The Louvre? He could take her there; it wasn't low brow if they went back in time. Maybe 1890's, when the fashion was starting to be less, should he say wide. Granted some of those dresses were beautiful, but how women managed to move much less dance. In a farthingale; he didn't know.

Last time they hadn't gone anywhere, he hoped this wouldn't change too much.

He only let his eyes close for a moment, but it was enough. The Time Lord was exhausted; these last few days wearing on him. He'd only been out for moments; when her lids fluttered. She looked down at him sleeping and giggled. Sophie still felt drugged and fuzzy, thinking nothing of playing with his hair. "You look so cute when you're sleeping." The Felorin remarked, running her fingers through his deep brown locks again.

"We-el I do try." 10 chuckled.

'Oh shit', Sophie thought, "I said that out loud?"

"YeP fraid so." The Doctor replied, but instead of shying away; he leaned into her hand. She told him her throat felt like sand paper and he stood to get her a drink of water. "So I was thinking…couple days of rest then, wait for it…" 10 started after handing her the cup. He held up his hands looking so excited. "Louvre 1885, there's a grand ball, so dancing, beautiful dresses, great food and…what? What is it?" The Time Lord asked; stopping to look at her as he mimed a waltz.

"Ignoring the fact that I can't ball room dance; Doctor I'm an alien, anything before 2002 is a no go." Sophie lamented, setting the cup on a side table. It sounded wonderful and so sweet that he wanted to do that for her, but... There was no way; looking how she did now. She wondered if kissing him, playing with his hair was a thing now or did it mean something? Had he been telling the truth; when he'd said he wanted more? Only; with her as Sophie and not Sophia? She'd been given a special chip; way back. It had let her retain the memories from the past few days. Not only did she recall what he told her, but she remembered every kiss, the feel of his skin, and his touch. She wasn't keen on the idea that she may have to give that up.

"I can teach you and so what you're an alien I am to yah know." The Time Lord laughed.

She snorted, had she not been doped up on pain killers and who knew what else her retort may have come off more eloquently… Instead he got this...

"Hey look at me I'm a Time Lord, I'm 903, have two hearts, a spaceship/time machine called a TARDIS, oh and a sonic blue light flashy thing, but you wouldn't know unless I told you because I look late 20's early 30's, little bit foxy, maybe sexy with a fantastic head of hair, just like at least a third of every other bloke on the planet."

"How long have you been waiting to do that?" The Doctor laughed, trying to ignore the fact she obviously found him attractive.

"A while, but I am serious you don't look alien, I look like I'm wearing a permanent Halloween costume." Sophie replied, crossing her arms. He seemed contemplative for a moment and she arched an eyebrow.

"Ok we get you an Image manipulator." 10 offered, "All you'd need to change is the ears for this one, simple. Good right? Right?"

She had to agree it was a good plan. Sophie had been sad at the thought that she'd be restricted in trips she'd take with the Doctor. She was glad that wouldn't be a problem anymore.

To Be Continued…

...

**Ok am I the only one who has ever wanted to say that to him? Seriously he does NOT look like an alien! Lol**

**LUV Y'ALLS**


	21. So Much More

**Thank you again to one and all your support of my stories makes writing worthwhile. :) :) **

**I only own my ideas**

**Warnings: Maybe swearing...just in case lol**

**ENJOY!**

...

10 actually carried her to her room after Orion had removed the IV line. Sophie wondered if they'd ever talk, make some definitive decision about how they felt towards each other. She thought she could handle kissing, but she wasn't sure if she was ready for anything more than that. It was true she probably would have had…more; when they had kissed in his room and he wasn't quite dressed. Was that her or the chip telling her what she should do? True she had initiated it, but it was his enthusiasm that had continued it.

Sophie knew that what happened with Udall wasn't her fault. Madeira and Crystal had hammered that fact home. She still felt the shame of it though. It wasn't like it had been some previous loving relationship. Udall had properly attacked her, forced her to look him in the eye as he heartlessly abused her body. She could see the scars, some small and thin others jagged. The largest was the one over her collar bone. The rest were mainly around her waist and a couple on her inner thigh. The thought of those made her shiver with disgust and she finished her shower quickly so she could dress and cover them up.

The sweater was a cowl neck, but still high. It was almost, but not dress length so she wore leggings. She didn't want to think anymore, she could go to her studio, but she didn't want to look at the number of Doctor sketches she'd drawn either. All she felt like painting was a wall of black. So she sat in front of the mural with her knees pulled up and Fox Trot at her side. Her fingers traced the lines of her parents' fur. She still couldn't remember her child hood with them, but she missed Kaelan and Shareen just the same.

"Sophie?"

She looked over, "I thought you were the Doctor."

"Madeira is helping him track down an Image manipulator." Jack answered stepping inside.

"Can it fix this too?" Sophie asked dejectedly yanking down the neck of her sweater to show him the scar. He stopped; a little unsure of how to answer; she released her grip and turned away. "What do you want Jack?"

"See how you were feeling?"

"I don't think you want to be around me right now."

"Why would you say that?" Jack asked crossing his arms. Neither of them hearing as the Doctor slipped in behind him.

"I'm grasping at strings, come any closer and I'll sob all over you."

He chuckled, "may I offer you a friendly shoulder?"

"What if I offer mine instead?" 10 interjected.

"Ah well I know when to respectfully bow out." The Captain relented with a grin at the Time Lord as he started to leave.

"No Jack its fine don-", Sophie pleaded, but he left before she could even finish the argument. She didn't look at 10 and he didn't speak. It felt like eternity stretched between them. His steps sounded loud and hollow like a fate she couldn't escape, drawing ever nearer. Then his arms were around her, pulling her into his lap. She felt a sudden rush of protection and ease. He was singing again; that lullaby about wings of birds and butterflies; how they beat without care, forever changing time. His voice wasn't stellar; you could say he 'couldn't carry a tune in a hand basket.' In this moment however, it sounded perfect.

She tried to speak and he shushed her, kissing her forehead as he rocked back and forth. The Doctor didn't even count the seconds till she broke. Her hand clenched around the lapel of his jacket as she sobbed against his shoulder. 10 held her closer, Idris gave a baleful shudder and the Eunae whined. "That's it…just let it all out." The Time Lord whispered, laying his forehead to hers. For the first time in so long he let himself wonder past just picking himself up and being 'fine'. He actually cried with her. Not huge shuddering sobs like Sophie, but his eyes were definitely wet.

Her tears eventually began to slow and she did feel better, but there was something empty about that feeling as well. "Sorry… I made a mess of your suit." Sophie apologized softly. He chuckled and told her it was fine. The only thing she was sure of was how good it felt to be in his arms. Given a choice, she'd never want to move. She had to ask, but she was afraid. Would it mean losing this? "Why did you save me?" The Felorin didn't look at him, she couldn't.

"Sophie..." The Doctor started then stopped. "How could I not?"

"That's not really an answer Doctor."

"It's not is it?" 10 laughed.

She looked up catching his intense gaze and holding it with a determined stare of her own. "What am I to you; just a companion, a clever girl or your clever girl?" Sophie asked. She reached out and touched his lips. Then she pulled her hand back, "Did those kisses mean anything? Should I forget them and please don't lie to me, not this time."

He swallowed, blinked and she could feel him tense, but her penetrating stare never wavered. The Time Lord knew he owed her the truth especially after what she'd been through. He didn't mean to look so scared or nervous, but what if the truth wasn't what she wanted to hear. How could he tell her he loved her? Now; when she was broken and vulnerable, she needed protection and care, someone to lean on not… Oh god he really wanted to kiss her, she was so close and so beautiful. Fierce, tough as nails despite everything. She never prodded him, but he knew she would wait holding his eyes with hers till he answered. "I don't want you to go. If I tell you what you might not want to hear." The Doctor admitted slowly.

Ok so he didn't want her to leave, that was a good start. It might be selfish of her, but she wanted to hear him say it before she confessed her part. "You want me here as a friend; I can handle that…I can be that." Sophie replied with determination and a dose of resignation.

She had looked away and he cupped her cheek bringing her eyes back to his. "Sophie don't you see? You are more, so much more to me. Yes you are 'my' clever girl and you can remember those kisses, just like this one." The Doctor murmured, leaning down to rest his lips on hers.

The kiss was passion without heat. The longing and desire was there, but neither of them pushed for it. Maybe someday she'd want more, but right now just kissing was enough. She yelped; when he stood and brought them to the couch for more comfort. Her breath came in shaky pants when she broke away. She was fighting to think of what to say when for once in her life her stomach had perfect timing. It rumbled, rather loudly and he raised an eyebrow at her before they both burst out laughing.

**~IDoD~**

"What is that?" Madeira asked, making a face as the 'goop' in Sophie's pot continued to bubble.

"It's called malt-o-meal, it's like porridge."

"Yeah and she's making me eat it too." The Doctor griped, looking over her shoulder and scanning the pot with his sonic. The sandy colored substance made a particularly big bubble and he jumped back.

"I said you needed to eat 'something', not this particularly. All I told you was if you want something else you needed to make it yourself." Sophie replied turning off the stove. She went to get brown sugar from the pantry and crème from the fridge, lastly she grabbed a banana.

The Doctor perked up, looking intrigued. "Always up for a new adventure and of course you know-"

"Bananas are good?" Sophie giggled, handing him a prepared bowl. Madeira said she would make something else as the Felorin added ingredients to her own dish. The perfecta mentioned that she would need to take a short trip to see her people soon and Sophie nodded.

"Do you have your own way of getting back?" 10 asked; inspecting his first bite as the Felorin joined him at the table. The Perfecta said she'd need to get to her gear, but once she had it she'd have a way.

"It's actually here, hidden in a locker at a subway station. I just haven't taken the time to get it." Madeira informed going to the pantry to grab something to go. "Might as well do it while I'm thinking of it." She added then waived as she walked out of the galley.

The Time Lord was still inspecting the substance in his spoon and she sighed. "Its fine I can make you something else." Sophie relented; reaching for his bowl as she stood.

He smacked her hand and shoved the bite in his mouth. "Thit!" The Doctor ordered around the utensil still between his lips. She took her seat again and gave him a questioning look. He ladled up another bite with a slice of fruit and worked it around in his mouth. "I'm sorry; anything deserves a chance, especially something with my favorite fruit." 10 added solemnly.

"It's just malt-o-meal, not the end of the world if you don't like it." She replied, taking her first bite.

"I know it's just food, but how can I ask anyone to try and be open to new things if I can't do the same with something as simple as earth based porridge?" The Time Lord reasoned.

"I guess that's true… So um I was wondering Alena said I was over 600, if I left when I was young shouldn't I still be young?"

"You adapted somehow… honestly I don't fully understand it myself. I expect, especially with the shift change your aging will normalize, that is return to what it was." The Doctor replied as they continued to eat.

The air in the room felt heavy and stifling so she decided to change the subject. "So The Louvre, sure you're ok with another boring museum?"

To Be Continued…

...

** HEART Y'ALLS**


	22. We All Have Scars

**Chapter 22 weee**

**I only own my ideas. **

**Warnings: Possibly swearing, some kissing**

**ENJOY!**

**...**

She'd spent the next day working with Idris to 'adjust' her wardrobe. It almost felt like old times. Crystal was off helping Jack more often than not and Madeira had left to see her people. The Perfecta didn't know how long she'd be gone. 10 had given her a phone upgraded like Sophie's so they could stay in contact.

The Felorin found it a little hard; to keep from kissing the Doctor, every chance she got. For that reason she felt it best to hide in her room on the trip to take Orion home.

"You're working hard…at avoiding me." The Time Lord observed as he set the controls for France and she walked by with a donut.

"I…what?" Sophie sputtered, stopping mid bite.

"Haven't seen you all day, what else am I to think?" 10 replied, pushing the scanner away. She still hadn't said a word when he reached her. "I haven't kissed you yet today either." The Doctor murmured; reaching out to cup her cheek in his palm.

"I…didn't want to distract you." Sophie admitted sheepishly; her cheeks gaining a dusting of pink as she blushed.

"Oh please do." 10 laughed, "Plain old maintenance…boring." He added before leaning in, resting his lips on hers. She didn't need to be told twice; pulling him closer as her eyes slipped closed. He made a rumble of pleasure when she deepened the kiss. She let his tongue past her lips, moving a hand to his hair.

"Ok remind me to distract you more often." Sophie chuckled a bit breathless when the kiss broke. She ran her hands along his chest before pulling him into another kiss by wrapping her hand lightly around the back his neck.

**~IDoD~**

After kissing in the control room for at least a good half an hour she went to change into a full gown at 10's request. Sophie giggled when she entered a ballroom and he asked if he could have this dance. Music filled the air from hidden speakers as he slowly led her from corner to corner. "I'm just going to stand on your feet." Sophie sighed when she managed to step on his toes again.

He chuckled, "You'll get it, let's take a break." The Doctor offered; leading her to a row of chairs nearby. He handed her, her water bottle then sat down. They stayed like that in comfortable silence for a few minutes before he pulled her up again. "There see, watch out France here we come." 10 laughed as she made it through a Waltz .

"I must have had a good teacher." Sophie grinned with a curtsy. After changing she came back into the control room holding the beautiful dress her 'home girl' had picked for her. "This dress is lovely, but there's no way I can put it on myself."

"I can help, if you want." The Doctor offered with a charming smile.

"And see me in my knickers." Sophie scoffed.

"Soph I've seen you pretty nearly naked remember." The Time Lord sighed.

"That wasn't me." Sophie replied sternly and he nodded.

"Quite right, when we get there we can find someone to help you." The Doctor smiled; thankful she smiled with him. He walked up to her, reaching out to hold her cheek. "My strong clever girl."

"Don't go forgetting it either." Sophie grinned, setting the dress aside. The TARDIS lurched, knocking her into him. She gasped, feeling him pressed against her as he 'shielded' her from the wall. "I think she did that on purpose." The Felorin laughed.

"Wouldn't put it past her." 10 grinned and it was like they could 'feel' Idris smirking.

"Best make the most of it." Sophie feigned resignation and leaned in; claiming his lips with her own. His fingers wound into her hair, his other hand pulling her close by the hip. The Doctor's mouth was moving down her jaw, his hand slipping under her collar to bar more skin. When his tongue hit the scar she tensed and he backed off immediately. "I'm sorry I…" She choked, a stray tear sliding down her cheek.

He shushed her, swiping the tear gently with his thumb. "An attack, any attack is not an easy thing to get over, let me see?" The Time Lord asked softly, reaching for her shirt, revealing the scar when she nodded. "We all have these, some visible, some that never show." He murmured, placing her hand on his chest then added. "When you're ready I want to see them all and I want you to know all of mine."

"I'm afraid to say it, but I love you, you crazy sappy alien, I love you." Sophie smiled; leaning in to kiss him before the TARDIS landed.

His eye caught the scanner and he broke away. "What? No. No. No. What? This is not what I wanted." The Doctor balked, going to the control panel.

"Doctor? What is it?"

"1885 not, what are you doing you daft contraption!" The Time Lord griped.

"Doctor?"

"Sorry Soph; we-ell right place, at least that's a start right?" 10 gave a sheepish and apologetic smile.

"When are we?"

The Doctor went to the door and took a sniff without leaving. "17…yes, no." *sniff* "Yep definitely 1760…ahh great year. All is not lost eh? Eh?"

_'Oh you have got to be kidding me'_; Sophie winced internally. _'Tell him I love him and not two minutes later. It's hello Madame de Pompadour'_. She sighed trying her best to join in his excitement.

**~IDoD~**

Turned out there was a ball at the Louvre the next night and a dress shop not far from the very TARDIS doors. She commissioned a fancy gown and bought one to wear as they simply explored. Sophie held the Doctor's arm as they walked through the park. "Not worried about the looks they're giving you?"

"Me? Nah besides; I suspect it's not what I'm wearing, but the beauty on my arm." 10 winked and she blushed. "There's a smile." He added brightly.

That night he got them a room at a beautiful hotel. Ever the gentleman he slept above the covers even when she had a nightmare and could only fall back asleep in the safety of his arms. He was awake and humming softly, gently stroking her furry ears when she opened her eyes. "You must have loved that song." Sophie murmured, tracing his chest and snuggling closer.

"It was a definitely a favorite; you should hear it in a better voice than mine…" The Doctor chuckled; suddenly enamored with the lazy swish of her tail.

"I like your voice." Sophie replies and 10 smiled. "Oh saints be praised is that coffee?" She added perking up at the smell.

"With banana and crème covered crepes`." 10 added excitedly. They had breakfast on the enclosed balcony and Sophie was glad to leave the image manipulator behind for the moment.

"This place is beautiful, thank you." Sophie smiled and he winked.

"Anything for my clever girl." The Doctor smiled; taking a drink of his chosen tea.

**IDoDIDoDIDoDIDodIDoDIDoIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoD**

The ladies in the shop helped her into the dress they'd finished just that morning with efficiency. Every minute or so the Doctor would call out and they'd hush him and go back to exclaiming at her beauty. "Breathtaking my lady", the seamstress praised.

Sophie turned to the mirror and gasped. She looked like royalty. "The very queen of France will be jealous." The seamstress's assistant added with a smile.

"Breathing is overrated anyway." Sophie chuckled and they helped her off the pedestal. The Image manipulator gave her a grand hair style and earrings to match the rest of her almost over the top jewelry. The dress was baby blue satin with silver brocade. Complete with a wide and almost scandalously low neckline and flowing layered bell sleeves in delicate lace. The Time Lord had his back to her when she stepped out and she nervously cleared her throat. He turned slowly his jaw nearly hitting the floor. "Will I do?" She asked softly a blush rising from the swell of her chest to her cheeks.

"Sophie y-you look…" The Doctor squeaked, his voice raising.

"I'll take that as a good sign." Sophie giggled and he smiled, offering his arm. She shivered a little in the night air and he put the cape he carried for her over her shoulders.

"Typical men, god-forbid we show an ankle, but our chest is practically served up on a platter." Sophie snorted as they neared their destination. She had a sudden bad feeling and turned to 10. "Before we go in just kiss me…please."

He looked confused at her distress, but eagerly complied just the same, wrapping his fingers loosely around the back of her neck as he deepened their connection. "What is it Sophie? What's wrong." He queried between kisses.

She wanted to drag him back to the TARDIS; anywhere, but here. Right as she was about to pull him away; she heard it and her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach.

"Fireplace man it is you? You've come back to me my lonely angel!"

To Be Continued…

**...**

**HEART Y'ALLS**


	23. Captain to the Rescue! Hold up WHAT?

**I only own my ideas**

**Maybe some bad words, other than that no real warnings...**

**ENJOY!**

**...**

He leaned away from her. Sophie could see him swallow nervously, but he was impeccably calm and unfairly gorgeous, in his black tux. The Doctor reached out to run his hand along her cheek. Hoping to assure her as Madame de Pompadour strode ever closer. He mouthed 'I love you' to her as the other women called out again.

"I knew you would come back. Why did you not use the fireplace my love?"

"Reinette…" The Time Lord stuttered trying to think of what to say.

"King of France on your 6 and he does not look happy." Sophie mumbled; she tried to curtsy and failed as he reached them. All the while; the Monarch was muttering, something about the unneeded fuss. The Felorin yelped; about to 'face plant' in a smattering of bushes, when someone helped her up.

"Are you alright my Lady? Sorry I don't know your name." The king smiled.

"So-Sophie Rubeski."

"A pleasure miss Sophie." The Monarch replied; kissing her hand.

Sophie couldn't help the giggle. "King of France…kissed my hand…eep."

"I see that." The Doctor rolled his eyes and she instantly felt an inch tall.

"You know you can be such a dick sometimes." Sophie huffed; smacking him before walking away. She didn't stay to see their reactions. Only realizing her mistake; when she reached the doors and a guard stopped her. _'Oh crap he has the paper.'_ She thought internally; feeling close to tears. What happened; was what he'd said that bad that hitting him was the best course of action? She knew she loved him, but the way he said it and with Reinette there, she'd just snapped. Said guard was showing her out and she was again cursing her stupidity, when out of the blue…

"It's ok, she's with me."

She turned and her jaw dropped when her eyes fell on none other; than Captain Jack Harkness, in period finery. "Jack!" She exclaimed, pulling him down an empty corridor as soon as they were inside. "What the hell are you doing here!?"

"I'm sorry do I know you beautiful."

She made a frustrated noise and switched off the manipulator. Gave him a look then switched it on again. "You helped me get in and you had no idea who I even was?"

He walked up to her, touched her cheek and gave her a once over centered on her chest. "Figured a lovely lady like you might repay me with a dance." Jack grinned.

"Just a dance?" Sophie snorted and when he tried to look innocent she rolled her eyes. "Why are you here?"

"Why are you? I thought the Doctor said 1885?" Jack replied looking confused.

"Blame Idris, I asked you first."

"A rift pocket caught me during a different case, I've been here for a year." Harkness answered with a sigh then perked up and added. "This is great I thought I had a century to wait."

"Maybe that's why she took us, she's starting to like you." Sophie mused, shaking out her hand. She didn't think she'd hit 10 that hard, apparently she had.

"I did help save you after all." Jack smirked and she chuckled. He noticed her flexing and wincing. "Something wrong?" The Captain asked; reaching for her hand. "Where's the Doctor?"

"I may or may not have called him a dick and slapped him." Sophie admitted with a wince and he burst out laughing.

After making sure she had no cuts or bruises, he dropped her hand. "Well he'll show up, shall we?" Jack smiled, offering his arm. "You look absolutely amazing by the way." He praised as they walked into what was to be the ball room that evening. She followed the captain onto the floor, placing her hand on his shoulder as he took her waist.

The Felorin couldn't deny how comforting being in Jack's presence was. There was chemistry and there was love between them. She didn't love him like she loved the Doctor, but a definite connection, was there just the same. Sophie wondered if the Captain could feel it as well. She didn't want to think about what she might have ruined with the Time Lord; but her hand throbbing, kept reminding her. The Felorin couldn't stop seeing the memory of 10 kissing Reinette from that episode either. He had whispered a declaration of love to Sophie and yet the way he'd looked at Reinette… Jack pulled her closer; did he know she was on the verge of breaking? She hoped he couldn't see past the manipulator; to the tear rolling its way down her cheek.

"Mind if I cut in?"

Sophie tensed instantly and yet when Jack looked to her in question, she nodded weekly. So the Captain let 10 take his place. She couldn't read his expression and she gasped when he held her even closer. "I-I'm sorry." Sophie choked out, bringing her hand to the red mark on his cheek.

"Don't…" The Doctor started, but it wasn't anger in his voice it was shame. "I should be the one that's sorry, not only was I a jerk, but I didn't go after you." 10 finished, leaning in to kiss her.

She broke away before they could make a spectacle of themselves."It's ok." Sophie tried, but he shook his head.

"How can I redeem myself?" The Time Lord inquired as he kissed her palm.

"Punch." Sophie blurted; needing to diffuse the heat between them before she dragged him into the first available room.

"I'm sorry?"

"This dress; all the walking, I need to sit and if you could get me something to drink…"

"Say no more." 10 grinned and led her to a bench before going to the drink table.

Jack sat next to Sophie and she smiled; never seeing Madame De Pompadour enter the ballroom. Reinette was watching the Felorin; as she talked to the obviously handsome and charming man. The way she smiled. Or maybe laughed; touched the Captain's arm. Sophie didn't see the other woman watching; nor notice when the king's mistress, went to talk to the Doctor. She did however; take interest when, 10 followed the blonde, down an empty corridor. The Felorin promptly excused herself and went after them.

**~IDOD~**

The Captain found her crying in the garden. "Sophie…?" Jack called and her breath hitched. She wiped hastily at her eyes as he stepped forward. "Ok, what happened?" He demanded; but gently, Harkness noticed her shiver and started to remove his jacket.

"It's fine; it's nothing…allergies." Sophie tried, but he wasn't buying it. She wiped at her eyes again and turned the manipulator back on when she heard guards getting closer.

"I was born Sophie, but not yesterday." Jack retorted, sitting next to her after putting his coat over her shoulders. She smiled at him in thanks and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Please tell me what happened." The Captain tried again, brushing a tear off her chin with his thumb.

"It shouldn't be a big deal, it's just a kiss right?" Sophie finally replied, trying to sound lighthearted and unbothered.

"He kissed someone else?"

"Forget it, I said too much…" Sophie begged, knowing it would probably do no good.

"Oooh I could smack him." Jack huffed.

"Jack just leave it, she kissed first and actually it looked like he was trying to push her off."

"He didn't try hard enough." The Captain snorted as they both saw the Doctor walk by with none other than Reinette, the two of them joking and smiling. Jack couldn't see past the manipulator and the smile it gave Sophie, but all he had to do was notice the way she shrank like a wilting flower. Harkness stood and growled. The Felorin tried to grab Jack's arm, but he walked out of her reach without so much as a word before she could stop him.

It was like a horror scene Sophie could only stare at as the Captain reached the Doctor and pulled back to punch him. "Jack no!" She cried and 10 startled.

"Wait…Jack!?" The Time Lord exclaimed just before the Captain backhanded him.

"Hold him!" Reinette barked and two guards restrained Jack as 10 rubbed his jaw and glared. "Explain yourself!" She demanded even as Sophie made her way over.

"You really are just some alien jerk, I thought you loved her." The Captain sneered.

The Time Lord looked taken back, suddenly this was making sense. His oh so clever girl must have seen the kiss, the kiss he didn't stop nearly fast enough.

"Please don't, Jack please." Sophie begged and the Doctor looked up. She stopped and looked down. Knowing she wasn't ready to face 10 just yet. She continued to try to get her friend off the hook. "He's had too much to drink that's all, he didn't mean any offence." The Felorin tried, but Reinette wouldn't be so easily fooled; especially when Jack protested.

"The hell I did." The Captain snorted.

"Pretty accurate for a drunk, I should say, wait don't I know you?" Reinette remarked; turning to Sophie. "Yes, weren't you kissing her when I first saw you my love?"

The Felorin tensed, the Doctor might be under Reinette's spell, but Sophie knew catty jealousy when she saw it and Madame De Pompadour was a prime example right now. She knew the blonde was probably not all bad, but in this moment Reinette's eyes, glowed green.

"Leave her out of this." Jack hissed; right along with 10.

"Well, two men after you. Popular girl." Reinette laughed in a holier than thou tone.

"You're one to talk." Sophie snorted and when Reinette glared, she had an inner laugh, then sighed. Offering a solution, "Please, just let Jack go, he and I will leave…everybody happy yeah." Reinette was about to agree when there was a whirring and sputtering noise. The Felorin only realized the problem; when she noticed everyone was staring at her and not in a good way.

To Be Continued…

**...**

**Heart Y'alls**


	24. I Know He'll Come Back For Me

**Warnings: Some Swearing**

**I only own my ideas**

**Enjoy!**

...

The Doctor paced, Jack raged in the corner. Sophie was probably in the dungeons of Versailles; while they were locked in a sitting room. The Time Lord was going to chew that trader a new one. Or however the earth phrase went. Lifetime guarantee, his arse, they'd used it once and now his clever girl was taken from him, yet again. He'd told her to run; she didn't get far, her beautiful dress too tight to allow her to shift.

"I don't know how, but this is your fault." Jack seethed, throwing a crumpled paper past 10's head. "Damn cuffs." He added; shaking his chained wrists for, unneeded, emphasis. Before throwing another crumpled wad, that actually hit, its intended mark.

"Stop that!" The Doctor complained; dodging further assault from the Captain. "You think I wanted this?" 10 asked heatedly, holding up his hands. "I'm a prisoner too you know."

"Why don't you go make out with Reinette and see if it gets us out of here." Jack hissed.

"I didn't…"

"Don't even try, she wouldn't have been that upset otherwise." The Captain interjected and added, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I…it happened so fast and…wait a minute I don't have to answer to you." The Time Lord huffed.

"Fine, answer to Sophie then, but don't come complaining to me when she kicks your sorry alien ass."

**IDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDodIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoD**

"This place is huge, where are we even going?" Sophie griped adding, "Don't make me shift again Rainsley."

"No, no miss, we're almost there promise." The young guard stuttered as they rounded a corner.

"Rainsley I see you check out my ass one more time…!" Sophie warned. She knew these undergarments and her hunched position made it hard not to, but his wandering eyes were getting a little annoying. He muttered an apology and directed her to a staircase. "This leads to where the doctor and Jack are being held?"

"Yes miss, but…"

"Rainsley I can handle it, keys…" Sophie stated, holding out her hand for the ring the guard held. She thanked him and when he was out of site she climbed up the secret passage. The Felorin excited into a hallway, using what the guard called the skeleton or master key to enter. And ducking behind a couch when she heard voices.

**~IDoD~**

"We're talking about an innocent girl." The King replied, pacing in front of the window.

"Yes, but also an alien with very advanced technology." Reinette offered.

"Tell me this isn't about him."

"My king?"

"That man in there, your other love… I know how you think my dear, is she just in your way?"

"This is about the advancement of the French people."

The king nodded even knowing the reason was simply an added plus. His mistress was not one to tolerate obstacles. "This other love of yours, he won't be happy."

"Perhaps not, at first anyway, but I'm sure I can get him to see reason." Reinette smirked; confident that she could get the Doctor to forget this girl. As well as understand her side.

"Very well first thing tomorrow we'll send for the scientists." The king declared, "Bring the prisoners, I wish to question them."

Jack especially did not look pleased; when he was brought out of the next room with 10. Sophie waited her blood simmering; they were going to use her, study her, and it made her sick. She had to make a move, but when? Jack demanded to be released; asked where they had his friend and she smiled a little.

The Time Lord tried a different tack. "Reinette…please."

"I'm afraid that won't work sir. For whatever reason my mistress is set on having you and so she shall." The king sighed.

"Over my dead body!" Sophie exclaimed; standing up suddenly. Lucky for her; everyone was so shocked. She was able to take out the first two guards without shifting.

By the time he realized what was going on, Jack was unlocking his cuffs and Sophie, still in tiger form, was snarling at Reinette. "Don't…Soph…you're not a killer." The Doctor reasoned and she stepped back a little as Jack pulled a gun. From where, she didn't want to know. 10 took a second to marvel at the size true Felorin became. She was a tiger, blue, and the size of a horse.

Jack called that he had them covered and she shifted back, the Doctor wrapping his coat around her. "We should get out of here." The Captain stated, grabbing his wrist strap off of the king's desk.

"One second." Sophie answered stepping right up to Madame De Pompadour. "If he knew…he never would have loved you. I don't care who you; or they, think you are. You're a cold, calculating, jealous, bitch!" The Felorin added, slapped Reinette and walked out of the room. Jack made a snap in the air and followed. The Time Lord tried to say something, but left with a shake of his head.

**IDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDodIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoD**

Out in the courtyard the Doctor tried to talk to her and she brushed him off. "I'll deal with you later; first let's get to the TARDIS." Sophie huffed; eyeing the guards rushing to stations at the gate as well as into the building. "This doesn't look good."

"Jack, you have to get her out of here."

The Captain watched the Doctor fix his vortex manipulator and nodded. The Captain grabbed onto Sophie. Whispered that he was sorry and hit the button.

They were gone, but now he could get to Idris easier he was sure. Then he could meet them back in Cardiff and explain this mess. The Time Lord made his way around the building, hopped the fence and took off into the night. "Hello old girl." 10 smiled; as he reached the always comforting blue doors.

**IDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDodIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoD**

She'd cried, screamed, and decked him. Jack let her. He'd held her; till she cried herself to sleep in his bed. Then he'd taken the couch in the hub. She apologized for the right hook the next day. But he showed no bruises and said it was fine. Sophie borrowed his clothes; while he had Gwen and Tosh by her some. Simply to avoid boredom; she let Owen run informative, but harmless tests. The medical doctor was a flirt, but she proved she could play and it became almost a friendly gesture.

"He won't leave you, he's coming back, you're Doctor." Ianto assured, handing her a fresh cup of coffee, the third morning.

"A part…most of me knows, but it's… the longer he's gone it means something happened. I should be there to help him." Sophie sighed, taking a sip. "You really have to tell me your secret, this is amazing." She added with a smile.

"Morning gorgeous was that you in my bed last night?" Owen winked as he walked by.

"You admitting you dream about me fly boy? That's the only way I was there." Sophie retorted and Owen grinned.

"Ok you two." Jack reprimanded as he walked in.

Sophie saluted him, "Sir, sorry sir."

"Very funny Soph, anything yet?" The Captain asked, his heart clenching when her face dropped.

"Nothing... I was thinking I could go out again today…just in case…" Sophie mumbled then looked down.

"Unless you need me, I could accompany her…sir." Ianto offered and Sophie brightened. Looking between the two hopefully as her tail started to swish. Seeing the first sign of joy from her in days; the Captain readily, nodded his consent. After grabbing a hat and something to hide her tail. The Felorin left the hub with Jones.

**~IDoD~**

It went like that for days. She'd wait with Ianto, Jack, or Tosh and she'd march back to the hub disappointed. A week had already passed and yet she never lost hope, never gave in. Her Doctor was out there, he would come back for her. She was sure of it. Without the Torchwood team Sophie didn't know if she could make it. The fact that they never showed signs of giving up either, gave her the strength to continue.

The 9th day she woke up in Jack's bed for the last time. Today was going to be different, she could feel it. She nudged the Captain with her foot; so she had a path to the bathroom and he was awake, sitting on the bed when she returned; in capris and a t-shirt.

"Sophie you need your own space." Jack sighed; as she dried off her hair and ears. Bolstering himself; for the argument, it seemed they always had. These last few days.

"Trying to get rid of me again? I told you, this isn't permanent..."

"Sophie…"

"Jack don't start with me, he's coming back!" Sophie shouted, climbing up to the hub. The team watched as she stormed outside in tears. While Jack rushed after her in just pants and an un-tucked shirt.

"Sophie! Sophie wait! Please!"

She stopped mid step and turned to him, "Where's Crystal Jack? You chase her away too?"

The Captain sighed and looked sad, "She's…on ice…."

"She's...what? Why? Why would you…" Sophie started, then winced and held her stomach. "Jack…what…I don't…Oooh." She wheezed as Jack shouted and ran for her. Luckily reaching the Felorin, in time to stop her fall.

**~IDoD~**

"Owen get the hell over here NOW!" Jack yelled as he charged in carrying Sophie. She was groaning, but otherwise unresponsive and burning up.

"What happened?" Owen asked, grabbing gloves and his stethoscope.

"She grabbed her stomach, said she didn't feel well and passed out, ok I assumed she was saying that, she didn't really finish, just help her." The Captain shouted.

"I'll do everything I can, but right now you're in the way and not helping." Owen replied and the Captain nodded.

"Ianto, Gwen, with me. We have someone to talk to." Jack thundered, heading for lockup.

To Be Continued…

...

** HEART Y'ALLS**


	25. What Happened To The Doctor

**Chapter 25 wee!**

**I only own my own ideas**

**Warnings: Swearing**

**ENJOY!**

**...**

The Captain slapped the files down. In front of their chained; yet calm and composed prisoner as his teammates watched. He didn't tell them, but they were really here to make sure he kept control. In truth they probably knew. "You are one twisted bitch Braxos." Jack mused, stepping around the table.

"Using your own daughter like that…you're sick." Gwen added with a shake of her head.

"She should be proud, she played her part well, and from what I hear she played you quite well Captain." Alena grinned and Jack growled. "Tell me Harkness were those screams of passion deserved or faked?" She added with a mocking purr and the Captain slammed a fist into the table.

"Don't even, she was a sleeper and you activated her 2 weeks ago, before, that was real." Jack seethed. The brunette arched a perfectly kept eyebrow and remarked. That it sounded, like he needed the convincing, more than she did. "One thing Alena, what did you do to Sophie?"

The brunette laughed, "You may not have noticed, but I am chained in a cell, clearly-"

Jack reached out, grabbed her collar and lifted. "You will tell me now or so help me."

"You left others with her yes, I'll tell you this, you may want to check if they're still with the living…"

Jack set Alena down so fast she yelped. Then he; along with Gwen and Ianto, rushed back upstairs.

**IDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDodIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoD**

"Owen?"

"Heey sleeping beauty."

"Shut up Owen, listen, am I tied down?" Sophie asked weekly, cracking an eye open.

"Course not, you-"

"Owen listen to me, it's not safe, tie me down now!"

"What? Now you want to get kinky?"

"Owen!"

"Alright, alright…" The medical doctor griped, reaching for the straps. He was only able to get one arm secured. When she reached out with the other and grabbed him by the throat. "So-Sophie, what-lego." Owen choked as Jack and the others rushed in.

"Sophie, put him down." The Captain instructed, but she just snarled, her eyes blazing.

Jack tried to reason with her again and Owen jammed a tranq dart into her arm. She hissed and threw the medic across the room, like a rag doll. Sophie glared up at Jack as she ripped her other arm from the restraints.

"I'll distract her, Ianto get more darts." The Captain ordered, slowly moving down the stairs while Gwen and Tosh checked on Owen. The other man followed Jack down the stairs. Then slipped to the side, grabbing every dart he could find. "Sophie, I am talking to Sophie right?" Jack sighed.

"She can't hold me forever, I can feel her get weaker…wanna know Jack? What I'm going to do when she loses?"

"Fine tell me." The Captain replied; trying to remember this was not really Sophie.

She smirked and stepped up to him, nuzzling his neck and whispering, so just he heard her plans. "First I want to feel your bones crushed beneath my paws; then I want to rip your throat out with my fangs…in short Jack, I want to play." Sophie purred, licking up his neck to his ear lobe. She saw Ianto approaching, snarled and tried to move back.

"Oh the Doctor is going to kill me." Jack groused; before grabbing Sophie and pulling her into a, distractingly intense, kiss. She made a keening noise and grabbed a hold of him, deepening the connection. The Captain knew he should stop, but he kept going, slowly moving her back to the table. The kiss was hungry and feral. Not like he imagined a kiss from his friend, would be like and he felt a little better, this was not Sophie not really.

She broke away when she felt the first dart. The second made her stumble and forced Jack to catch her. Then lift her back to the table in the center. Her eyes cleared for a second. "Jack, Jack I'm scared I-I can't hold her, please, please lock me up…while you can." Sophie begged and collapsed back.

"The observation room." The Captain stated, lifting Sophie back into his arms. Ianto nodded, going in front of him to open doors. They removed everything; so the bullet proof, reinforced glass and concrete room was empty. Then Jack lay her gently on the floor, kissed her forehead and locked her in.

**~IDoD~**

"This is going to kill her."

"Jack I know, that wasn't Sophie, well it was, but it wasn't." Owen tried to explain as Tosh walked him back into the hub with his arm in a sling, neck in a brace, and holding an ice pack to his head.

"Jack she's awake ...and tearing her clothes apart… aww that shirt was from Howell's, she loved that shirt." Gwen stated as she watched Sophie rip said shirt in two.

"Owen can you work? We need her blood analyzed…"

"I can help him." Tosh offered, trying not to sound too eager.

"We'll get right on it then." Owen tried to smile, heading off with Tosh moments later.

"Gwen go back and see if you can get more from Braxos, Ianto with me." Jack delegated quickly, leading Jones back to Sophie's cell. She was sitting calmly in the corner and from the looks of it she hadn't just torn up her clothes, she shredded them. "Put that on." The Captain ordered, tossing his shirt into the cell then shutting and locking the door.

"Oh would you relax, I'm not naked." Sophie snorted, standing up to show them. She walked closer, "Clothes of a true shape shifter." She added; the triangle flap skirt and tube top barely covered much, but it was something.

"Put it on or shift Sophie." Jack demanded.

"Are you sure you want that?" Sophie smirked. "Very well, you asked for this, remember that…" She added ominously.

"Jack…" Ianto remarked and added, "I have a bad feeling."

"Too late…" Jack sighed, locked in a stare down with a shifted and apparently aggressive, trueborn Felorin.

"She's grown." Ianto deadpanned, stepping back from the glass.

Owen made some remark in Jack's earpiece. "I can see that Owen." The Captain griped back; fully aware that Sophie, did not look happy to see him. Even so, he stepped forward, testing her reaction, she snarled, he called her name…nothing. He put a hand to the glass and called her name again, she charged, throwing herself against her 'cage'. Jack moved back, "You can't talk to me can you?" He mused and the Felorin snarled again and paced.

"It's like she's lost the human side completely, she's feral and angry, looking for any target." Ianto added and Jack looked at him in agreement with the assessment.

"That will hold her for now, I don't care what we have to do, Braxos will talk." The Captain seethed; leading Ianto to his office. To retrieve a very special drug; he kept locked away. Ianto asked what it was when Jack pulled out the green vile. "An alien version of sodium pentothal." The Captain explained, pocketing it to give to Owen.

**~IDoD~**

They led Alena to the exam chair and cuffed her in. "Last chance Braxos, what did you do to Sophie?" Gwen demanded, while everyone stood at their stations, monitoring everything from the women's vitals to her pupil dilation.

"I haven't done anything…" Alena replied calmly.

"You're lying." Jack remarked, tapping a screen showing her brain patterns. "Tell us the plan Braxos or we'll make you." The Captain pressed; holding out the vile as Owen walked over and prepped her neck for the injection.

"You can't do this!"

"Watch me… Owen." Jack nodded and the medic injected Alena with the alien truth serum. They waited while it took effect; the Captain walked up and snapped his fingers in front of her and her eyes shot up. "What's your full name?" He asked.

"Zayn-Alena Deron Braxos." Alena answered without a moment's hesitation.

Jack asked her a couple more inane questions just to be sure. Then he got up in her face, "Tell me about the plan Alena." The Captain demanded. She asked which one and Jack gritted his teethe. "Sophia."

"Poor pretty princess Sophia. Rip her world apart, Udall was just a set up, He was fun. Orion too, chip is still there and…" Alena stopped mumbling and her head lolled, Jack back handed her.

"And what Alena!" Jack growled. The team was on edge, but they knew not to argue with the Captain at this point.

"And my bracelet controls it. I don't even know what I did, not really. You need the Doctor, but he's not coming." Alena laughed, sounding almost drunk. Jack backhanded her again and demanded to know what she'd done. "Orion blocked this return path; he's stuck in the Time Vortex. Crystal's necklace keeps the signal blocked." Braxos replied and Jack took off for the morgue.

**IDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDodIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoD**

He refused to believe the girl had been a willing participant in this plan. Jack couldn't say he loved Crystal, liked, cared for, and definitely attracted to yes, but not quite love. She didn't deserve what her mother had done and for what, some childish, angry boy's jealousy. The Captain smoothed back her blonde hair, kissed her forehead, and took the necklace. Before closing her back into storage. He examined the stone pendant and dropped it to the floor, crushing it under his boot, till only dust remained. Hopefully, it was enough to bring the Doctor back and soon.

**~IDoD~**

The scanner beeped and 10 scrambled to check it. He didn't know how long he'd been stuck. Did it work? Had he fixed this mess or had it been years? He hoped not, he hoped he hadn't left his clever girl to wait for him that long. She'd move on, she did last time. The TARDIS landed; right where it was supposed to and everything looked right. So the Time Lord hurried to the Torchwood Hub. Knowing Jack would have brought Sophie there to keep her safe.

To Be Continued...

**...**

**HEART Y'ALLS**


	26. Jack's Brave Sacrifice

**I only own my ideas**

**Warnings: Maybe Some swearing...**

**ENJOY!**

...

"Jack!" The Doctor called, rushing into the hub. He looked around at their shocked faces, one was missing. "Where's Sophie?" 10 asked, looking around for her.

"Doctor let's go to my office." Jack offered quickly, turning Gwen's screen away.

"Your office? Jack what is going on? Where is she?" 10 demanded, stepping back from the Captain. Jack sighed and brought the screen back.

So much for a calm discussion behind closed doors...

The Time Lord stepped closer; his eyes locked on the image. The Felorin was snarling and pacing the room like a cage. Every so often it would roar; a sound that was more like a wail and charge the wall. "Sophie…" 10 mumbled, putting his fingers on the screen. "You were supposed to keep her safe Captain. There better be a damn good explanation." The Doctor warned ominously.

"Short version Alena's behind it, Orion was a plant, the chip caused that and we can't reverse it because Alena destroyed the controls." Jack explained, with a defeated sigh.

"God think, think, think. You fixed this…how. Stupid head filled with stupid things, think. Who told you Jack?" 10 rambled, pulling his hair and lightly knocking the heels of his hands against his head.

"Are you asking me?"Harkness asked incredulously.

"No the other Jack…yes you, if you couldn't get me, what would you do?" The Doctor asked finally. He started to pace as Jack looked to be thinking. "Today Captain! ...Sorry" 10 huffed then mumbled when Jack gave him a look.

"I'd get Orion or his competition and make them fix it." The Captain answered confidently.

"Of course, you lot…leverage, I'll be back." The Doctor stated, scanning Jack's manipulator for destinations before hightailing it out of the hub.

"Well you heard him, we need leverage on Orion and my guess is he'll get his competition as well. So figure that out and get me leverage on them too." The Captain ordered and the Torchwood team went to work.

**IDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDodIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoD**

10 returned with Orion and another younger humanoid man with pale blue skin, onyx eyes and green dreads. "Explain yourself sir, I have done nothing to you!" The blue alien who's race was called The Plethoric, complained again as The Doctor dragged them into the hub.

"We-ell you see Sibley, can I call you Sibley? Mate I may need your help…if this bloody sod doesn't want to cooperate yeah." 10 explained, glaring at Orion. The elder man, now known to be of The Geb kept his head down. He'd told the Doctor of the money Alena had paid. How he'd given it to his grandchildren; the very ones, that she had threatened in the first place. It didn't matter; it didn't make it right. 10 had barely contained his rage, breaking valuables to avoid pounding Orion to a pulp. The medic had been silent since.

"I don't know what this man has done to anger you, but I at least promise to help if I can." Sibley informed graciously. "I only ask that he is unharmed as am I of course." He added.

"You have my word." The Doctor replied, using his sonic to at least undo the Plethoric's cuffs. Orion said he'd help in a small voice and 10 snorted. "Where was that compassion when you caused this?"

"But my grandchildren..."

"You know full well Orion, The Geb are forbidden to harm their own." The Time Lord hissed.

"You think Alena cared about that ancient law? She used her own daughter…What makes you think she'd spare my grandchildren?"

10 gave no reply, but undid the elder man's cuffs. "It seems we may not need leverage after all. You know Orion, this is Sibley." The Doctor stated as he walked off the lift with the two. The Plethoric looked around in wonder, the Geb kept his head down. 10 could hear Sophie wailing and ran to the monitor. "Can't you help her?" The Time Lord cried, "Listen she's in pain, do something!" He demanded.

"We tried, nothing works." Owen admitted; looking lost, feeling like he'd failed. "Her blood work is normal, it's that bloody chip." He added in a grumble.

"Do forgive me, but Is that? …Can't be, Felorin's are extinct." Sibley marveled, walking up to the screen. He took out his glasses and pulled the monitor closer, Sophie's image clear as day. "How?" The blue skinned man questioned to anyone and everyone.

"I saved her, that's Princess Sophia first true born Felorin, heir to King Kaelan and Lady Shareen. Light of the Seven Skies and Rubeaus's Favorite Child. …I could go longer with the tittles; you get a lot when you can essentially, live forever." The Doctor recited numbly.

"Wait a minute, just how old is she?" Owen asked curiously.

"Owen! Does that really matter right now?" Gwen scoffed at him and he mumbled that he was just curious.

"She's 623 give or take." The doctor sighed.

"That's older than you Jack! Not bad, not bad…" Owen remarked and when Gwen smacked him on his good arm he added, "What!? I was just saying…"

Sibley looked back to the screen where Sophie was constantly throwing herself against the wall. "And you helped cause this?" Sibley stared at Orion in awe. "Are you nuts!?" He added.

"Ok what is he talking about?" Jack demanded.

"I consult for The Galactic Tribunal. Sophia is a royal heir, true born and the last of her race. Again, forgive my rudeness; but not only that, she is clearly able to breed. Whoever did this; anyone involved, has committed high treason! It is my sworn duty to report them."

You could hear the world screech to a halt; merely because this was Sophie he was talking about. The most down to earth, unassuming girl they knew. Not only that, but the team had been looking for a reason to put Braxos and especially Vaughn away, for good. Owen dropped his coffee, Gwen and Tosh gasped. Ianto made a funny little 'heh' noise, Jack and the Doctor, bust out laughing. Just like that Sibley had given them every reason they needed on a silver platter. It had been staring them in the face all along. "You're serious?" The Captain pressed, looking right at Sibley. They couldn't move on this without being sure.

"She'd have to prove who she is, but once she was accepted, yes they could be tried." Sibley answered confidently.

"That's fine, lock me up, but let me help her first. The neural split is going to kill her if we don't reverse it soon." Orion interjected when the Felorin princess's cry echoed through the speakers. The Doctor and Sibley readily agreed and Owen led them to a station they had already set up specifically for them.

**~IDoD~**

"Jack, are you sure?" 10 asked again; as they loaded the special syringe with the silvery liquid. "Right between the shoulder blades, her spine or it won't work."

"I know Doctor."

"Jack she is going to…she won't know…she…"

"Doc, I know… this isn't really her."

"It won't be a quick death, you'll suffer…"

"There's no other choice. You want to save Sophie or not?" Jack huffed; not wanting to think any more on what he was about to do.

The Doctor looked sad as he nodded and the Captain gave a determined look back. Before heading down to the cell; while everyone watched via the surveillance with baited breath. "I'm so sorry Sophie…" 10 whispered; knowing it was going to break his 'clever girl's' heart when she realized what she had done. Even knowing she was not in control of her own actions; wouldn't make it any easier for her.

"I know; we all know; that's not really her." Ianto offered.

"Thank you." 10 replied, watching as Jack made it to the cell.

**IDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDodIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoD**

"Ok Soph, Jack's here to save the day and get maimed in the process... most likely." The Captain laughed, taking off his over shirt so he had better freedom of movement. "I want you to know I forgive you and jeeze you're huge. Could you like shrink or something?" He chuckled and the Felorin cocked it's head, almost quizzically.

Jack put the syringe between his teeth and stepped into the cell, Sophie growled and charged. The Captain dodged, but she caught him by the pant leg and tossed him to the wall. He slid to the ground, remembering some of her last words and what she said she wanted. "Ok Soph, ok let's play." Jack smiled as she paced in front of the door; purposely blocking his escape, not that he was planning on trying. The Captain stood slowly, cracked his neck and goaded her to come get him all with that trademark grin. She stalked forward, stopped, roared and almost smiled when he shrank back.

He needed a way to get to the chip. Or at least close and after minutes of dancing around each other. Which included him crashing to the wall; two more times. He got his chance. It hurt like hell; when her fangs caught his arm and dug in, deep enough to hit bone. Still; he grabbed a fistful of fur with his free hand and swung himself around her neck, tearing his flesh in the process. Ignoring the screaming pain from the, resulting wound and Sophie trying to swipe him off. He jammed the massive needle into her spine and released. Sibley and Orion's cure.

Sophie flipped when she felt it; the chip was reacting, trying to save itself. Making her lash out in turn; as whatever he'd injected started its work, almost immediately. She cried and roared; shaking like Jack was water she wanted removed. When the Captain wouldn't let go; she became enraged. The massive tiger dropped then rolled; effectively crushing Jack beneath her, but the Felorin's anger didn't stop there. The pain Sophie was feeling. Could almost compare to the Captain's at the moment and she was hell bent on destroying the one, she thought responsible. Getting up she'd walk away; only to come back and trample over Jack's seemingly lifeless form, again and again. She was brutal and it happened so fast, he had no chance to stop it. Sophie or rather this altered version of Sophie, had felt his bones crushed beneath her paws. Lastly; as she had also claimed to desire earlier. She sank her fangs into his throat and used the leverage to throw him to the wall, for the last time. The cure was working, but at a cost and she gave one more pitiful wail. Then collapsed; not knowing Jack was still breathing.

**~IDoD~**

Ironically the only key to the cell was in Jack's pocket. All the rest of them could do was stand around the cell and stare. In a matter of minutes Sophie had shifted back. Thankfully wearing what looked like biker shorts and a sports bra. The more appropriate clothing lengths; told them their cure had worked. The silver serum as Ianto called it dissolved the chip and allowed Sophie to shift back to normal. She groaned and sat up, pressing a palm to her forehead. "What happened? Why do I taste…?" The Felorin looked over and spotted Jack. "…Blood…" Sophie finished numbly. She scrabbled over to him on hands and knees mumbling, "No, no, no, no, Jack! Noooo, nooo." She cried; resting her already tear covered cheek on the clean part of his shirt.

If you could believe it, there wasn't a dry eye to be found. Even Sibley; who didn't know her, shed silent tears as he and everyone else watched. Sophie pulled at Jack's blood soaked undershirt and whispered no over and over again. Gwen put her hand to her mouth and held Ianto's jacket. Owen actually pulled Tosh in with his good arm. The Doctor? The Doctor pressed his hand to the glass and kept numbly repeating 'I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry.'. All while small rivulets of tears ran from his eyes.

Sophie hadn't even noticed yet, where she was or who was back for her. All that mattered was; she had killed Jack. No not just killed, she had annihilated him. She, She! Had torn out his throat with her own teeth and she was going to be sick…

To Be Continued…

...

**Heart Y'alls **


	27. Hurry Up and Wait

**Chap 27 woot!**

**I Only Own My Ideas**

**ENJOY!**

...

How could this happen? How could he let it happen? He had scanners, equipment, he was smart and yet Alena's plan had gone off without a hitch. Everything had gone to plan save for Sibley's revelation. 10 didn't blame his 'clever girl' he couldn't and now he was sure she hated him, but not for this. Not because she had to shoot Jack point blank with his own Webley just so he'd die and be unable to feel his revival. He was suffering; it made sense to 'put him out of his misery.' Jack didn't have an initial rapid healing power. His immortality didn't work that way, true his minor wounds would heal fast, just not that fast. But it wasn't only a simple gunshot wound he had to come back from. Sophie in her altered, feral state had truly destroyed him like she'd meant to then and his body's recovery would take time and cause Jack immense pain if he was 'alive' for it. Oh he looked fine, every bit the charming flirt he was, but on the inside it was a different story. Every bone crushed, organ ruptured and muscle torn had to knit back to right and so they waited. He wanted to sit with her, maybe hold her, and sing to her for comfort. That stupid lullaby they both had come to love.

She'd pushed him away, snarled at anyone, but Ianto if they even tried to get close. The Doctor was the only one she'd actually physically touched though. Sophie had screamed at him to get out as she pushed him and practically forbade him to come anywhere near her or Jack. 10 had tried to explain, but it came as little relief that she'd said she got why he was gone and this wasn't his fault. He knew; she didn't blame or hate him for what happened. To the Captain or herself for that matter.

No; she hated him because he'd finally made that one, possibly unforgivable mistake. He'd sent her away and without a clear reason. It was a true cock up on his part, if there ever was one. Especially considering the things she'd just been through, both prior to said mistake and now. Could also be considered his fault. And now,;because of it all, he was alone in a corner trying to think of a way to fix this…again. It was starting to become obvious that rewrites, were doing more harm than good. The Time Lord suddenly remembered what had started this mess. Way back to that fated first run, what was this now? Well this time he hadn't gone back as far. The trip to France and Jack's appearance; had seen to that. He still had things to mend though; the fight had changed, her reason for pushing him away was different. But maybe his original makeup plan could still work. No more changes, this follow through could finally set the path to rights.

**~IDoD~**

Sophie refused to leave Jack's side, wouldn't eat either. Only drinking the coffee Ianto brought, to try and get the taste of the Captain's blood from her mouth. She knew Jones and his boss had had something going; she could see it when Ianto had watched her shoot him. Jones had been the one to agree to give her the gun in the first place. It was why she let him sit with her. He had even gotten her water and a cloth to clean the blood left on Jack's neck, the corners of his mouth, and his face. Where she'd spread it because her hands, were covered with it, when she touched him. Ianto told her to clean her hands first; stopping her when she'd scrubbed them raw. He'd know when to wait and let her alone. Like when she'd soak the Captain's clean shirt with tears as she laid her head on his chest and talked to him. First she'd tell him she was sorry, that she knew it wasn't her fault, but she was still sorry. Then she'd admit she was worried and not to do this to her. Finally she'd joke that she would kick his arse if he made her wait much longer.

**IDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDodIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoD**

The Doctor was headed down to the cell on Tosh's prodding to be the one who tried to get Sophie to eat this time. It had been 3 days, but with Jack it could be 10 seconds or 4 weeks, you just never knew. The second day the Felorin had nearly passed out and Ianto started bringing her health drinks. They still tried with real food though; usually it was Tosh or Owen who brought it. So when Sophie saw the Time Lord with the tray; she had sighed. Deciding it was time to get some things off her chest. Getting up she walked over, sick of just avoiding him or pretending he wasn't there. She took the tray, a simple sandwich and some fruit, set it to the side and smacked him. Unexpected, but it let him know what level of pissed off she was.

"You said you loved me, not 2 minutes later you're acting like a d bag because I'm excited to meet the king of France, which I was going to forgive you for, but then you just had to go and kiss your precious Reinette. Do you even know what that evil bitch wanted to let them do to me, well do you!?" Sophie demanded and he shook his head. "You sent me away with Jack, no explanation; no I'm coming back for you. I waited every day at that same spot…You promised you'd never…" She cried; unable to finish and his hearts shattered.

"I'm sorry so sorr-"

"Don't!" Sophie barked and added. "You're sorry, always so sorry, I'm sick of it! Stop being such a stupid jack ass and deciding what is best for everyone without asking them. You'll find you won't have to be sorry afterwards."

"You're right…I sent you away with him without asking you, but Sophie, you were practically naked in a gated courtyard filling with armed men. If they had caught us..."

"Stop! I get it…" Sophie interjected, him sending her away still made her mad, but now she could at least understand why he'd done it.

"I couldn't let that happen…I'm sorry I didn't think to explain I…"

"Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up." Sophie sighed, pulling him into her by his shirt. She just couldn't stand to be apart from him anymore. Oh she was still pissed at him, but they could work that out later, she needed to kiss him now! When they're lips collided the world faded; it was like he couldn't get enough of her. Almost two weeks without kissing her, was far too long. When the kiss broke she fixed him with a serious look. "I'm still mad at you, but I love you, you sappy stupid alien jack ass."

"Let me make it up to you. How many days was I gone?" The Doctor asked breathlessly. She told him it was 9 days and he looked thoughtful. "Nine surprises then, I'll have the first one tomorrow." The Time Lord declared. "…Please eat…" 10 implored softly; almost as an after thought.

"Ok, but I'm not leaving him." Sophie replied, looking back through the glass at Jack's almost peaceful form.

"Of course, I understand." The Doctor answered covering her hand with his when she gingerly touched the red mark on his cheek. "I deserved them, each one." 10 stated softly and she cried when she kissed him.

She let him bring blankets and sit with her. Mostly she rested her head on Jack's chest, waiting to hear his heart beat and his first gasp for air. The Time Lord sang to her that night and she actually slept. She didn't know if she was just imagining it, but Jack's skin felt warmer and looked better.

It took some doing, but 10 with Ianto's help. Convinced Sophie to leave Jack's side; long enough to shower and change the next morning. The Doctor left shortly after; to get started on her surprises.

**IDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDodIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoD**

When Sophie came back the cell was freshly cleaned, which she expected. It was also empty; she was furious!

What should have registered as odd was no one in her warpath to Jack's office, stopped her. Then there were the smirks they wore when she passed. The Felorin burst into the office expecting Gwen, who had taken charge while they waited for Jack's recovery. She crossed her arms and glared at the back of the chair.

"This is…I don't believe you, how could you!? What did you do with him!?" Sophie demanded. If she could spit flames, she probably would have.

The chair turned, "What did I do with whom?" Jack asked challengingly, but with a grin on his face.

Sophie's jaw dropped, closed and dropped again. She felt dizzy and lost for words. He got up when her face lost color, calling her name as he rushed over. She still couldn't think of what to say, settled on, "Oh you asshole…" and passed out.

**~IDoD~**

Jack brought her to his couch then yelled for Owen to bring the smelling salts and ice. The Captain stared at her with a smile, relieved when the medic assured she was fine. Sophie let loose a string of curses when they used said salts to wake her up. She asked if she could talk to Jack alone and Owen nodded before leaving.

"You are such a jerk Jack Harkness." Sophie griped and smacked him hard in the shoulder. He mouthed 'ow' with a wink. She then told him to give her a hug and he did so gladly. The Captain wasn't prepared when she practically latched on to him and gave him a kiss. Especially one; that was probably, two steps past an 'appropriate for friends' kiss. After the momentary shock, he held her closer and eagerly returned the sign of affection.

"Not that I'm complaining, but…" Jack panted when the connection broke.

"Thanks…for what you went through for me? And I've kinda always wondered what it's like to kiss you…" Sophie answered with a blush.

She rested her ear against his chest. "I waited 4 days to hear that sound." The Felorin mused and the Captain held her even tighter.

He kissed her hair and put his chin on her head. "I'm sorry." Jack whispered.

"Jack, I crushed you to a pulp, I can still taste your blood, I should be sorry not you. You saved me." Sophie adamantly replied. The Captain told her not to worry; he couldn't die so it was fine. "You make killing you sound like I should do it for kicks on a Friday night and if you tell me you had a boyfriend who did that I will hurt you." She warned and he held his hands up in defense. "Did you?" Sophie squeaked when he gave her a look.

"Not if you're really going to hurt me I didn't."

"Jack!"

"No, I didn't have a boyfriend who killed me for Friday night kicks." The Captain chuckled then added, "Her name was Verona, it was every Tuesday…gre-ate make up sex after and-"

"Jack Harkness!"

"I'm kidding, only a select few ever knew I couldn't die." The Captain smiled softly.

"I don't know how I can ever repay you."

"You're as good as family Sophie Rubeski and you're wicked hot…" Jack started and she shook her head at him. "Point is I care about you, I love you. I will always do whatever I can to protect the ones I love."

"I love you too Jack." Sophie smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"That's it?"

"Sorry Jack, you're hot too and definitely a good kisser, but you're just…" Sophie replied, paused, put her hand to his chest and added. "Missing something."

He grinned in understanding, looking up as Ianto knocked on the door and said he had something for Sophie.

To Be Continued...

...

**LOVE Y'ALLS**


	28. Sophie's Surprises Pt: 1

**Many thanks to one and all for supporting this story! **

**I only own my ideas.**

**Warnings: None really...**

**I do so hope you ENJOY!**

**...**

The box was simple and white inside was a card with a time and instructions. Sophie smiled and Ianto set a bag of clothes at her feet. "Gwen went and got these for you." He stated. She hugged Jack one last time, thanked Jones with his own hug and left to change, her tail actually swishing behind her.

"It's been far too long since I've seen her that happy." Jack mused and Ianto nodded.

"We're all happy to have you back, sir." Ianto smiled as Harkness pulled him in to kiss him.

Thankfully Sophie had the foresight to knock; before running back into the room and broadsiding both of them. "All of you…I owe you so much." She choked through happy tears. Ianto like a loving brother; wrapped an arm around her. Jack leaned down and kissed her hair.

"Anything you need, anything. We're here, always." The Captain promised.

She hugged them tight a little longer and kissed them each. Ianto on the cheek and Jack softly on the lips. "Before we leave, we'll have a party or something yeah?" Sophie promised, wiping her tears.

"Sounds perfect." Harkness smiled and Sophie waved as she walked out.

"Good thing she knocked first." Ianto chuckled.

"The Doctor doesn't call her clever for nothing that's for sure." Jack mused.

**IDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDodIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoD**

She tapped lightly on the TARDIS doors and the Doctor's hand shot out and pulled her inside. Sophie squealed almost losing her footing as she was brought to 10's side. She could feel the heat of him seeping into her skin and she started to think. Maybe she could handle more than just kissing him. The thought didn't seem, quite so scary anymore. That wasn't to say that she wanted to jump him or climb him like a tree, right this second. But it was nice to know; she hadn't lost that desire to be intimate with him, forever. He was talking and she wasn't hearing a word. "I'm sorry what?" She sputtered, shaking her head.

"Something distracting my clever girl?" The Time Lord chuckled, brushing a strand of hair from her eyes.

She stopped for a second, was he flirting with her? Sophie let her eyelids flutter as she gazed at him. "You maybe." The Felorin teased, he did actually look quite good. 10 smiled and it felt like there were, butterflies trapped in her rib cage. Out of nowhere she pushed him against the closed door and claimed his lips with her own.

Her tongue danced with his and when she broke away. Her chest heaved and her eyes were hooded. He tangled his hand in her hair and pulled her back in. They continued to kiss off and on till his lips traveled over the scar on her collarbone and his fingers brushed across the ones at her waistline. He could feel her start to tense and he dropped his hands.

10 could see she was embarrassed with the reaction. "All in good time." He whispered reassuringly; put his hands in her hair and began dragging open mouthed kisses back up her neck. Sophie practically melted, pulling him up to claim his lips. It felt like they had stayed this way forever; when the embrace finally broke. "You were right…We'll definitely have to distract each other more often." The Doctor laughed and she told him she'd be ok with that.

**~IDoD~ **

His first gift to her was a TARDIS key coded to her DNA so they were always connected. The Time Lord slipped the chain around her neck. Then pulled her up and led her to a room. One with an art easel and supplies set up in one corner. "Ta Da!"

"Doctor…It's just a room…"

"We-ell yes, but not just any room, it's my room." The Doctor smiled, waiting as she let the weight of this disclosure sink in.

In all her time in the TARDIS it was the one room she was never allowed to see. It made sense to want that privacy and she never pushed him on it. It would be a lie however; if she told you, she wasn't curious about the place. "Any pressing explanation as to why…" Sophie wondered. "...Can I look around?" Sophie asked softly.

"You always said you wanted to sketch me…relaxed…in my 'zone'."The Time Lord answered.

Sophie giggled at his use of her term. "There's something about being in a place just for yourself…"

"Go ahead and look around…it's nothing much." 10 shrugged, going to sit on the bed as she did just that.

The room wasn't as drab and utilitarian as Sophie expected. Maybe he had redecorated in anticipation for a moment like this. The thought made her smile. It was missing much of the 'flair and décor' she had in her own room, but those things could be deemed as superfluous, especially to a male. The two pieces of 3D art he did have were amazing though. Even if one was just a type of portrait you'd take at a family reunion.

"It tracks our regenerations; you'll find me in there…" The Doctor sighed as he walked up to her. "That's my granddaughter." 10 stated nonchalantly, but with a drop of sadness. He'd pointed to a regal looking woman easily in her 70's.

She turned to him, "Doctor I'm 623." Sophie reminded him; then cupped his cheek and smiled. "Thank you, for showing me this." She murmured and kissed him softly. Before they could heat things up Fox Trot walked by and spotted her. It tittered in a high pitched squee as it rushed into the room. "Hey little guy." She laughed, bending to pick the Eunae up.

"Missed you terribly that one did, whined constantly." The Doctor joked. "Yes you did; didn't you?" He continued as he scratched under Fox Trot's chin. Sophie giggled as the ball of fur in her arms drank up the attention.

**IDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoD **

Seeing Doctor's room was her second surprise. This meant being able to sketch him was the third. Rather the fourth; since her favorite dinner and dessert counted as the third. Once that was done they moved back to his room so she could 'pose' him for the drawing. He was stretched out across his wingback, barefoot, shirt untucked and partially unbuttoned. As she asked; he was also pretending to sleep. A book folded over his chest and his glasses hanging from his lip. Like he was contemplating something before his nap. Sophie had wanted to try a new process. Instead of sketching him outright she was taking lots of pictures. She'd then use those as opposed to a live model. She had him in many different poses; he actually chose each one. Showing her what times he was most at peace.

"Jack thinks you're a sexy beast." Sophie laughed, holding out her phone after she'd sent a picture in response to one of his many texts.

"Does he now?" The Doctor snorted. "Just wait." He laughed as he unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and hopped up to the bed. "Go on get the camera!"

"You are going to give him a coronary." Sophie snickered as she picked her digital back up. The Time Lord was striking a lingerie model pose on the bed and playfully pouting. "Oh this is too good." She chuckled and started clicking away as he tried different poses. "Yes baby! Oh the camera loves you! Work it honey! Work it!" The Felorin called out as she paced around the bed. "And I'm spent…" She called in her best Austin Powers impression; before falling to an open spot on the bed.

**~IDoD~ **

"Ooh yess send him that one." The Doctor crowed, pointing to a pic where he was up on his knees, giving bedroom eyes. In it he had one hand in his hair, open white button down off the other shoulder. The thumb of his free hand was just barely pulling at the waist band of his ink black trousers.

Oh and did I mention the button was 'popped' open on those trousers as well!?

Sophie smirked. "We'll send him one or two and hint at more, those he'll owe us for."

"Very clever." 10 grinned as she picked a picture of him crawling forward on the bed, with a very predatory leer. He laughed when Sophie's cell rang seconds later and he heard Jack demand to know why he wasn't invited. He raised an eyebrow when she told Jack she wasn't up for a threesome yet, but she'd definitely think about it for later. You could practically hear the Captain salivating on the other end of the line.

"What? I was flirting, don't give me that look." Sophie snorted when she saw the doctor looking surprised. "Now I think we'll be more comfortable getting distracted on the bed, don't you?"

TBC…

...

**HEART Y'ALLS**


	29. Spending Time Doing Other Things

**A chapter with 'action' as promised! So this is kind of a happy fluffy smut filled chapter... Not much in the way of plot... Still I hope you like ^_^**

**Warnings: Swearing, Citrus (sadly not a full lemon yet, but still definitely NWS ~_^)**

**I only own my ideas**

**ENJOY!**

...

She woke in his bed, wearing a tank and PJ shorts. It took her a minute to realize where she was. Sophie grinned to herself, remembering last night, remembering how, he'd asked her to stay. That, he didn't sleep much, but he was happy to hold her and be with her. She happily noted, not even a small nightmare, had plagued her. The Felorin felt better rested than she had in days. She scanned her surroundings, to see, 10 was currently reading next to her and Fox Trot, was lounging at the end of the bed. Sophie stretched and cuddled against the Doctor's arm.

"Morning you, did you know your tail tried to confiscate my arm last night?" He laughed, looking at her with an amused grin. "It really is quite soft; did you know you purr when I pet it?" The Time Lord added, with an almost gleeful smirk.

Sophie started to blush even as Fox Trot 'tittered'; stretched and curled back into a ball. "Not a…clue?" She stuttered in reply.

"Don't worry it was rather sexy, almost like you were moaning." The Doctor whispered in her ear. She tensed as heat snaked through her body. "I must say, I like this effect I seem to be having on you." 10 mused, nipping her earlobe. Last night had been amazing, but it wasn't enough. Not by a long shot and he would be a fool not to notice or act upon the desire, swirling in her eyes.

A kind of keening whine sounded, low in her throat. He whispered, more words to her. Letting her know in no uncertain terms, that he desired; at the very least, a repeat of last night. She shivered, smirked and pounced. Using some of her new found strength, to hold his arms down. She regarded him from her perch, straddling his waist. Without the chip, Sophie was able to fully integrate with her Felorin form. She was stronger, more agile, and even displayed certain 'feline' traits.

He was all too happy to have her there, especially when she brought her lips to his. The Doctor deepened the kiss. One hand rested on her hip, the other winding into her hair; when she freed his arms in favor of shoving her hands into his own brown locks. She broke away for air, her eyes were pleading when she looked up. "Sophie? What's wrong?" 10 asked, instantly concerned.

"Just I...I don't know how to say it…"

"Do you want to stop?" The Time Lord offered, hoping she'd say no, but wanting to give her the option.

"No, gods no, I want this…I want you, I'm just not sure I'm ready for…all of it…"

"You mean inter-"

"Don't say it like that…Jeez." Sophie interjected, her cheeks flaming. "But yes I mean that." She added, trying unsuccessfully to ignore the Doctor's fingertips sneaking a path up her skin, under her top. "Not helping…" Sophie chided; only it came out as more of a moan.

"I know." 10 replied smugly, adding, "I'll take care of you, trust me Soph." The Doctor cooed in her ear. She nodded as he slipped off her top. And…

Wait had he been shirtless this whole time!?

She never noticed Fox Trot scamper off or the TARDIS leave her mind. Trying to give them privacy as the Doctor flipped them. He told her how beautiful she was; even as he traced her scars with gentle finger tips. Sophie didn't know how, but she felt at ease, trusting Doctor to know what was too much. She reached up to slide her hands along his chest as he kissed down her neck. "Mmmm that feels good." The Felorin murmured and 10 grinned.

He leaned up to kiss her lips, letting his fingers wander first. When his palm brushed a nipple; her back arched and she gasped, asking him to do that again. 10 was eager to comply with her wish. He repeated the action and soon she was moaning into his mouth and if he wasn't mistaken her hips were squirming a little.

Sophie tried; she really did, but as soon as she felt his mouth where his palm had been. She moaned so loud she was sure all of Cardiff had heard. The Doctor just kept going, teasing her nipples to hard peaks before kissing down her stomach and back up again. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know what he was hoping for as his hand slid down her body. When his fingertips hit the band of her shorts she tensed.

He'd expected the reaction, what he didn't plan on was how quick she nodded for him to continue. 10 kissed her long and hard as his fingers slowly crawled beneath not just her shorts, but her knickers too. He stopped just below, swirling patterns in her skin till she relaxed. They both gasped as his hand finally slipped between her thighs.

She couldn't help it when her first thought was. 'Oh my god, the Doctor has his hand in my pants! The Doctor!' The second sprang from her lips as a drawn out moan. He gently nudged her legs apart while he continued to kiss any and all skin he could reach. "Oh! God...That...Oh!" Sophie gasped out as she started to feel a coil winding tighter in her lower abdomen.

"You know I think I'll like hearing you cry my name." The Time Lord mused with a grin. She keened and he licked and kissed along her neck. The delightful call of her body laid out for him proved too much and he found himself slipping a finger into her. She nearly arched off the bed, he added another digit. "You're perfect, so wet and warm." 10 purred in her ear as he started moving his fingers in a rhythm.

So much pleasure swirled through her, that she had no chance to be shocked about the dirty talk. She was moving her hips with his hand and he growled in delight. His thumb had found that spot. Stars sparked behind her eyelids and the coil continued to tighten. As if he'd seen the desperation in her eyes, he crooked his fingers and sped up their tempo till she called his name. Her hand twisting in the bed sheets bellow, the other clenched around his free arm.

Despite his assurances, she insisted on returning the favor. Out of nowhere 10 found himself on his back with Sophie's hand wandering toward the band of his boxers. What was the point in protesting; he let the idea go and encouraged her instead. She knew he was being overtly vocal, but pleased he was letting himself enjoy this just the same. He let out a groan when she first touched him. Pulling her in for a kiss as her fingers teased him just the way he'd always liked. When she built up to faster, harder, and more confident strokes, he found he could barely think straight. She got him off faster than he was happy to admit, but he was too lost in her lips to really care.

**~IDoD~**

He'd brought breakfast to her in bed. It was relatively simple fair, consisting of toast, jams, juices, and fruits. What made it special was the foods origin. Of course bananas were included and she'd had cadylyns before, but there were other fruits, juices, and jams she had never tried. "What did you say this one was?" Sophie asked as she spread the blue substance over a corner of toast.

"That…is made from Ruddelberries and Benaar extract, very hard to get."

"Well it's worth it, this tastes delicious." Sophie grinned

"I'm glad you like it; now two things today, driving lessons first then how about a trip with Torchwood if their up to it?"

**IDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoD **

Learning to navigate Idris was a lot harder than she imagined. The Doctor; however was an exceptionally patient and gracious teacher. That and various snogs he gave her, when she got it right didn't hurt. "Ok this one right?"

"YeP, you're getting it." The Time Lord smiled as he leaned against the jump chair.

"I can't believe we'll be meeting with the Tribunal soon."

"You don't need to be nervous Soph; we know you're not lying; besides we'll have all the proof they need." 10 replied with a determined sort of grin.

She wanted to ask what he was planning, but she was stopped when she accidentally bumped a control. "Oh Idris; sorry, sorry, sorry." Sophie yelped when they were flung backward again.

10 gave the TARDIS a mental eye-roll; when for the third time he broke the Felorin's fall and she ended up in his arms. He couldn't help, but laugh when Sophie complained, that it shouldn't be this hard to control the ship right. "We-el it usually isn't." The Doctor smirked.

"She's doing this on purpose, isn't she?"

"YeP, I'd say so." 10 replied, not caring which room he was half steering, half pushing Sophie back into.

"I take it my driving lesson is over." She laughed as she fell back onto a raised dais covered in thick fluffy pillows and draped with soft blankets. There was a gentle incense 'flitting' through the air, it made her feel relaxed, calm, and just a little turned on if she cared to admit it. The scent was clean, masculine; it reminded her of her favorite cologne.

The Time Lord took his jacket off before joining her. "Idris seems to think we should be spending our time doing other things." 10 mused, leaning in to kiss her and letting out a pleased moan when she responded. Before she could say anything he slipped his loosened tie around her wrists and secured them above her head. Her shirt was a wrap that tied at the side and he easily undid it, but left the shirt closed.

She gazed at him with lust filled eyes as he started to unbutton his shirt. It seemed a miracle he got all of them undone between kissing her lips and nuzzling her silky hair and distractingly soft furry ears. Sophie was a little taken aback, but not entirely shocked when she literally stretched and purred, at the attention. Her fingers itched with the want to touch his skin, but she was restrained. "Didn't peg you as kinky or insatiable." The Felorin teased.

"I must be spending too much time with Jack." The Doctor smirked as he dragged his tongue along her neck.

Sophie let out a moan as his hand pulled her shirt open. "Did you hear me complaining?"

10 chuckled, bringing a hand up to massage her chest and tease her nipples through the lace of her bra. She started to keen, her hands flexing against the tie around her wrists. The Time Lord groaned, caught off guard when she rolled her hips into his. It was as good as payback for the move when his hand snuck under her skirt and his fingers slipped between her thighs. He grinned when she arched and swore. "So beautiful." The Doctor praised as he simply took in the alluring site she made in the throes of ecstasy.

He didn't mind that she was loud. In fact he seemed to enjoy it. So the Felorin, didn't hold back when voicing her enjoyment. She thought she was going to combust, when she first felt his fingers inside her. The untamed lust in his eyes was intoxicating and she knew she wasn't going to be able to hold on long. His mouth alternated between her lips and dragging along her neck, while his free hand reached for her tied wrists. "Oh! Doctor! Oh, God that's good!" Sophie cried, not caring how ridiculous this situation would seem. Especially if you had told her about it mere months ago. It was well past time she got over her preconceptions about who he was and how he should or would act around her. His tongue hit a week spot at her pulse point and she shuddered.

10 didn't need to be a genius to see she was already teetering on the edge. A hard thrust of his fingers, added pressure to the swipe of his thumb, and she never stood a chance. He decided there was no better sound the universe had to offer; than Sophie moaning his name as she found release. The Doctor was quick to free her arms, but for the moment, she seemed reluctant to move. She accepted his lips easily enough, however. "I'm not quite done with you yet!" 10 promised in a satisfied purr and she gasped.

**~IDoD~**

2 hours and a multitude of orgasms between the two, later, found them in the same room, but enjoying lunch. Though it was more desert if anything. The Doctor fed her chocolate covered berries while he licked cream from her abdomen and she honestly couldn't think, of a time when she'd felt more content. "Doctor?" Sophie asked after a few minutes.

"Yes my clever girl." 10 replied, popping a berry in his mouth.

"If it's a complete surprise, don't tell me, but this trip…" Sophie started; she had an idea of where and or when he planned to take her. It was a little surprising she'd never thought of asking him to take her before.

The Time Lord simply smiled. He knew she'd work it out. Suggesting bringing Torchwood along wasn't just for fun either, they had their own part to play. He placed a last kiss on her stomach then leaned up to kiss her lips.

Princess Sophia; Light of the Seven Skies and Rubeaus's Favorite Child, was going home…

TBC…

...

**As always Heart Y'alls**


	30. Important Update!

**We all know how much I detest A/N's without chapters, but I felt this was a must!**

First off my apologies, I did not foresee this happening so quick. To get right to it, it hurts to type with my right hand if I can even get it to uncurl long enough to be useful... Using only one hand is at best annoying and I let the whole situation pull me further into a pit of depression.

I'm doing my best to crawl out and am looking into voice to type software for my computer. Writing these stories gives me a sense of joy and accomplishment I do not wish to lose. I thank you all from the bottom of my heart for sticking with me and I hope to get back to a more regular posting schedule soon.

**HEART Y'ALL SO MUCH! **

**Schuneko**


	31. To Torchwood Hub We Go

**Ugh finally, I don't know why this chapter gave me such a problem... **

**I only own my ideas**

**No real warnings, maybe if you're good next chapter lol**

**ENJOY!**

**...**

"Well?" Sophie asked, swishing nervously from side to side. The Eunae on her bed 'tittered' happily. "Seriously? You did that last time too." She chided in exasperation. The Felorin smoothed out the bodice of the deep blue dress. Idris had given her a selection that was hard to choose from; this was the third one she'd tried on. "Too much… Am I trying too hard? Be honest." She continued to worry. It was only logical; that she look more formal when they met with the Tribunal. Fox Trot just yawned and she huffed, deciding to leave off trying for now. Still a week to go, but she had wanted to be prepared. Her 'home girl' had been eager to help, but the choices only seemed to make it harder.

Then there was this trip to Rubeaus, her true home. Sophie felt almost bad for never asking to go before. In her defense; she hadn't wanted to mess with timelines or make her Doctor feel bad for having to deny her because of them. So much had been happening that, in the end, there really wasn't time either. She wondered what the plan was. What was the Doctor not telling her? It wasn't that she minded; sharing a trip with Jack and his team. The Felorin was just curious as to why their presence, seemed so important. Quickly; she began to change out of the dress. They'd be heading to Torchwood any minute now and the Doctor would surely be waiting.

He gave her a grin as she walked into the control room. "There's my clever girl, ready?" The Doctor asked brightly.

"Sure, let's go pick up our guests." Sophie replied with a smile.

"Allons-Y", 10 grinned; grabbing her hand.

**IDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoD**

"Don't look at me; this was all his idea." Sophie sputtered; fingering the key, that, since it was given, almost never left her neck. Torchwood had, it seemed, to erupt in chaos. Her exasperated comment had helped calm their frayed nerves. She could understand, the Doctor just walking in and demanding a board meeting along with their undivided attention, was a bit much.

"We-ell, really all of you don't have to come, I just need your medic…" 10 confessed; avoiding Sophie's questioning stare.

"Oi I have a name!" Owen griped; cutting the sudden tension.

"Owen then, that better, eh?…Anyway; I know Jack would sneak on board somehow, which means Ianto would, no doubt, be in tow and at that point why not just be polite and ask everyone?" The Doctor shrugged, like it was a simple answer. And it was; only it still didn't explain why he needed Owen in the first place.

Leave it to Gwen to ask the other important question. "But Jack, can we really be away from the rift that long?" She asked, with a slight whine. Not having any knowledge of a Time Lord or his preferred mode of transport it was a perfectly logical inquiry.

"Oi! The T in TARDIS stands for time, as in time travel!" 10 huffed and Sophie giggled at the indignant look on his face. Jack was just sitting back for the moment knowing this wasn't his show so to speak, even if the question had been directed at him.

"Sorry doc, but the first time you were 3 months off, then what? 9 days." Owen supplied, 10 became defensive.

"Hey! That was Not. My. Fault."

Sophie coughed to get everyone's attention before the situation became worse. "I'm driving." She informed with a smile and added, "I'll get you back on time." The Doctor grinned and kissed her cheek.

No one seemed to notice; Gwen had stopped asking questions. Tosh had been rather quiet as well. It appeared she and Toshiko had fallen asleep without the others realizing. It was Owen who finally pointed it out. "Right, which one of you sods retconed Gwen and Toshiko?" The medic demanded.

Everyone denied it till Ianto finally cleared his throat.

"It was me, sir."

"Ianto, what…why?" Jack asked calmly, but the question in his eyes was glaringly clear.

"Sophie sent a message, said it was important…" Jones trailed of uncertainly then added, "I thought you knew." He honestly had and he started to fidget until Jack put a hand on his arm.

"Can we see this message?" Sophie asked; rather placidly. She didn't remember sending one, but with time travel it might mean she hadn't yet because she didn't know she needed to until now. Time travel could be tricky like that. Before Ianto could pull it up on the large screen in the conference room however, the Doctor cleared his throat.

"We-el you see actually, I sent it…using her..." 10 admitted sheepishly; well started to anyway, trailing off as the Felorin glared and tapped her foot.

"Doctor, you hacked my e-mail…without asking!?" Sophie exclaimed and 10 shrugged.

"Sorry, I couldn't tell you." The Doctor apologized and Sophie huffed, but her look cleared.

"I'll deal with you later…" She grumbled and the Doctor swallowed nervously.

The Captain decided it prudent to break the tension. "Well if you sent it; then that's good enough for me. Right Owen, Ianto. Looks like, we're going on a TARDIS ride!" Jack declared, telling them to pack the requested things and meet in the tourist's office.

**~IDoD~ **

The Doctor hovered as she made final checks and set the destination. She didn't seem mad at him, but he knew better. Not thinking he started absently toying with things; trying to keep his mind off the fact he had angered her, yet again.

Sophie smacked 10's hand and reset what he'd fiddled with. Jack snickered and she winked at him, the Doctor pouted. "I got this, now that Idris isn't trying to 'distract us' its rather easy." She smirked at the Doctor, who couldn't help the answering blush.

Jack raised an eyebrow and 10 gave him a warning glare.

Just as they were about to take off, something appeared on the scanner. The Doctor visibly blanched at the image presented on the screen as they dematerialized. It wasn't that it was their returning TARDIS he saw, both had been well out of sight of each other and their counterparts. No; it was what they were wearing, that had him startled. Knowing it was going to happen and seeing the proof were two very different things and he paled before he could stop himself.

The Captain; lucky for him, stepped in before Sophie or anyone else noticed anything was wrong. He smoothly moved up to Ianto and 'suggested' the Welshman ask the Felorin to show him their rooms. She seemed more than happy to do so and Jack let out a sigh as the three left the control room so he was alone with the Doctor. "So…you wanna tell me what has the 'Oncoming Storm' so spooked?" Jack drawled; after making sure everyone else was out of earshot.

"Not particularly, no." The Doctor sighed, flipping the scanner away as they entered the vortex. "I know, I know! …You're just going to keep asking", the Time Lord added with a grumble, wiping a hand down his face.

"Got nothing else to do… I'm just along for the ride right…?" Jack reminded him brightly, adding, "so talk to me Doc, what is it?" The Captain crossed his arms and waited, adding a pointed look or two for good measure.

10 sighed; he didn't know why he was so upset. Proof was a good thing, right? Especially when it was proof of something going as planned; so why was this so troubling to him?

"Doc?"

"We get married Jack."

"What you and me?" Jack laughed, shocked.

"Of course not, don't be daft." The Doctor snorted, shoving a hand through his hair. "It appears I marry Sophie." 10 added with a grumble.

"Sorry, still not seeing a problem here, Doc."

"It's…It's not a problem, it's not…I mean I love her I just…"

"It's ok to be nervous Doc, she obviously says yes. Congrats by the way." Jack grinned at him and 10 smiled back, albeit weakly.

"A might early don't you think, I honestly have no idea how long this trip is."

"As long as she gets us back on time that shouldn't be a problem."

"So when do I tell Sophie?"

"Tell Sophie What?"

TBC…

...

**As always PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Hope you enjoyed, love Y'ALLS**


	32. Sassy and Assertive, I Like it!

**So sorry for the wait... Typing is hard for me and writers block is a punk. Anyway...**

**I only own my ideas**

**Warnings: None really, bit of Janto **

**ENJOY!**

**...**

She had shown Owen to a room, to drop his bags off then to the TARDIS med bay. He was a kid in a candy shop. She and Ianto let him explore. Jones only looked slightly shocked when she showed him to Jack's room. Sophie giggled and winked as she left him. After picking up her ipod, headphones, and bag with art supplies she left for a room of her own creation. Her home girl had spare rooms upon rooms and one day she was bored and decided to see just what Idris could create for her.

She was passing through the control room when she heard the last bit of Jack and the Doctor's conversation. Looking up, she blinked innocently as if daring him to give her a reason to be upset.

"Oh I was just asking Jack how I should apologize to you", The Doctor sighed, so what if it was only half true. She looked to Jack who merely smiled and shrugged. "Really all I seem to do is make you angry or disappoint you in some way lately." 10 admitted.

"Oh I wouldn't say that." Sophie grinned mischievously and the Doctor actually blushed. "Still it wouldn't hurt if you just trusted that I'd be ok with you keeping what you had to secret for time lines sake instead of just keeping everything from me." She stated shortly, crossing her arms, "I'm sure you'll think of something to make it up to me later." Sophie added with a wink.

Jack would have said something, but the stern glare the Doctor gave him, was keeping him quiet. He settled for a smirk and a chuckle. The Captain was in fact happy to see them both getting closer, happy that they were both able to move on from a painful past. They watched as she checked the controls, 'hip bumping' the Doctor playfully, to get him out of the way.

"Now, I'm going to go find Ianto San and promise to have his babies if he'll teach me to make a halfway decent cup of coffee…" Sophie chirped, looking thoughtful she added, "or maybe he'll just make me one?" She shrugged, "we'll see what happens." With that she skipped out of the room, leaving its occupants sputtering.

"Sassy and assertive, that's new ...I like it!" Jack laughed, saluting the Doctor before following her. She found Ianto in his and the Captain's room. The felorin was pleading her case. Ianto laughed when the Captain added, 'pleading hands in prayer' and 'puppy eyes' to the mix.

"How can I say no to that look?" Ianto sighed in defeat.

"Great! Just let me get my camera!" Sophie smiled as she clapped then practically skipped toward her studio.

"Dare I ask?" Jack chuckled as they watched her go. Ianto moved for the galley and the Captain fell into step beside him. He knew he was just leaving the Doctor to brood, but Idris had assured him, she had things under control.

"Oh it's nothing really. She likes the new picture to paint style. So she asked if she could photograph me while I make her some coffee." Ianto laughed, adding "she'll probably ask you or Owen much the same if she hasn't already."

"I don't think either of us make good coffee."

"I meant the photo's Jack."

"Right, I knew that." Jack chuckled as they reached the room.

**~IDoD~**

She had told them to just act like she wasn't there. Sophie was scampering around the room focusing on Ianto one minute; Jack the next, then both and so on. Every so often she'd grab a sip from her coffee cup and flick through photos on the tiny camera screen. Some she would discard; some she would smile at and eagerly show them a few she kept to herself. Like the ones where Jack thought she was busy and would pull Jones in for a steamy kiss. "Ok boys all done, thanks for letting me do this." She smiled and they made her promise to show them the finished product.

Owen was still sneaking about the medbay when she passed. An idea struck her and she knocked on the door frame to alert him. "Oh hey gorgeous, what's up?"

"In your dreams fly boy, remember that. Anyway, I was wondering if I could get some candids." Sophie held up the camera with a smile.

"Of me?"

"No you pratt, the operating table, yes you." She chuckled, adding "just go on like I'm not here."

**IDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoD**

The Doctor found her in her studio; listening to someone named Skrillex. He watched for a moment as she pinned pictures of Ianto to the easel. Her tail handed her a sticky square and he marveled at how well they now worked together. Truth be told it was kind of turning him on. She hadn't noticed him yet and she'd stop to sing and dance a little as she worked. Dubstep usually wasn't his music style of choice, but he was enjoying watching her just the same.

She blushed when she turned to see him watching. "Doctor…I…I didn't hear you." Sophie stuttered.

"We-ell that's my bad, I was enjoying the show." The Doctor shrugged with a smile. Thankfully she chuckled, he didn't want her mad at him…again. "So I um…er…" It was the Time Lord's turn to blush and stutter. A lot was riding on tonight going well and it was making him nervous. A feeling he was not at all used to. She patiently waited for him to find his voice. "I was wondering if…if you would have dinner… with me I mean, like a date." The Doctor looked up with a sheepish smile. "Seems I have some surprises left and some making up to do."

"Alright, I should clean up then."

"Perfect, I will be at your door at 8 sharp." The Doctor smiled, pressing a kiss to her hand, before leaving.

**~IDoD~**

An hour later she was stepping into her nude, peep toe, sling back, pumps. The heel's had bows on the front to match the off center one at her waist. The light blue chiffon overlay dress ended in a tastefully short up down skirt. She applied light make up and gold jewelry. For effect she slipped on a black London fog trench coat and twirled in the mirror. There was a knock at her door. She called for the Doctor to wait as she grabbed her gold clutch.

The Time Lord was fidgety, no other way to describe it. Brand new, black trainers peeked out from his ink black trousers. As advised a grey dress shirt over a black undershirt; hung open up to two buttons down. Not to forget a black fedora with grey trim sat cocked at an angle over his tousled hair. All stops had been pulled and he hoped it was worth it. He knew at some point she'd agree, but it wasn't making tonight any easier. "Wow!" The Doctor breathed when she opened the door. "You look amazing!" The Time Lord complimented as she took his hand.

"I should say that to you, you look, Gods I could jump you. I want to jump you!" Sophie admitted with a blush.

The Doctor pulled her close nuzzled her neck and whispered, 'later', in her ear. "Your perfume smells divine by the way." The Time Lord offered as he pulled away. The Doctor reached out and brushed a hand through her tousled hair. Cupping her cheek as he leaned in to kiss her softly. "Idris is so proud of her Bistro, it'd be a shame to waste it."

"Nothing to big hmm?" Sophie chuckled and with that he was leading her arm in arm down the hall.

…

**Reviewing will get you the chapters faster! And trust me, the next one is good (waggles eyebrows)**

**LOVE Y'ALLS**


	33. Arcadian Diamonds

**Wow chapter 32 and still going! I'm so happy you guys are loving this story as much as I do ^_^ I can't say thanks enough to all who follow, favorite, and comment, I hope you know how much I treasure it and how much it brightens my day! Hugs to you all!**

**I only own my ideas**

**Warnings: NSFW (Finally the full lemon we've all been waiting for ^^)**

**So without further ado ENJOY!**

**...**

10 started to whistle as they walked. The tune sounded familiar, but she couldn't place it. They reached the room and barely two steps inside Jack was slipping the coat from her shoulders and showing them to a table surrounded in rose petals. There was a lit cluster of candles in the middle and the table was covered in crème linens slashed with a blood red runner. The Doctor pulled out the sumptuously padded, high back chair and the Captain laid out menus as she sat down.

"This is…" Sophie gasped as Ianto walked forward with chilled wine and a towel over his arm. "You planned all this in a matter of hours?" She marveled. Jones asked if they had looked at their menus yet. The Doctor told him they needed more time and asked about background music.

"Right away sir", Ianto answered calmly and stepped away.

"I want you to know, you mean so much to me. I love you Sophie and I'm sorry it's taken me so long to show it." 10 murmured as the faint strains of a string quartet sounded.

"Sappy alien." Sophie chuckled as he squeezed her hand.

**~IDoD~**

The Doctor ended up ordering for them both and she knew Jack was the cook. They had the steak gnocchi she had recommended to him all those months ago. She smiled so bright and he traced her wrists while she slipped bare toes along his calves. "I bet you'll love dessert."

"Tiramisu?" Sophie laughed and he winked. Ianto was back filling her wine glass. She asked, with a laugh, if he was trying to get her drunk. He said it wasn't as if she had anywhere to go. Her Doctor's eyes smoldered behind his own glass. She had slow and yet fleeting visions of pressing him to a wall as they tore at each other's clothes. That or climbing onto his lap, either way she wanted to snog him within an inch of his lives. This dinner took a lot of planning however, so she would wait and enjoy. Just to tease him she licked the next bite from her fork in an obvious show. 10's breath hitching told her the move was a success. "So desert then? What other surprises are there?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." The Doctor smirked, sipping his wine as Jack came to clear plates. She praised him for the meal. Right behind was Ianto with desert. Midway through the music shifted and JT's: Tunnel Vision started to play.

She eyed him, how did he know he was one of her favorite performers? Furthermore it sounded weird, almost live. That couldn't be right, but he just smirked behind his wine glass. She took the last bite of tiramisu and he reached for her hand.

10 led her to the dance floor with his hands covering her eyes. "We-ell it's not your birthday, but um surprise!" The Time Lord lowered his hands, a sheet moved and there he was, band and all. Even 4 dancers joined him. She had a private concert in front of her. JT was smiling and singing to her. Normally as cool as a cucumber, she squealed, loudly. When the song ended the Doctor smoothly stepped away, gave Justin a 'bro hug' and a handshake and grinned at Sophie who was trying hard to both, cover her ears and not pass out. "It's ok, they know", 10 assured, pulling her arms down.

"How the…How?!"

"I kinda, sorta went back in time and became one of his good friends…Saved his life and he owed me." The Doctor shrugged. She didn't know what to say and when Justin started the next song, she found she didn't really care.

"Oh you are so getting lucky tonight." Sophie giggled, nipping his ear as they danced close. JT was singing, _That Girl_ and Jack was dancing with Ianto off to the side. She smiled at them, twisting out and back.

"We-ell um… I was thinking you would want to wait for the wedding night…"

"I'm not the type to care about… Wait, what!?" Sophie spluttered and blinked. She stepped back as the song changed and stared up at him. "Did you just ask what I think you did?"

"Rather poorly, if I might try again?" 10 replied and she motioned him to continue, unable to speak. Jack mimed the getting to one knee with the ring. The Doctor nodded and pulled a box from his pocket. "Princess Sophia light of my world, Rubaeus's favorite child, Sophie, my clever girl…will you marry me?"

Sophie's whispered 'yes' before she broadsided him was noticed by the performers. They clapped and cheered as 10 slid the braided gold and platinum band on her finger. There was a brilliant solitaire set into it and the Captain whistled.

"Is that Arcadien?"

"Might just be." The Time Lord winked and Justin started singing _Dress On_ and Sophie giggled. She started dancing a routine she'd learned in college. She held her hand out to her Doctor and he gladly accepted.

**IDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDooDIDoDIDoD**

"There's still one more surprise, if you're up for it…" 10 hedged as she kicked off her shoes. They'd said goodbye to JT with the promise of another adventure in the future, not 5 minutes ago.

She was blissfully happy, perhaps a bit drunk and horny and just wanting to be with her Doctor. "Depends, how private?"

10 crawled up the bed behind her and swept her hair aside. "Very, just us, maybe more champagne, chocolate sauce, and strawberries." The Doctor purred between kissing down her neck. She groaned in delight as 10 reached to undo her dress barring more skin to his lips. His fingers slid up her thighs, bunching her skirt as they went. Then he stood up and he was in front of her unbuttoning his shirt.

She felt like she barely blinked and his naked form was slipping into the bathroom. Sophie pulled on a silk robe over her own nudity and followed. He lounged in a giant tub, the froth of bubbles reaching mid chest and obscuring the view. Rose petals and lit candles littered the room creating an intimate glow. As promised, champagne and a bowl of strawberries with chocolate sauce, waited by his head. Without a word she started to peal the robe apart. She seemed to be taking his hand a lot tonight, she held it as he helped her into the tub. "Mmm this feels wonderful." Sophie murmured appreciatively.

10 smiled and offered her a champagne flute. She was only feeling a slight buzz, so she took it, but sipped slowly not wanting to be 'pass out' drunk. He gladly accepted a proffered strawberry, especially enjoying her kissing him to share it. His hands lazily wandered her skin as she lay against him. Every so often he would feed her a strawberry and she would suck the chocolate from his fingers. He was placing gentle kisses down her throat, when he leaned in close. "I want to make love to you. Will you let me? May I do that?" The Doctor whispered against her ear.

Her breath stalled and her voice fled. She had been laying against his side, wrapped in his arms. Now she sat up, the water hadn't gone cold, but she stood to get out anyway, grabbing a fluffy towel for herself as well as him. He couldn't deny being slightly confused, but he followed none the less. Handing it to him, she smiled shyly. "Wait here a minute or two…" Sophie winked, kissing him softly before leaving. She looked up from the bed as he entered the room. Up on her knees, she was in a teal chiffon, fly away chemise and she was toying with the darker silk ribbon that held it together. There wasn't time for knickers, but she didn't seem to care as she beckoned him forward.

His mouth went dry; then he was salivating as he stepped further in. He pulled off the towel wrapped around his waist, before crawling onto the bed. "Rasilon you are perfect." 10 sighed; slipping his arm around her waist. He plundered her mouth, left a wake of kisses down her neck, and pulled apart the tie to her top with his teeth. Licking a stripe up her abdomen, he whispered 'I love you' against her skin.

She had all she could do, to do anything, but hold on as he played her body, like his finest instrument. Her back arched as he lapped at her nipples and her moan was loud. Sophie cried his name more than once and he took it as a great compliment when she swore. His tongue had made it between her spread thighs and she just couldn't help it anymore. "Shit…ah Gods, fuck….fuck don't stop." Sophie cried; he grinned and redoubled his efforts.

He made sure she fell at least twice before he took her. The Doctor kissed her slowly, lifting her legs higher on his waist as he gently sheathed himself in short thrusts. With a smooth final glide, he was buried fully and they both moaned. Pulling out slowly, he snapped back in, repeating the move. Starting a rhythm of quick bursts between slow deep thrusts. Fingers closing around his bicep brought the Time Lord back to the moment and he simply watched the woman writhing beneath him. Her head was thrown back, her moan just as loud as the others and he thanked every deity he knew and knew of, for this moment. She lifted her hips to meet the pounding of his own and he groaned. "Bloody hell you feel...Oh Gods …So good." 10 panted, when his lips weren't busy.

"I think that's the cleanest dirty talk I've ever heard", Sophie giggled.

"You want dirty?" The Doctor asked as he locked her arms above her head by the wrists.

She gasped, rolling her hips to catch him off guard. "Maybe when we're just shagging, but I thought you were making love to me." Sophie purred, pulling him in for a kiss.

He grinned, "Right you are, my clever girl." The Doctor replied, releasing her wrists and trailing his fingers down her arms. She went back to gripping his arms or tangling her fingers in his hair. Soon she was gasping that she was close, her cry of release muffled by his mouth. He followed her on the path to completion, pulling her into his arms as he panted against her neck.

They fell asleep to the happy hum of the TARDIS.

...

**So? So? Did you like? Want more? **

**HEART Y'ALLS**


	34. But What Do I Wear?

**Bit of a fluff, filler type, happy smut chapter... Hope you don't mind :)**

**I only own my ideas**

**Warnings:NSFW**

**ENJOY!**

**...**

The Doctor's arms were around her as she woke and for the first time she really realized they were in her bed not his. There was a knock on the door and she groaned. Someone was nuzzling her ears, kissing down her spine from neck to waist and back. It felt wonderful, the knocking continued. "Go away!" Sophie huffed out, losing all structure as 10 paid attention to her neck and hit a weak spot where it met her shoulder.

"Sorry Soph, but have you seen the Doc?" Jack yelled from the hallway.

For his part the Time Lord just grinned and slipped under the covers, licking up the inside of her squirming thighs. "He's uuuhh…busy?" Sophie groaned, ducking back into the pillows to muffle the resulting moan. "Very busy…" She amended as the Doctor's tongue reached its target and she didn't stop the keening whine and loud swear fast enough.

"Oh…Oh! Right of course, room for one more?" Jack chuckled; catching on to what he was no doubt disturbing.

"Shut up Harkness! Go away, like she said, I'm busy…" 10 took another lick, "…Very busy." The Doctor grinned before moving back between Sophie's legs. The Captain saluted the door with a chuckle and left the two lovers in peace. Meanwhile the Felorin clutched the sheets below desperately as her lover sucked her clit and slid crooked fingers inside her fluttering heat.

**~IDoD~**

"This time I want to see you when you come." 10 murmured in her ear before flipping her to her back. "But maybe, yeah, I want to watch you ride." The Time Lord decided; laying down beside her, grinning when she moved to straddle his hips. He rested his hands at her waist and she made sure he was watching when she started to impale herself on the length of him.

She would arch up and sink down almost agonizingly slow, he was close to begging. The words almost left his lips as she bit her own and lifted practically all the way, only to grind down hard. "Oh! Gods that's good." Sophie gasped as she rocked her hips and braced against his chest.

He started bucking his hips, matching her rhythm with ease. She was surprised when he pulled her in and whispered something filthy in her ear. It made her groan and he tipped them over, throwing a leg over his shoulder and snapping his hips hard. "Going to come for me, my beautiful, clever girl?" 10 purred, sliding his hand between them.

"Yessss…" Sophie hissed, "Gods I'm so close." She added as she writhed beneath him. Crying out when his thumb started to rub circles around her clit. "Little more… Oh! It's soo good. Please… want to…gonna… ah Gods." She panted and he whispered in her ear again. Her body clamped around him and he kept thrusting, riding the waves, intensifying her aftershocks till he followed with a groan of her name.

**IDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoD**

Like she had hoped, breakfast with Jack and co was far from awkward. Even if the Captain had said anything to his teammates, they acted normal so, so did she. Ianto love, I will worship you for a coffee." Sophie laughed as she walked into the galley wearing her black jean shorts and what was obviously the Doctor's shirt from last night.

"Sure, no problem." Ianto agreed, prying himself from Jack's arms and lips. Not even looking up as the Doctor walked in and grabbed a banana from the counter.

"We should be there by tonight. Now I'm going for the palace here, we need to look sharp, Idris will make sure you have proper clothes to choose from."10 informed them brightly.

"Right, so when are you going to explain why I'm on this walk about then? Eh?" Owen demanded crossing his arms.

The Doctor looked to Sophie who just raised an eyebrow. 10 sighed; here went nothing. "Princess Sophia is sick, as her parents are requesting the help of any and all doctors, you will help get us in, that's all I can tell you right now." The Time Lord cringed, but they all looked pleased and 10 smiled hopefully.

"See, you don't have to say everything, just what you can. We trust you, so trust us…" Sophie explained, putting her hand on his shoulder as Jack nodded his approval.

**~IDoD~**

"So what do you wear to meet your parents?" Sophie grumbled with a huff.

"I'm sure what you decide will be lovely." 10 replied with a laugh.

"You're just biased and as helpful as Fox Trot." She grumbled as the Doctor went back to his book. She looked over at him and a smirk started to form. Grabbing something from a hidden drawer, she practically scampered into the en-suite. Stepping back out in a lace cami and short set that left just enough to the imagination, she walked forward. "If that book is more interesting than me, we're going to have problems." Sophie mused as she stood in front of him with her arms crossed.

He looked up when she pulled the book from his fingers. The breath left him and he struggled to speak. She set the book on the mantle and then reached for his hands. He let her lead him to the bed, losing his shirt before climbing up. "I don't think this is an appropriate thing to wear for you to meet your parents in." 10 chuckled as he knelt behind her and slipped a hand into her shorts.

"Must have worn it for a different reason then." Sophie replied, even as he trailed a single digit between her folds. His lips were at her neck, free hand teasing hard nipples through the lace of her top.

"I may never get enough of you, every time…I just want more." 10 admitted with a moan; nuzzling her ears while her tail whipped back and forth lazily. "Just like this, I want to hold you."

He didn't even remove her clothes; not that they really did much anyway. She even felt his boxers when she sank to his thighs. It made it all seem so much more scandalous and exciting. His hands held her, back to his chest. She could feel his hearts beating wildly as he started to move. His fingers glided along her legs, bunched the top just under breasts to lay his palm on her belly. She felt his love surround her and a sharp thrust would remind her of the pleasure she felt as well.

At one point she fell forward; nearly bending double and barring her back to his gaze. His lips followed every scar as if he could erase them and she sighed. His hips had slowed and yet, neither complained nor asked for more. He held her waist, bucking once, twice, just to see what this position felt like. "Shit, ah fuck…do that again…don't stop, please." Sophie gasped, twisting her hands in the pillows under her.

The Doctor chuckled, "such language." He jokingly chided, picking up a fast and hard rhythm once more. She moaned in time to every sharp thrust and he pulled her back while his fingers sought out where they joined. Just like before he whispered dirty things in her ear and her body tensed, his hips snapped hard and she cried his chosen name. He followed merely a few thrusts later.

**IDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoD**

After a shower including round two and a few stolen moments in her studio. They had arrived and she rushed to change. 10 told her she looked beautiful and she hoped it was true. She would meet her parents, but what did she say to them and how did she explain staying away from her past self? How did she explain anything?

...

**lIKE? PLEASE REVIEW**

**HEART Y'ALLS**


	35. Challenge This!

**So sorry for the wait...**

**Thinking I'm going to try for a sound 40 chapters with this one, not sure, then maybe a sequel. A sequel of one shots in this verse? Its all up in the air.**

**Anyway do ENJOY!**

**...**

It looked like her mural come to life and she swayed on her feet. The Doctor and Jack had charged ahead to check for guards, but the hall was empty. Stumbling back, she hit a warm body as a feeling of loss, one you could sense right down to your bones, crashed into her. Without thinking or caring, she curled into welcoming arms, sobbing as the weight of her people's future, hit home, as it never had before. Ianto, gob smacked at what else to do, simply let her cry. Having heard, more than seen, the commotion, 10 and the Captain were racing back.

"Nice going tea-boy." Owen snarked, from behind them.

"I didn't do anything you twat!" Jones shot back, as he rubbed a reassuring hand over her shoulders. "Hey, Soph? Sophie, its ok…Soph? Hey talk to me?" The young man pleaded, yet she just continued to cry.

"Rasilon…I was afraid of this." The Doctor sighed, scanning Sophie with his sonic. The Timelord pulled back, nodding at the results. "As I thought. She has an empathic bond with this planet. Its future destruction is screaming through her head right now and it will break her if I can't help." 10 explained, putting his favorite instrument back in his jacket pocket.

"Sounds like you could use rooms then and our medical suits are this way."

Female, stately, one would say the voice was regal. "Lady Shereen!" The Timelord gasped, dropping to kneel. Jack followed suit, pulling Owen down with him. Only Ianto stood, a wailing Sophie, carefully protected in his arms.

"Oh please Doctor, call me Shari. We've been expecting you!" She smiled, sweeping away in long skirts through a door, as quickly as she'd appeared, motioning them to follow.

**~IDoD~**

Jones carried her to what he guessed was a guest room. A huge open terrace beckoned, swathed in flowing curtains of glistening white. The bed he laid Sophie on was giant, soft as a cloud, and had sheets of the softest and palest blue. Tears streamed from her glassy eyes, open, but unseeing. Everyone calmly moved back, even Owen fought his instinct to help and let the Doctor through.

10 lay down next to her, clasped her temples with gentle finger tips and tilted their foreheads together. He started to hum their lullaby hoping to calm her. The Doctor entered her mind like you would walk to another room. Any footprints he left behind were sure to be cool and soothing. The whole process didn't take long at all, but in her mind, it was like time stretched before them. It felt like hours that he trudged through grey, gale force winds. The anguished cries were growing louder, at least that meant he was making progress.

Finally he reached her, tired and weary, but he reached her. A crying, sniffling child barred his way. Sophie lay behind her, barely breathing, unmoving. "You know she can't save you." 10 sighed, the small girl looked up.

"We are aware Timelord." The girl replied, a voice of millions, billions even, leaving her lips. She rolled her eyes, like the observation was obvious.

"Then let your favorite childe go." The Doctor stated, hoping, but not expecting it to be that easy.

"We will not, she is ours." Rubaeus's representative claimed petulantly.

The Doctor bristled, flashed his teethe like fangs and practically snarled. "She is mine!"

"You would challenge us…a planet." The child snorted as it played with Sophie's hair, trying to unnerve him.

"I've challenged galaxies, don't test me, little one!" The Doctor growled and the girl stopped then searched his eyes, saw all of time and a will of steel. She stamped her foot angrily and vanished in a wisp of smoke. He rushed forward, falling to his knees and pulling the Felorin's lifeless form into his arms. "Come on, my clever girl, come on now, don't you leave me yet." 10 pleaded, rocking her back and forth.

"Sappy alien…" Sophie croaked, "oh my head!" She gasped, holding her temples in pain.

"It's ok Sophie, just breathe, I'm here." The Doctor soothed, covering her hands with his, he leaned in. "Kiss me, let it go, let me help." 10 pleaded before his lips covered hers.

His kiss felt soothing, like water to her parched soul and she could feel the pressure in her head receding. She collapsed into him with a calm sigh. Not wanting to linger a moment longer. He hefted her up into his arms, leading them through a door she hadn't known was there.

**IDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoD**

He was wiping the moisture away from her cheeks, when her eyes fluttered. "There she is, my clever girl." The Doctor smiled, leaning back.

"Hey." Sophie whispered, "Anyone get the plate on that Mac truck?" She sighed, wiping a hand down her face.

"You still had a connection to this place." Jack explained, bringing over a glass of water. "Started a sort of feedback loop."

"Had? I don't anymore?" Sophie questioned and 10 shook his head. It made her a little sad to know, when they left here her true home would really be lost to her. Still her chest felt lighter than it ever had. Maybe that connection had been why shed never been able to truly let Rubaeus, her home world, go.

...

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**HEART Y'ALLS**


	36. Run

**Most of you know all the things I've been dealing with lately. Thank You for sticking with me!**

**Sort of a filler chapter, Smut Warning! **

**Enjoy!**

**...**

She stood alone; fabric lapping at her ankles. Her arms crossed as she watched the fading light. Each second drawing this planet closer to its destruction. His quiet steps reached her ears and she sighed; this wasn't his fault. None of it was; and yet…

"Did you know?"

"I know lots of things. I'm brilliant remember." 10 smiled, stopping to stand beside her. Wanting to take her into his arms; reach out and touch her, at least and still, he held back.

"Damn it Doctor! Did you know about the connection? And don't lie to me, not now…" Even the outburst sounded calm and controlled. Her knuckles turning white from the clench in her fingers. She heard him sigh and her anger deflated. Sophie loved him; she always would. Besides; it wasn't him she was really upset with. It was the situation she was in; that bothered her, not a specific person.

"I knew there could be one. I didn't think it would be so strong." The Doctor answered slowly, adding. "I know you still feel its pull."

She silently nodded, stepping back into his arms. Turning into his welcoming warmth. "How do I do it, how do I leave them to their fate. It's a fixed point. I have to let them die. Please... what do I do?" Sophie despaired softly; clinging to the lapels of his coat. He held her tighter feeling the pain radiating off of her in waves. "How do I survive this? How do you?"

"You Live, live for them. Live happy and free. Remember them, but not with sadness. The next great adventure is waiting. Take its hand and…run." 10 murmured and when she snickered, he smiled. Slowly they started to dance. To turn and sway to nothing more than the sounds of the Rubean night.

"Thank you." She whispered, adding. "I love you."

**IDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoD**

She didn't remember how they made it to the room. Hands fumbling and lips sealed. Hopefully it was the right one as the guest chambers seemed to work like a college dorm. She felt him stop and pushed him down to the bed. Practically yanking his shirt from his trousers. She pushed it up and he groaned as she licked up his abdomen.

He pulled at her top and she gasped as he flipped her under him after throwing it to the floor. Her bra followed shortly after and she moaned as his warm fingertips ghosted along her skin. "Rassilon, you are so beautiful." The Doctor praised; kissing his way up from her belly button.

She moaned again when his mouth closed over a nipple. He was slowly driving her crazy as he switched sides. "Please… More… Oh Gods, more." Sophie gasped out as he tore her skirts away then sat up to get his trousers open. He asked her to tell him what she wanted, to say it and she blushed. She suddenly moved to her knees and fit her hand into his boxers.

10 groaned; his breath catching as her fingers surrounded his length. Her lips were kissing everywhere she could reach. She was whispering in his ear as she slowly caressed him. Whispering to him; all the dirty things that made fire rage through his blood. Whispering to him like he always did to her. "On your knees princess." The Time Lord pretty much purred with a smirk that rivaled Jack's.

She easily complied; a tiny thrill shooting up her spine as he dragged her knickers down; just barely brushing against her heat. It was frantic; hard and rough. They were essentially fucking and he was still gentle those first few thrusts. Gripping her hips as he upped his pace. She collapsed to her elbows; raising her into his movements. Her vocabulary had depleted to one word and she moaned it in time to his rhythm.

He bent over her; flipping her around when he realized he couldn't easily kiss her. His hands cradled her face and he told her how perfect she looked. Lost in pleasure, still begging for more. 10's fingers traced her skin before yanking her legs up his hips. Giving her what she asked for; her hands clenching around his arms.

He was close; but determined she would go first.

Like music to his ears; she cried out and his rhythm was erratic, till he followed with a gasp of her name. He leaned over her, his chest heaving as she sat up to kiss him. He reached down and pulled the sheet over them.

They hadn't had their fill of each other yet.

**~IDoD~**

Jack held his smirk when the Doctor walked into the common area of their rooms. Tying the belt of a TARRDIS blue dressing gown around his waist. He had that content, 'well shagged', look about him. The Captain had to admit; The Time Lord wore it well. He handed the man a steaming mug of tea. Trying to think of what to say.

"I don't even want to hear it Jack." 10 sighed as he sipped at his drink. Thinking of the Felorin Princess he left sleeping in their bed. A small smile pulled at his lips and he turned to see his friend holding up his hands defensively.

"Was just going to say love looks good on you. That's all, honest." Jack swore.

"Hmm sure it was. No quips about hearing or joining us? Are you slipping in your old age Captain?" The Doctor laughed as he set his mug down.

"Well sure, but you said you didn't want to hear it." Jack smirked; adding. "And I don't feel like inciting the wrath of a Time Lord. I'm pretty sure Ianto appreciates my bits intact."

"Depending on the offence it's really not that bad." Sophie admitted; walking up behind 10 and wrapping her arms around him. Wearing a kimono style robe in silver with gold bamboo shoots. "Sometimes it's good to be a little naughty." She teased and the Captain nearly choked on his coffee. He recovered as she winked then smiled at him like nothing happened.

"The ceremony is going to be tonight. You'll be there, right Jack?" Sophie beamed from her Doctor's side.

"Of course!" The Captain promised.

She smiled walking to him and kissing his cheek. "I'm gonna go take a shower. Then who knows, I feel like running." Sophie winked at the Time Lord.

...

**Heart Y'all**


End file.
